In the woods
by crystalynn2006
Summary: Lexa gets an invite from her lost long Aunt to visit Ton DC. She takes her girlfriend Clarke along. She then learns she is the chosen Heda. Can Lexa and Clarke survive the woods?
1. Chapter 1

I didn't care much about the Warriors all lined up glaring at me holding their swords out as I made my way towards the gigantic red tent. Inside my girlfriend, whom just found out she was the Queen of this back woods tribe.

We had came here from an invitation from her long loss aunt. Who knew her aunt had a big family secret she was going to unravel not even ten minutes of introducing herself to her niece and I. My girlfriend a Leader or 'chosen Heda' at twenty four years old. I couldn't see it. I loved her dearly but I had to remind her about everything. She didn't even know what country this was like myself. Her reaction to the news went how I suspected. She ran and hid.

Took me almost two hours to get her back out of the little hunt to face her aunt again.

My girlfriend looked in my direction her eyes were heavy and darker. Had me questioning what I had missed while waiting over in the other humongous tent. I was kicked out because I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

I gave them plenty of time to figure this out. I was starving and had to go to the bathroom. No one would talk to me to tell me where one was neither. Customer service over here sucked.

I walked up to my girlfriend ignoring the glare her aunt was now shooting me with her eyes. Man, if looks could kill. Her green eyes reminded me of my girlfriend's. I now know where Lexa inherited them from.

"Everything alright Clarke?"

I shook my head." I'm hungry and have to pee."

Lexa gave me a little pout as she rubbed my arm." This isn't near to being done baby." My mouth flew open slightly hearing that news.

"Lexa you haven't ate all day. Why can't this wait until tomorrow?" Looking over at Anya who was still glaring at me. "She needs a break. She needs to take a breather. I understand this is important. But Lexa does need to eat."

Anya didn't say a word she just moved her dark orbs over to her niece. Silently she was studying her niece for some kind of answers. Her intent look at my girlfriend creeped me out. I have never felt like an outsider once around Lexa until this very moment.

I didn't like the foreign feeling one bit. It left a bitter taste in my mouth as I decided our own fate. I took her hand in mine and escorted her to the exit of the tent. I stopped just in front of the flap.

Turning around " Where do we find a restaurant around here?"

Anya's arms were crossed across her chest. Her stoic expression turned drastically as she took in my question.

"We don't have restaurants around here. You want to eat? You hunt foolish girl."

I couldn't believe my ears. I had to be hearing things. I turned to my girlfriend who didn't seem to impressed with the news either but she didn't seem as upset as I was.

"Excuse me!?" I was the one glaring now." I don't know how to hunt."

Anya bluntly Rolled her eyes in my direction not looking a bit surprised by that fact i couldn't hunt I noted.

I felt a hand wrap around mine. I looked down at my girlfriends protective hand over mine. I looked up at her pleading eyes. I knew she was trying to calm me down before I freaked out.

"For you Lexa I will have a few warriors go catch dinner."

I held my tongue. I knew when I first saw this woman we wouldn't get along. If she thinks my girlfriend will come and just abandon our whole lives back home for this uncivilized back woods place across the world in a country I've never heard of before this week she has another thing coming.

This place was insane.

"What!?" I yelled not caring who was around and heard. My girlfriend shot me a glare I knew all too well but it wasn't going to do her no good in this case. I was about to explode if I was told to shut up one more time. I didn't owe anyone here anything. I was here on what I thought was a vacation for my girlfriend and myself. Before I could tell her how crazy she was sounding Anya and two other men that were dressed more modern day army like the ones back home stepped into the tent interrupting our talk. Both men bowed at the sight of my girlfriend. Lexa's face didn't show anything I could draw off of. It was like my very emotional girlfriend had changed immediately. What the hell happened?

My shoulders fell realizing this was serious. Were we ever going back home? Then another foreign thought popped up in my mind and I had to hold back the tears that were threatening to surface. What if I was going home alone?

I was defeated and I knew it. Lexa was the love of my life. She was my better half. If she were staying So was I. I had heard some of the people here talk in an English accent but didn't know if everyone here spoke the language. No one seemed to understand me when I had tried to ask questions earlier.

I listened to the men swear their life service to their new 'Heda'. I felt like our life was flashing pass my eyes. I saw the first time I laid eyes on Lexa. A smile crossed my face. I had stopped listening a while ago to this. Whatever this was. I saw Lexa taking Natie's place at the bar. Leaving her to run it on her own. I saw my nursing career taking off. Going back to school to be a Doctor. I could see coming home to lay in her arms. Watching movies all day when we were both off while cuddling. Oh God what would happen to all these goals and dreams?

This was all too much for me. Without warning I walked out of the tent alone.

I didn't get too far thank God. I didn't know what I was going to do if Lexa didn't come for me.

"Clarke wait up!"

I turned to face Lexa. I knew my eyes were puffy and red. I knew I didn't look the best at the moment. I didn't care. I allowed my emotions to show she needed to see them.

Lexa read me like an open book. Wrapping her arms around me she tightly held me while hard sobs shook through my body. I held her just as tight.

"I'm sorry Clarke." She repeated over and over into my hair.

"I'm just as frightened as you. Listen to me Clarke. I finally found out whom my mother was. She was apart of these people. I know it sounds crazy but I feel like I'm supposed to be here. Please, baby help me figure this out."

I knew I should have told her how I felt right there and then. I should have told her how much of an outsider I felt from these people. But I held my tongue and let her have this moment.

One question was too much to hold to myself though.

"What am I here?"

Lexa pulled away a little but to look me directly in the face.

" You're my gorgeous girlfriend." Her hands found the side of my face as she kissed my lips with every bit of ounce of emotion in them transferring to me. I felt warmth hit my cheeks. Looking in those green eyes I loved so much I realized she was crying too. I wiped her eyes off with both my hands before finding her lips.

The days that followed only proved to me that I would have to have a lot of training to live out in the middle of nowhere. Anya describes lands with a palace and actual buildings instead of tents not too far away. Then she announced right after it was nearly a three day journey. I wanted to slap her. She promised we would travel there soon. I hardly doubt it since I haven't seen any evidence of these unknown lands even exist just her word which didn't mean much to me at the moment.

The bugs here were massive and cruel. Lexa was a natural born leader. She picked up on things astonishingly quickly. I didn't get much time alone with her. At night she would come in our tent completely drained from the days lessons. I knew my complaining and talking wouldn't help much so I would massage her shoulders in silence. I would kiss her gently. I would hold her. I just hope secretly she remembers the life we had before all of this and decides she wants to hold onto that life as well.

Everyone is devoted to her already. Every wish she has is granted without any questions asked or hesitation. On the other end of things I am the outsider still. They will listen to me but it's when she is present and only when she is present. The warrior who was demanded to train me to survive out in this wilderness is really harsh. He doesn't like me obviously one bit. He doesn't care what I do or do not know. I hadn't said a word since I had started training but today I took a bad gash to the side. We were arguing and I suspected it was his intentions to hurt me in some way. I got a good punch in before I took off.

I got to the edge of the wood where a beautiful waterfall lay. I checked the damage. I knew I needed stitches but I didn't even think they had a full functioning medical tent here. Taking under shirt off I pressed the shirt to the womb. Once back at the tent I cleaned the gash with the little medical supplies I had.

Lexa stepped into the tent quickly taking her armor off. She was training with the military now. This Commander role wasn't like a fairy tale around here I had come to realize. I looked up from my book.

"How you doing Clarke?"

I tilted my head at that question. Did she know?

"Racks said you left training early due to a harsh blow. Also he informed me you punched him right in the nose." I smiled hearing that last bit out loud. I was actually pretty proud of myself. I punched him without breaking my hand.

Well at least the last bit was true.

"I had Tay run us a bath with lavender. Come with me."

I knew standing up once more was going to hurt. But a bath did sound like heaven to me at the moment.

Lexa saw my pain as she quickly came to my side.

Her eyes narrowed at how I held my side.

"Love, lift your shirt." I knew she wasn't asking. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath I lifted my shirt just enough to expose the injury. My whole side felt like it was on fire from just that motion.

"Clarke!" Lexa gasped placing a hand over her mouth then the other one over my hand holding my shirt up.

I knew I had her attention now. Finding her dark worried eyes." This was no accident or harsh blow in a training session Lexa. Racks was telling me my place here in the middle of nowhere. I argued back and he struck me. I punched him then left."

The brunette was trying to process what she was being told. Someone had hurt her girlfriend purposefully. She put this man with her girlfriend to train her. To help her survive.

I could see who she was blaming although she was completely wrong.

I let my shirt fall back down before grabbing her hand in mine squeezing it I placed my free hand on her cheek.

"This is not your fault. He's never liked me from the beginning. You my dear are a huge deal around here. They love you. They don't accept me."

Lexa shook her head. " This is unacceptable. You're my Love. Who dare touches you, touches me as well. This won't stand. He will pay."

I stepped closer to her body. Straining muscles be damned.

I wrapped my arms around her neck. She was slightly taller than me and I knew this was going to hurt so much but I needed her to hold me.

"Clarke, you're going to hurt yourself."

I ignored her as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Hold me." I sounded like a small child. I needed this.

Lexa didn't object as she wrapped her arms around my waist but avoided my womb area.

"I love you Clarke."

I nodded." I love you so much Lexa."

The bath did help soothe my screaming muscles.

Lexa washed me ignoring pleas from Tay and Kelton to help bathe us. I was very grateful because I wasn't comfortable with people watching me. Lexa was never big on attention either.

"Does that even bother you?"

Lexa looked up at me from washing her legs.

"What bother me?"

I pointed towards the tent's flap.

"People always watching. Back home if Meagan would come near the door when we were showering you would freak. These people seem to always want to be around and yet you haven't freaked out once."

Lexa shrugged." Meagan likes you. These strangers don't. Well not in that way." Lexa explained what she meant about 'doesn't like me!' If they were to show any interest they would see the wrath of me. Plus that's why they're out there and you and I are in here alone. Only I get to see that smoking body." She winked before returning to clean her legs.

After helping me out of the tub Lexa gently helped me get dressed before escorting me back to our tent. She helped me lay down before disappearing for a few moments.

I could hear hush voices. I knew Lexa's from the others but I couldn't tell who she was Talking to.

"Anya he could have killed her. That isn't a simple blow in a training session. He purposely hurt her. I want him punished."

Oh that's who she's talking to I thought rolling my eyes.

"It's her word against his Lexa. He also has a nasty bruise from her punching him."

I wanted to laugh out loud. This man was ten times my size.

"I believe her. She's my girlfriend. I will not have these people treating her so disrespectful."

My heart swell. Lexa was defending me from her own aunt.

"Your swear in day is coming up in a couple of days. Do you really want your first line of busy to be killing a man? A respected warrior?"

I wanted to get out of this bed and slap Anya for making this sound like Lexa had to choose between her people and I.

"He needs punished. He will not be allowed to walk away from this with no punishment. He hurt her." Lexa exclaimed angrily. Her aunt wasn't seeing the importance of this situation.

Anya sighed loudly.

"Do what you think is it necessary Lexa. Just remember if you want people to look at her as one of us you will have to claim her. In your world marry her. She will always look like an outsider until she is bonded into the community."

Lexa gasped a little.

Yes marriage had been on her mind long before She found out She was a Commander over twelve clans.

Would Clarke want this though? Would she want to remain in Ton DC with her? After all of this.

"Just think about it. The Healer will be in to help you dress her womb."

Lexa watched Anya turn and leave.

Walking back into the tent she had to stop and appreciate the scene in front of her. Her gorgeous girlfriend was sleeping. Her right arm was covering her face. Her blonde hair was laying everywhere around her head. Her other hand was laying across her stomach over the blanket.

She looked paler in a sense then usual. Frowning at that Lexa walked closer. Sitting down on the edge of the bed She just watched her sleep.

This wasn't anything new she loved watching her sleep back in their room back home. She felt the ping of guilt. They would never be back home again. Before She could continue that thought the Healer was in the room. The Man bowed before he walked further into the tent.

"Im Dayton, here to serve you Heda." The man announced as he rose.

"She just fell asleep." Lexa explained. She stood beside him giving him space as he sat his black medical bag down on the edge of the bed.

He opened it before he looked over at his commander. Lexa didn't know what he wanted at first until it hit her he was asking permission to touch her girlfriend.

Lexa nodded as She stepped around the bed to watch him.

"She cleaned it well." He commented.

"Very deep." Lexa frowned as She nodded to indicate She understood.

"She have medical training?"

"She's a nurse." She explained.

"That explains a lot." Lexa didn't know what he meant but kept her mouth shut. As she watched the blonde's face for any discomfort.

She hadn't showed any so far but Lexa knew once he started messing with the womb more she would wake.

After examining the injury Dayton signaled that he would have to have her help.

Lexa walked on the other side once more but this time went up by her girlfriends head. Clarke moved her arm which She caught before she could knock the medical stuff Dayton had laid out on the bed already off.

"Clarke wake up."

She turned her head to the other side ignoring Lexa's calls.

"Baby, the Healer is here. He needs you to wake up."

She turned her head opening her eyes." Huh?"

Her eyes widened more taking the sight of Lexa then she caught something in the corner of her eye and looked down towards the Man beside her. She was more alert now on what was going on.

"Lexa?"

Lexa rubbed the blonde's cheek with her finger."let him help you."

She looked nervous but once The brunette leaned over and kissed her gently before looking back in her eyes Lexa could see she was more relaxed.

Lexa stepped aside to allow the doctor to take her place.

Clarke's eyes watched her girlfriend the whole entire time.

"Clarke I will be closing and stitching the womb. You can hold onto the commander's hand if you'd wish."

Her eyes hadn't left green orbs. Lexa knew what she needed.

Walking around to the other side of the bed She climbed up taking a place by her head. Lexa placed her hand in both of hers.

"This will hurt. This is my warning. You know this pain though." Lexa watched as Clarke nervously nodded. She does understand what was about to happen. Her head turned to the brunette once more. Lexa gave her the best reassuring smile she possinly could place on her face before squeezing her hand.

She swallowed hard before turning to look at the Doctor or whom they call a ' healer' move Clarke until he had a good view of the angry womb. He knew exactly his plan. Lexa prayed he was as good as her aunt said he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa had helped Clarke take the pain medication the Healer had handed her that looked more like yes then actual medication. It took a moment but The blonde drunk it all. They didn't have any numbing medication here like back home. Lexa knew Clarke probably knew this as well.

He was as quick and gentle as he could be when it came to sewing her girlfriend's flesh together.

To Lexa's amazement The blonde didn't scream once as She had figured she would. She was prepared for it. She made a few pain expressions but other then that she kept her concentration on the man's hands. They moved skilfully over her side. Never touching any other part of her body.

Clarke was exhausted. Her body had fallen into a deep sleep right as the healer was finishing up.

He worked quickly to clean up the area. Lexa watched quietly rubbing her girlfriend's arm up and down absentmindedly.

"Did you know my mother?"

Dayton smiled knowing exactly who she spoke of. " We all knew Latisha very well. She was a great leader and in all the things she did. An incredible Friend."

Lexa smiled hearing the man speak of her unknown mother.

"Did you know my father?"

The man's facial expression changed.

"He was an outsider."

Lexa could hear the hostile in his soft voice. The grounders really didn't accept outsiders easily around here.

She frowned seeing him staring strangely at her sleeping girlfriend.

"What is it?" Lexa asked nervously.

"History will repeat its self if you don't take her for your own."

Her frown deepened.

"She is mine."Lexa corrected the older man firmly.

"No Heda. As your wife. This will happen more frequently." He pointed to the white bandage that now covered the stitched up womb." Deliberate acts of defiance towards her until her death or she leaves willingly. Our people are harsh to outsiders because of our History."

Hearing that made Lexa cringe. No one Will harm her ever again Lexa declared in her head as She clenched her jaw.

"I'm an outsider. They learned to respect me."

His dark eyes pleaded with the brunette. " You have our blood in your veins. You have the spirit in you. You my commander belong here. She is neither blood or married to any of our warriors."

Lexa wanted to slap him for talking about Clarke in that manner but she knew he was telling the truth. She needed to do something.

"Your aunt is really thinking what is best for you Two. She might sound uninterested in your relationship. It's just around here we don't have partners. You find a mate and make them yours. I warn you if that doesn't happen the worse will happen."

Lexa was horrified with hearing this information.

"No one will touch her." Lexa angrily spat out.

"Just a warning Heda. Make sure someone trusted is with her always until the day you do declare to your people she is yours. If you need me you know where I'll be."

She didn't know what to say so She thanked him with her eyes.

Before he reached the exit flap he turned around." If you don't mind my opinion I would advise you to not punish Racks harshly in public. If you want people to respect you deal with him in private. Then after your swearing in then you can outdo your punishments in the middle of town."

She nodded slightly letting him know his words were heard before he left.

It was hard getting sleep as She watched over the blonde. Lots of deep thoughts running around through her head demanding attention and plans. When sleep finally found her. Her body disappeared in its dark shadows willingly.

The next morning Lexa woke up with her arms around a shivering body. Opening her eyes she was instantly alerted something was wrong she looked down at her pale girlfriend. Her lips were almost blue. Her whole body shook uncontrollably.

"Clarke! Clarke! Wake up!" Lexa cried.

Her blue eyes popped open slightly.

"Are you ok?"Lexa demanded watching as she moved her hand down to her side.

She shook her head."Infection." She croaked out.

Lexa didn't need to hear another word as She jumped out of bed still in the clothes from yesterday. She hadn't even taken her coat off.

"Get the healer." Lexa demanded a couple of guards passing by. The men took off in a hurry.

It didn't take long for the man to come running to her side.

"Infection she says." Lexa informed deadly worried.

After cleaning the indeed infected womb area Dayton handed her medication to give Clarke.

Once the threat of death was over he left them. Lexa laid right beside the love of her life. Her face inches from hers.

Lexa's hands over one of her hands.

"Don't frightened me like that ever again Clarke."

Clarke was exhausted from the medication and events of the morning.

"I don't plan to." Clarke smiled.

"Good. I have to go training. I picked Kelton to stay with you. She will tend to your every need. I know she genuinely likes you so I don't have to worry. I will come back around lunch to check in. If you need me send word and I will come right away. Two guards will be right outside your tent. You can sleep safely my dear. I love you Clarke."

Lexa leaned over kissing her on the cheek. Clarke didn't want her to go. She was scared to be without her at the moment feeling more awake now she tried to hide her worry from the brunette. She knew Lexa had duties to take care of.

"I love you Lex."

She searched the blonde's face hearing her tone of voice.

"I love you too. I will see you soon love. Now rest."

Kelton arrived on precise time as Lexa made her way to the flap to exit. She instantly bowed her head seeing Lexa.

"Good day Heda."

Lexa nodded." Make sure she doesn't move around too much. No matter how much she argues."

Kelton took note quickly.

"Lexa?"

The Commander looked up at her girlfriend who was giving her a hard stare.

" Don't argue." She firmly said before turning and leaving.

Sighing Clarke knew Kelton would listen to Lexa over her word.

"Good day Heda. We got news that Polis is ready for our return." Anya exclaimed sounding more upper today about the news. Two warriors stood right In the tent today. A woman with a hard stare but Lexa could see how Anya treated the woman with favorite." This is Indra and this is Gustus." Lexa greeted both as they both bowed to their Heda.

Anya continued talking about Polis. She had never been to Polis but was curious. The capital and where the palace lay. Her mother's belongings. Her dresses, her photographs. Her books. All remain in this land. At the thought of what She would find there made her smile.

"How is your lover?"

That question pulled her out of her own head. Shaking her head." She's strong. I left Kelton with her. I hope she can make that stubborn woman stay in bed." Lexa shook her head laughing at herself in her head knowing no one could make the blonde do anything she didn't want to.

"Did you tell Kelton to keep her in bed?"

She nodded a couple of times.

Anya smiled." Then your lover might find her self tied to the bed."

Lexa's eyes widened a little. Would the woman actually tie Clarke up? Of course she would. It is was what she had ordered.

"Don't worry too much. Polis will change Clarke's mind about us. Everything you miss at home is there."

"I hope so."

Anya placed her hand over hers." My dear niece. If it wasn't so I would have not said it."

Lexa knew she meant that.

The rest of the day they prepped for moving the enormous camp back to civilization.

"Have you thought about what you want to do about Racks?"

Just the mention of the man's name that hurt Clarke made her fist clenched and anger rise in her throat. She wanted to put an arrow through his head. She detested this man very much. She didn't care how good of a warrior he was. He had purposely hurt Clarke.

"I will punish him. On the download."

Anya could see how much She was struggling with this decision. She gave her an approval nod before she started discussing a meeting with some of the other leaders around the clans.

"We will have to go after your ceremony in a couple days. I would suggest Clarke start to train as soon as possible."

Lexa could hear the hidden message in her aunts tone.

"Why does she need to train so soon?"

Anya was emotionless as she turned to look at the flap of the tent. They were alone.

"One must show their strength. After you claim her to your people we must leave and she must show the people she is fit to be Heda's life partner." Anya was been very cryptic.

"You do plan on claiming her before we go to Polis?"

Lexa nodded without hesitation she knew this was the only way to keep Clarke protected. She also knew she didn't want to spend her life with anyone other than the blonde. They were destined to be together.

Lunch came around as Clarke woke up from her nap. The healer had slipped Kelton some sleeping herbs for the blonde. Clarke had been quite difficult at the beginning there. Once Kelton saw the healer come in the tent to bring some herbs for Clarke's womb Kelton asked him for assistance.

Both knew Heda wouldn't be happy if something happened to the blonde.

Lexa came in the tent with two plates in hand.

"Kelton how has she been?" Lexa asked hoping the blonde wasn't a nightmare.

"Very stubborn. She just woke up after a nap." Kelton smiled at that last bit of information.

Clarke was sitting up in bed glaring at the dark haired, brown eyed woman. She knew that tea earlier had something in it. She couldn't prove it. Well she could but at the moment she had no testing equipment so no she physically couldn't.

Lexa found the blonde's irritation amusing.

"You may take a break until I call for you again. Thank you."

Kelton bowed before she left.

Lexa brought the plate of food two warriors had made up for their Heda and her lover.

"She drugged me." Clarke exclaimed.

Lexa's head shot up." What?"

Clarke nodded."I bet that's what she did. I wasn't tired this morning. Then all of a sudden after Dayton came I started feeling sleepy." Clarke's eyes widened." The tea Lexa she put sleeping medication in my tea." Clarke exclaimed half shocked and half disbelief.

Lexa rolled her eyes. She was positive that's exactly what Dayton helped Kelton do to make the blonde rest. She was fine with that though. She wouldn't have their necks for that this time she knew how Clarke could be. Under any other circumstance she would kill them both, but this time she would allow it. Secretly if Clarke carried on she would seek out some sleeping herbs for the blonde herself.

"Calm down Clarke and eat." Clarke's mouth opened slightly." You're not worried they drugged me?"

Lexa sighed." You weren't drugged Clarke. You're up now. Can we eat? I came home to see how you're doing and spend some time before I have to go back out there."

Clarke cringed slightly Lexa was right she should be taking this time to spend with the brunette before she had to leave for the rest of the night. Lexa never seem to come back before sunset these days. Clarke frowned." I'm sorry."

Lexa shook her head."Let's just start over. How's the pain right now?"

Clarke smiled a little." Not bad."

Lexa nodded. She had placed Clarke's food plate on the blonde's lap and hers on the bed right beside the blonde before climbing on the bed after stripping her jacket off and taking her boots off. Getting use to these clothes when she was use to wearing practically nothing was taking some time. She was surprised the blonde hadn't said anything about their new wardrobe. Clarke nearly mentioned hating to wear so much to bed the first couple of nights until she talked to Anya who had Gustus help them light a fire to warm their tent. Now Clarke and her barely wore anything to bed happily once more but she always had her weapons nearby. She had learn being out here that she must always be alert. Prepared for anything.

"I have some serious business I need to talk to you about. Tomorrow morning we will be going out somewhere. This place that Anya told me about earlier. I will see how you feel tomorrow morning before making arrangements how to get to this place."

Clarke tilted her head as she ate her meat interested in where they were heading.

"Polis?"

Lexa shook her head."Soon."

Clarke nodded." Am I not going to see you tonight?"

Lexa frowned." Probably not until after sunset. Long planning. Also Anya says you should start your training back up once the womb starts to heal."

Clarke's eyes narrowed." Why?"

"Tomorrow I will tell you more." Lexa explained before she finished her food.

They were able to snuggle a little before Lexa avoiding pleads to stay from the blonde called for Kelton. Lexa kissed Clarke one more time before she took Kelton out of the tent.

"I know sleeping herbs was the best solution in this situation but if either Dayton or you give Clarke any kind of medication without discussing it with me beforehand in the future I will have both your necks."

Kelton swallowed hard." Sha Heda."

Lexa walked away more relaxed now that she got what she needed to say out of her system.


	3. Chapter 3

"Clarke. It's not much further I promise." Lexa announced tightening her arms around the blonde's front half being very careful not to touch anywhere near her womb. She knew this trip on horseback couldn't be easy on Clarke for one; this being her first time on a horse and second; her side gash. The blonde only agreed and didn't complain not even once. Which wasn't like the blonde. Lexa knew her girlfriend rarely had a filter and a comment for everything.

She knew she was going to have a talk with her when they reached this place Anya told her about that would make an excellent place to propose. Her fingers were so sweaty and it wasn't because of the fingerless leather gloves she wore either. She loved Clarke so much that any slight rejection no matter how small the possibility was made her nervous.

Clarke suspected something major was going on in Lexa's head. The brunette had been in her own head most the day. It scared her. She didn't know what to think when she had no clue what all this escaping the village with two humongous guards in front of them as two more in the back of them were all about. She prayed it was good news but was preparing herself slightly for the worse. What if Lexa was going to tell her she couldn't be her girlfriend any longer. If by chance some unknown rule came up and Lexa and her had to split. Would the brunette really allow that to happen? Clarke cringed when the answer 'Yes' instantly popped into her head. The old Lexa before she found out her destiny would have said 'Hell no!' With no hesitation but this new commander Lexa was a mystery. 'It's the spirit of the old commanders in me' Lexa repeated to her over and over. The flamkepia a bald man with tattoos around his head that spoke so low that Clarke had no clue what he was saying most the time had introduced himself the second day they were at the village and explained Lexa's conclave ritual that would be performed when she was sworn in. Clarke thought he was pretty insane and he was judging her the whole time but kept all this to herself. Maybe she was changing too. Maybe this version of Clarke was turning into a wordless wimp.

One of the guards in front of them started speaking what she learned was called Trigedasleng or grounder language. Lexa had picked up pretty quickly on the language.

"Mocuf Nyko." Lexa smiled hearing they had reached their destination. She kissed the blonde on the side of her cheek." Beautiful we have arrived."

Clarke perked up hearing she could get off the horse.

Nyko asked permission to help Clarke off the horse. Lexa was really impressed with this grounder. He seemed genuinely kind. He didn't look at Clarke like some of the others did. She would reward him greatly after her celebration she decided.

Lexa nodded a couple of times showing her approval. She jumped off the horse on her own before she watched Nyko help Clarke gently get off the horse. The blonde was very grateful." Thank you Nyko." He gave her a small smile she would have missed if she hadn't been looking him straight in the face before he backed up.

Lexa told the Warriors to stay around the horses while she escorted the blonde a little further into the woods walking right into the opening.

There sat a clearing in the middle. Beautiful flowers everywhere with a waterfall across that Clarke noticed right away. It was bigger than the one she had ran to after her confrontation with Racks.

She grabbed for the brunette's hand who happily accepted.

"Its gorgeous Lexa."

Lexa was busy getting lost into the blonde's glowing eyes and smile that covered her face. She hadn't seen the blonde smile this widely since before they came here.

"Yes you are" Lexa whispered.

Clarke turned her head back around to her girlfriend. They just stared into each other's eyes getting lost in the moment. Their eyes said everything each one needed to hear at that moment.

It was Lexa to speak and break the silence. " Clarke tell me what's wrong?"

Clarke was going to say 'nothing!' And let it go but it was like Lexa had guessed the secret password to release her true feelings. The blonde started to cry. It wasn't attractive at all but Clarke could care less right now about what the guards saw.

Lexa took a protective step closer to the blonde but was immediately was stopped by Clarke's outstretched hand.

"Lexa before you say anything please let me get this out. I am very happy that you have found your mother's people. I know how long you have searched and wondered what she was like. Trust me I know. I have been with you every step of the way. I've just never felt like an outsider around you. You are my home. When nothing makes sense around me you always have Lexa. But since you have taking this title we've been out of sync. I don't know what to say or do around you anymore. I don't like this. I'm crying because I'm exhausted. I'm hurt. I don't want to feel like I have to shut my mouth when I want to speak. Specially around you."

Clarke took a deep breathe looking up to the sky. She wasn't done. Lexa knew this was how the blonde was so she waited patiently.

"I love you so much. I would do anything for you. You know that. But don't let this destroy us. It's true, I don't understand why you feel so tied to these people. I don't understand why you feel like it's your duty to protect and lead these people. But if that's what you have to do baby I'm with you. I have learned how to use weapons I can't pronounce. I have learned how to live in a tent. How to wash up in a basin with no shower head. I have tried to hunt for my food. I suck, but I have tried. I will continue to learn but don't ask me to change myself more. We have a life back home Lexa. It feels like you've forgotten about our friends and family. We have jobs and a condo we own with lots of DVDs and clothes. Have you forgotten all of that?" Lexa knew it was her time to talk.

Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand she had to give the hurting blonde some comfort.

She looked down at their hands before she found misty blue orbs.

"Clarke I am so sorry That's how you have felt here. I didn't realize that's why you weren't saying anything. Baby, yes this is a different place but Clarke you belong with me. Feel this." Lexa placed the blonde's hand on her chest." My heart beats for you." Clarke cried harder.

"I know it in my heart that I'm supposed to be here. I care dearly for these clans. For these people. I feel it in me when I'm in counsel meetings. When I watch them in the village. I would die protecting these people's right for peace. But Clarke I would die for you. I love you and we are destined to be together and you know I have said that since day one. I can't apologise enough for these hurt feelings and the feeling of being alone you have felt since we've came here, but I can promise from today on that I will live my life making sure you never feel those feelings again. I can promise you I will do better. Clarke of course I remember our life. I also Remember why we agreed on this vacation. Because there was tension between us. Meagan getting too friendly with you. Our schedules preventing us time together. I remember how annoyed I was with you and you were with me. This is our chance. I didn't realize how life ultering this would be when I met my aunt." Lexa was crying now too.

"Yes, we both have changed. We will continue to do so, but Clarke I need you in this with me. You're my partner in life. My other half. You're everything I need. You're not an outsider. Never say that again baby. Wherever I am you belong. You once said life was about more then just surviving. Let's live Clarke. Marry me Clarke. Let me make you my wife. No one will harm you or question who you are ever again. I promised you the World at one time. Stay with me and let me show you that world Clarke."

Clarke turned around and started to walk away. She needed a breather. She had believed the brunette was going to break up with her not ask her to Marry her.

"Clarke?" Lexa asked nervously after a few quiet moments between them. Her heart was beating so quickly she was pretty sure it was going to explode out of her chest.

Clarke turned to face the green eyed woman. She had so many thoughts and emotions she didn't know where to start. She was in between slapping Lexa and kissing her. She decided the second choice as she kissed the brunette hard. Lexa gasped a little not expecting Clarke's sudden reaction but relaxed in the kiss as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck pulling her closer to her.

Clarke's hands instantly found Lexa's hips. Her whole body was shaking visibly.

Lexa pulled away looking at Clarke wanting to know what was going on in the woman's head.

"Clarke?"

Clarke nodded." Yes Lexa. Yes."

Lexa raised an eyebrow." What was the hesitation about?" She had to know.

Clarke looked embarrassed." You asked me to marry you. The whole morning I thought you were taking me out here to tell me you wanted to break up." Clarke pushed Lexa with both hands. Suddenly all four guards appeared without warning holding their swords out in their hands ready to strike.

Lexa pushed the blonde behind her." Stand down. She wasn't hurting me. Put your weapons away and leave us." Lexa demanded frightened at the scene in front of her. Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand in hers squeezing it tightly.

"You're an idiot. Absolutely an adorable idiot, but I would never let you go." Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Now I won't ever have to." She whispered to Clarke.

Clarke nodded burying her head in Lexa's shoulder.

"I love you Lexa."

Lexa could finally breathe freely and from fear of the blonde leaving her.

"Thank you Clarke!"


	4. Chapter 4

"We're going to be wives. You're going to be my wife!" Clarke happily sung out loud for the hundredth time in the last couple of hours since she had said Yes to Lexa's proposal. Every time the blonde said 'wife' it made Lexa's heart do a happy dance.

"Yes! My one and only."

Clarke's face scrunched up." Of course your one and only. I don't share. I don't care if that's like one of your peoples oldest tribe rituals here. I would kill someone before I saw anyone place their hands on you."

Lexa gasped. She knew she was dripping. Her core was burning with desire. Hearing how possessive Clarke was over her at the moment made her body react in many of ways.

"I'm pretty sure they're very open minded here from what I have come to learn Clarke, but trust me I don't want anyone other than you. You are everything I need and more." Lexa found the blonde smile as she kissed her on the lips. They had been enjoying their time alone. Mostly lying in each other's arms. Clarke made Lexa get up and dance with her then they raced to the waterfall where they both with no thought took their clothes off and entered the cold waters. They had splashed and swam for a little before their lips met. They had made out the rest of the time until Clarke wanted Lexa more. Lexa asked Clarke every ten minutes how her womb was until a strong glare shut her up for the rest of the time. Behind the waterfall on the little patch of land there Clarke made the brunette scream her name. They were just lying around when Clarke started talking about their coming up celebration.

"What do you Think the 'I have to prove I'm worthy for you' means I'll have to do?" Clarke asked curiously having heard Lexa mention it earlier after explaining how she had to get the clans together to inform them of their 'bonding' as they called it here. Lexa couldn't wait to tell the world the blonde was hers and no one else's.

"I don't know but I will ask. No matter what it is Clarke you are more than enough worthy for me. I'm the one if anybody not worthy of you. I came in this relationship with nothing but myself and you accepted me. You took me in. You're mother no matter how wearily she was at first of me eventually came around and your family became mine."

Clarke was saddened by the mention of her mother. "We will see them again Clarke. Trust me on that." Lexa said knowing where Clarke's mind was.

"Thank you Lexa. Yes my family loves you. Because you're amazing my darling and never say that again. We were made for one another. Both worthy of each other."

Clarke kissed Lexa tenderly before laying on top of the naked brunette.

"Baby, let me take care of you." Lexa strained to move her head to look up at the blonde because Clarke had her tied down to the ground with her arms holding hers down as Clarke sucked a nipple making Lexa's back arch up higher.

Clarke smiled knowing what she was doing to her fiancées body. Only she got to see the Heda. The commander of twelve clans like this. That sent a shiver up her back and down her arms.

Lexa's hands raked through the blonde's hair

as Clarke cupped her sex. Feeling Clarke's finger tip trail up her slit drove her nuts and she wanted, no she needed more of the blonde's delicious fingers.

"Inside me please." She whined. Clarke awed at the brunette's pout before giving in and giving the commander what she needed.

It was late evening when Lexa sadly broke the news they had to travel back to the village. The guards needed rest and they needed to get back to their tent. She promised they would return when the could.

They had fished but when neither caught anything and Clarke fell making Lexa concerned for her womb and safety. She had the guards help assist them for dinner as they had for lunch.

Clarke reassured her it was ok, it wasn't even hurting but the brunette knew the blonde was hiding the pain from her.

The men were very impressive. Nyko helped Clarke back up on the horse without instructions or hesitation.

The ride back to the village was quite silent. Other then a few travelers passing by from time to time where the guards would make sure the strangers didn't get close or try anything on their Heda before returning back onto the trail.

Clarke played with Lexa's fingers that were resting on the blonde's thigh most of the time.

Lexa every now and then would lean over further and kiss the blonde's hair.

"Stop!" Nyko hollered out of nowhere.

Clarke turned to look at Lexa who was looking over at the four guards.

Lexa said a few sentences in grounder making Clarke more curious to find out what was going on.

Nyko pointed to the woods before saying a few words back to Lexa who sat up straighter taking her hand from the blonde's.

"Get Clarke back to camp." She ordered in English for Clarke's sake. The guard Clarke didn't really know's name but she knew it started with a 'S' she believe took a step forward. "Nyko ride back with Clarke" Lexa instructed she didn't trust anyone else. He was the only one that had showed he was worthy and capable of keeping Clarke safe." Stay with her."

Clarke shook her head looking at Lexa pleading." I'm not leaving you." Clarke declared started to shake. She had no clue what was happening. She had her knife on her thigh. Clarke was able to get from Indra although Lexa said she didn't ever need a weapon. The children in this village had knifes Clarke should have something to protect herself as well she had argued. Clarke had eyed the small knife but didn't argue as she accepted it grateful she finally had something.

"Go Clarke with Nyko. He will keep you safe. I will be back." She could tell this wasn't up for discussion, this was a demand. She lost her voice as she felt Lexa descend from the horse. The humongous man taking her place behind the blonde. Clarke instantly tensed up. He quickly took the reins without a word she turned her head watching Lexa nod to her before the three guards and Lexa turned their attention to the woods. Clarke swallowed hard.

"What's going on?" She asked. Clarke realized there was a possible chance this man wouldn't answer her. She wasn't his Heda.

"Ice nation." He informed.

Clarke had heard a few things about the fallen out clan but nothing to trigger why they were a problem.

Like he could read her mind." Two spies with a few dead village people at their feet."

The blonde cringed feeling horrible for the people.

"Heda will make sure they get what is coming to them don't worry Clarke." Clarke was surprised how civil he was being with her. None other would ever have a conversation such as this with her.

"Is she safe?"

Clarke turned to look up at his face. He simply nodded firmly. That's all it took for her to believe him.

Anya had met Nyko and Clarke at the edge of the village. It was as she was waiting for them. Indra and Gustus was also presence. Clarke watched Nyko explain what he had seen and where the commander and the rest of the guards were at the moment. Anya didn't waste any time getting a group together with Indra in the lead.

"Sha Anya." Indra said before the group was gone on horses.

Clarke was escorted back to her tent by Nyko who informed her he wasn't leaving her side until the Heda was back. That made her feel a little better but she was still worried about the brunette out in the middle of nowhere land.

An outrage of hollering made Clarke jump almost as high as the tent's top.

One name being said over and over made the blonde run out of the tent.

Clarke looked in every direction before her eyes spotted the woman she had been waiting on all evening since she was carried away from her earlier. She was on a brown horse holding a sword high in the air yelling some words Clarke didn't understand making the crowd pump their fists with war-ready looks on their faces.

Behind her the three guards appeared escorting two men Clarke assumed was the spies. Both men looked defeated and beaten up.

Nyko stood beside her now with his fist in the air.

She looked over at him." What's going on?"

Nyko felt for the woman who honestly was confused.

"They will be dealt with. See here blood must have blood. Jus drein Jus drein." Suddenly his words echoed throughout the crowd. Clarke watched as Lexa ordered the men tied to a tree. Her face was dirty with black charcoal around her eyes. That made her look like a raccoon kind of. That thought would have made Clarke laugh under any other circumstance but she was truly frightened at the moment. Lexa's clothes were caked in dirt. Blood look like it was mixed with the dirt on her face and arms. Was she hurt? Was there a fight? Well obviously there was some kind of struggle she didn't look like this last time she seen Lexa.

She couldn't stop looking at Lexa as she confidentially read the men their charges before she handed one of the Warriors her knife.

Clarke looked from one man's face to the other. Neither looked too frightened to die. How was this? She had goosebumps all over her as she felt sick to her stomach. These men were going to die. Did Nyko actually see these men kill those people in the woods? Did the men openly admit to doing the crime? She couldn't stand the opposite choice that they were assuming all of this that is and charging these men to death with no evidence. No, Lexa would never allow that. Did these men try to hurt her? Clarke's head felt like it was going to explode as questions kept popping up in her head out of nowhere. As she looked over at Lexa who was standing before her generals with Anya standing just to the right side of her. Both women faces were emotionless. But green eyes told Clarke the whole story this scene in front of her still disturbed her. That's all She needed to know. Her Lexa was still in there as well.

Clarke couldn't watch any longer as she turned around heading back into the tent.

Lexa after the crowd died down finally made her way back into their tent. She stood in the tent's doorway. Clarke had heard the flap open and looked in that direction from the bed. To be honest that's all she had been doing since she came back into the tent. "Lexa." Clarke climbed off their bed rushing over to the frozen shocked commander. Clarke searched for any visible cuts or bruises. She then realised the blood she spotted earlier wasn't Lexa's at all.

"You fought them?" Clarke knew the answer she just wanted the brunette to talk to her.

"They attacked us even with knowing who I was." Lexa answered in a low voice.

"They killed a whole family because they wouldn't give them information on you." She confessed.

Clarke's eyes narrowed." Me?"

"The ice nation Queen is very interested in you." Clarke could see Lexa's fist clenched together. Apparently her interest wasn't in a good 'let's be friends way.'

"Why?" Clarke had no ties with no one other then Lexa here.

"She wants to destroy me. What best way to do that then by hurting you Clarke."

Clarke wrapped her arms around the brunette." I'm here Lexa. I'm safe."

Lexa didn't move for a moment visibly pissed at the threat.

"She will never get close to you! I won't ever allow it." Whom Lexa was talking to was unclear but Clarke squeezed her tighter."

After a moment of hugging and saying calming things to her fiancée Clarke suggested they go take a bath together.

The tension had disappear as the two women soaked peacefully in the lavender as with other herbs Kelton added to the water they bathed in. Clarke sat between the brunette's leg purposely pressing hard into the brunette so Lexa could see she was safe with her. Stay in the present with her. When Lexa got quiet Clarke would squeeze her hand or put Lexa's hand on her breast. She knew that the Men had said a lot more horrible confessions but she didn't need to know them all tonight nor wanted to. She knew the Queen wanted Lexa and her both dead. Learning this made Clarke want to rip the woman's heart out herself for threatening the love of her life. For Lexa's sake though she would keep her mouth silent and comfort her the best way she could.

"How will you announce our bonding for life?" Clarke asked smiling.

"A feast. Anya suggested. I told Her I would talk to you."

Clarke liked the sound of that." Music too?"

She had heard a few kids playing some drums one day after training. She enjoyed the beats. They didn't have CD players or radios here so she missed music dearly.

"If that is what you wish for my dear. The day is yours too."

Lexa had been deep in thought how to make this 'Queen' disappear from threatening Clarke's life and hers but the blonde was not having it as she made her come back to the present every time her mind slipped.

"Thank you Clarke."

Clarke hummed in response.

"I love you Lexa."

Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek before she started washing the blonde's back.

"Can I go to the mall and spend a day at the local spa with Raven and Octavia today?" Clarke teased knowing they had neither here or her friends. Lexa pinched the blonde's side making her Yelp.

"Between you and I Baby, I do miss the mall and ice cream cake." Clarke's eyes widened as she turned." You suck." Lexa stuck her tongue out. She knew the blonde's favorite treat was no where in sight." Good thing I love you." Clarke pouted but not for long as the brunette leaned over catching the blonde's lips.

Their make out session got much heated as the seconds went by.

Both broke off their contact until they got out of the tub. Drying off and placing their clothes back on Clarke held Lexa's hand as they raced back to their tent with all intentions to continue their love making.

A figure inside their tent stopped them dead on their tracks.

The person turned hearing the flap open with wide eyes she ran to her daughter.

"Oh my god Clarke:" Abby Griffith exclaimed as her daughter shockingly hugged her back.

Clarke turned to eye Lexa who look between awe and fuck I'm not getting laid now

. Clarke sent her a small pout before she pulled away from her mother.

"How? When?"

Abby excitedly explained that this woman called and explained who she worked for and that you wanted us to visit.

Lexa looked guilty now. She may had have one of the Women from the village go to the airport and call Abby to be here for the bonding.

Clarke's heart danced knowing this was a gift from Lexa.

Lexa knew how much she missed her mother and - wait did she just say us?

"Who else is here?"

Before Abby could answer three women and two men stepped into the tent.

Lexa glared had not invited meagan along.

Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, Wells and Meagan all stood there all smiling.

Meagan purposely avoided Lexa's eye contact.

"Oh my god this is amazing. I can't believe this." Clarke happily cried. Some of her friends were here. Actually here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the ones that are reading this story. I hope you like it. This chapter is longer.**

Lexa sat across the tent practicing her static commander look as Clarke soaked up her friends presence. It was clear there would be no relaxing for the rest of the night as the tent filled with laughter and talking.

Abby was the only one to retire to her tent shortly after briefly catching up with both Lexa and Clarke. Lexa was sure to place guards around the visitors tents knowing how unkind they were to outsiders.

Meagan had only barely said two words to her and they weren't directly about her.

Bellamy was still the love struck sad puppy over Clarke as he use to be. She knew he was harmless though. Did any of Clarke's friends not want her? Lexa shook her head at that thought because Clarke had Raven, Octavia, and Jasper.

Lexa's intentions were to bring Abby here for Clarke. She knew the woman would bring Raven that was a given. Seeing Octavia wasn't a real shock but the other three yes.

How would the grounders react to more of Clarke's people in their village? Did she really just say 'Clarke's people?' Should she talk to Anya?

Clarke caught her eyes instantly getting up from the floor she walked over to the brunette.

Wrapping her arms around her waist Lexa immediately hugged the blonde back. Never being able to refuse the blonde. It was hard when a picture of the blonde's naked body came to her mind. Clarke knew exactly what Lexa was thinking of. She gave her a small pout as she looked up at her." Soon, love."Clarke whispered.

"Come sit and talk with us."

Lexa looked down at the blonde's pleading eyes." I need to go see Anya." Clarke frowned." At this hour?"

Lexa shrugged." Safety plan for the guests."

Clarke understood this place was not for outsiders but she hadn't been thinking in that manner overwhelmed with happiness.

"Come back soon to me." Clarke kissed Lexa's lips. A whistle came from the group behind them. A few 'Get a rooms' and what sound like a gag sound that had to come only from a certain blonde Lexa couldn't stand.

Clarke tightened their embrace. She had heard the gag sounds as well making her want to slap the blonde. She was going to talk to the woman once she could about respecting them. Especially in this place where playing like you're going to kill someone can actually get you 'real' killed. "Don't be with Meagan alone." Lexa whispered to the blonde who rolled her eyes. Lexa had nothing to be jealous over.

Lexa gave the crowd a small nod before she left the tent.

"This commander job has really changed her." Raven commented as soon as the brunette was out of the tent.

Clarke nodded." She's an extraordinary leader to her people." Clarke smiled thinking of Lexa around these people.

"To the scary looking jungle men." Meagan commented while she laughed mockingly. Clarke was across the tent in a blink of an eye with her finger pointing at the woman's chest.

"You need to shut your mouth and have respect. Why are you even here?" Clarke's eyebrow raised waiting for the blonde to answer her.

"I come to see you." She answered irritated.

"Lexa is not your enemy. Not here. We're still dealing with what happened a couple months ago. I'll send you packing before you start any drama here understand that."

The rest of the group whom had found the ground more interesting then ever in their life all allowed Clarke and Meagan to have their moment before Bellamy was the one to cut through the tension as he stood up and announced he was exhausted. Everyone followed cue explaining the plane ride was brutal. Clarke knew they were all lying but she was grateful for the alone time after everyone left to go to their tents.

Sitting down on her bed Clarke let out a deep breath she hadn't realised she was holding in until this very moment.

What was she going to do about that woman? They were friends. Very good friends. Meagan just didn't have no boundaries. She had wanted Clarke but Clarke never felt that way. When Lexa came along Meagan was extremely jealous of her.

Clarke was all the time defending her relationship to Meagan until Clarke realized she didn't have to explain anything to the blonde. Three months ago she started being extremely needy and touchy. Lexa and her started arguing about how close is too close when it came to Meagan and her. Clarke really was use to the blonde being that close. She never thought she would actually step out of place too bad.

That day Lexa stopped by to take Clarke out to lunch with no notice she came in to Clarke yelling at Meagan. Lexa concerned instantly took Clarke's side trying to figure out what was going on. When she heard that Meagan kissed her girlfriend she lost it.

It took awhile to get Lexa off of Meagan. At first Clarke allowed it until she realised that wasn't a good decision.

Meagan did come around a month later apologizing begging for forgiveness. Lexa knew Clarke didn't want to lose Meagan as a friend so she forgave her but warned her she would not forget.

Clarke cringed to even think of those times. That time between the two was the hardest. Poor Lexa. Clarke never wanted to ever be in that situation ever again.

The flap moved catching the blonde's attention.

Lexa stood thankful to see only the blonde in their tent.

Clarke being thankful they were in a far better place in their relationship then they were back just a few months ago, crossed the tent in less than a couple strides wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck as she found her lips expertly.

"Not that I'm not very happy with that greeting. What was that for?" Lexa asked once they pulled apart. Clarke was taking back. Was it really that long since she just kissed Lexa like that without a reason?

That made her frown inside a little. She needed to be better.

"Because I love you Lexa. I'm the luckiest woman in the world because I have you."

Lexa awed just staring at the blonde.

They made love then slept in each other's arms for the few hours they got to sleep.

The grounders found Clarke's friends just as annoying. Maybe slightly more than they found her when she first arrived. Their expressions were amusing to the blonde.

"I don't think they know what to think with our group here." Clarke laughed as she told Lexa about the women that wouldn't stop following Jasper and Bellamy around. She was laying in between Lexa's legs with her head on the brunette's thigh looking up at Lexa who was looking down at her.

"The men didn't know what to do or think." Clarke explained.

"Octavia has found a new love interest. His name is Lincoln. I was able to talk to Nyko and gather some information on him. One of your best men he says. We should get closer to him." Lexa couldn't believe what she was hearing come out of the blonde's mouth.

"Really Clarke? You want me to give him more assignments and responsibility because your friend has a 'crush' on this guard."

Clarke rolled her eyes." He's nice to me too Lexa. He hasn't looked at me once as he wants to kill me so he gets brownie points for that. I need more guards around me like that. Safety is important"

Now it was Lexa's turn to roll her eyes." Clarke you're a bad liar."

Clarke shrugged." You love me."

Lexa knew she had to get back to the clan meeting. She was on a break for lunch and to take a breather from the problems of the other clans. Clarke had met her in their tent to spend some time alone.

They had been making out this morning when Abby barged in and demanded a tour of the grounds.

No doors. That's the problem here. Anya promised Polis would be the opposite. She would have wall privacy. She was starting to believe Polis was a fairy tale like Clarke believed.

"Clarke, Anya informed me that Echo will take over your training. You will start up as soon as possible. Tomorrow she will go over the basics with you." Clarke remembered what she wanted to know all of a sudden.

"How about the 'show I'm worthy for you bit?' Did she say anything?"

Lexa shook her head." Ask Echo." She advised.

Clarke nodded." I hate this part. We made love. Ate. Talked a little bit and now you're leaving me."

That hurt Lexa's heart hearing those words.

"One day soon my love we will go back to our waterfall and stay all day."

Clarke smiled into that promise." After were married right?"

Lexa nodded wrapping her arms around her soon to be wife.

"Mine forever."

Clarke hummed before kissing Lexa.

"What did Lexa say?" Octavia asked anxiously.

"Don't worry O, I'm all for matchmaking. I got this."

Octavia laughed." No matter how mighty Lexa is you still have that girl whipped."

Clarke winked. She knew that was true. Even Lexa knew it though she didn't admit it out loud.

"Can we go exploring today?"

Clarke agreed she hadn't really been too far around this place afraid for her life but with her family around her she felt like she could bare the stares and whispers. Lexa never saw this because when she was around everyone was in awe. They completely ignored her presence so they didn't care much about glaring in the blonde's direction.

Abby being a doctor asked to see their medical tent. She had become a fan of Dayton who seemed to really enjoy her company and advice.

Bellamy and Jasper as well as Raven were on board with exploring. This morning they had got the basic tour before they were brought back to their tents and Lexa was escorted away for training.

Meagan opt out with no explanation.

"Don't move." Bellamy instructed the group harshly. They had ventured further then they had thought they had. Clarke was cursing to herself now as she should have known better. They had snuck past their guards and now she wished those men were with her. A sound had the five on alert. The waterfall was an amazing time. The girls all allowed the boys to push them in except for Raven who was first one in the lake. After they all dried off they followed the woods down a little deeper curious to see what was around if anything. They had found nothing but woods.

Raven started throwing leaves at Jasper whom in return grabbed a fist full of grass and ran after her. Not long after that they all were chasing each other until now. Getting back to the village seemed very difficult. Everything around them looked the same.

"Hello We're just looking for the village." Bellamy looked to Clarke for a name.

"Ton DC." Clarke yelled out answering his question.

Maybe whomever was out there would know where they were looking for and help them get back there.

Jasper found a pretty tall rock when Clarke moved and stood on top of it. He looked around but couldn't see anyone or anything moving in any direction. Clarke jumped up with him to look. He turned to look in the other direction as Clarke lost her footing and jumped down to walk over to Bellamy who was still searching for the unknown person he knew was out there. Soon as she started to take a step she heard a gasp. Jasper was thrown back by the force of the arrow that went through his chest. Both Clarke and Octavia screamed at the same time.

Raven rushed over to Jasper's side. Clarke was about to run when an arm grabbed hers.

"We need to gather rocks or something to fight." Bellamy demanded fearful.

"I have my knife." Clarke said touching her pocket she kept it in.

"Go help Jasper, Clarke! I have a gun."

Both Bellamy and Clarke turned to the brunette." How?"

Raven gave her a 'really' look. She was good at what she did. Raven was the mechanic, the thinker. When it came down to it she could fix any problem she was faced with. The only thing she couldn't do was fix her love life. Or the lack of one. Both women and men found her intimidating. To be honest she was also a player too.

Clarke rushed to Octavia's side who was trying to get Jasper to calm down.

"Jasper. We're going to get help. We're going to get you out of here." Clarke whispered hoping her words were true.

"He's bleeding pretty bad." Octavia exclaimed trying to keep her frightened voice down.

Clarke nodded seeing just how bad.

"I don't have any supplies with me." She confessed out loud." I have nothing." She was panicking.

Suddenly bushes were shaking all around them. Octavia stood as did Clarke who held her knife out in front of her trembling a bit.

"We're surrounded." Bellamy yelled out in distress.

Raven pointed her gun in every direction she saw something move.

This was frustrating they had to get Jasper back to the village. They didn't even know how many people were out there to even think of a plan to defend themselves.

Clarke didn't know if this would work but she had to try.

"If you harm us the commander. Heda." She corrected. "Will kill each and everyone of you. I'm the Heda's lover."

Bellamy's eyes widened. This was either the smartest plan she had come up within seconds or the stupidest on in which they would all seriously pay for. She was about to see as the men appeared out of the trees in front of them now.

All four had gathered closer together covering Jasper's body the best they could.

"One of you hurt our friend. He needs help. He needs medical treatment. Please let us go by."

One of the grounder men took a step closer to Clarke who swallowed hard. She didn't know if they could even understand her.

Raven held her gun tighter in her hand ready to point and pull the trigger at any moment.

Clarke's heartbeat was racing a million miles per minute it seemed." If you hurt us, you will die horribly." Clarke shakily but strongly warned.

The man stepped closer now practically breathing on the blonde. His dark eyes intensified on her every movements.

His hand reached up almost touching her face when a knife blade went flying into the hand sending it flying away from the blonde's wincing face. The Man looking down at the knife in his hand turned to see who had just attacked him. His eyes widened comical seeing the Heda with Indra and Anya.

Lexa growled at the grounders that we're all standing in front of Clarke and the small group. Her eyes glaring on the man right In front of Clarke. He was still too close to her. Clarke started to breathe again. She felt as though she may actually pass out before she remembered Jasper needed help instantly she turned to Lexa." Jasper needs my mother and Dayton now." She cried.

Lexa looked beyond her panicking fiancée to the mumbling man on the ground.

Her heart ached for Clarke knowing how much Jasper meant to her but she couldn't show any emotion. She was the commander.

She demanded Indra and a few others that were behind her that Clarke hadn't seen before including Lincoln and Nyko to help get Jasper back to the village. Clarke instructed the group how to safely get him back with out making the injury worse.

She couldn't allow herself to look at her attacker as she walked beside Jasper holding his hand. She turned to Lexa as they passed pleading with her to come with. Lexa couldn't. Clarke understood though.

Clarke took comfort in knowing they were now safe. Jasper will have a chance now since they were all still alive.

But who told Lexa they were even in the woods? Clarke thought it over as they rushed back to the village and to the medical tent were Abby and Dayton got right to work. Well Abby did at first. Dayton stood until he was instructed to do so. Clarke lied saying Lexa had demanded him to help the outsider. These people were dead set in their laws around here.

"Mom, please save him." Clarke cried holding Octavia who was holding Raven who was crying hard. Bellamy had his hand on both Clarke and Octavia's back.

Just like the traitors greeting in the village the group heard the grounders voices loudly as their Heda brought these men back. Justice would be served.

Clarke heard one grounder growl before saying 'Death to all the Ice nation traitors.' Clarke winced hearing where the men had come from. What if? Clarke really wanted to hurl as she thought about the traitors warning. The Queen wanted Clarke. Clarke carelessly snuck away from her guards. The guards there to protect her. She ran off alone in unknown woods because 'her friends wanted a thrill!' Well they got one that was for sure. Now Jasper could die and it would be her fault.

Abby expertly called out instructions that Clarke followed trying to stop the bleeding now.

"Bellamy take the girls to your tents."

Clarke shook her head." I don't know any guards here to ask them to stay with you all."

Abby frowned." I need everybody out."

Suddenly Lincoln appeared into the tent with a concerned expression on his face. He walked up to Octavia and Raven whom both stood crying in each other's arms.

"You ok?" He asked. Clarke knew he was talking to Octavia who's head shot up from raven's shoulder hearing his voice.

"Jasper." All she could say.

"Lincoln could you please escort them back to their tents and make sure they're safe. Please make sure Meagan is safe too." Clarke asked hoping he agreed to listen to her although she had no control in his decision either way.

He nodded in her direction." Are you alright Klarke?

She was a little taken back by the question but admired him as she did Nyko too.

"Yes. Please see to them."

Raven hugged Clarke one more time making her promise to come tell them when Abby was finished.

Clarke held her hand as she gave The lifeless man a kiss on the forehead. Octavia gave Clarke a kiss on the cheek before she took her brother's hand and Raven's and following Lincoln out of the tent leaving Clarke alone with Dayton and Her mother.

It took two hours to get Jasper stable enough for Abby to say 'they've done everything they could.'

Clarke looked out of the tent after washing her bloody hands next to her mother to see a nearby guard plus her regular guards. She motioned with a head tilt for the guards to Come closer."Will you guys please escort my mother and I to my friend's tent?" All three nodded. Dayton had volunteered to stay with Jasper. Clarke promised to be as quick as she could coming back. She knew Dayton wasn't obligated to stay Lexa only said help take care of him and she didn't really say those exact words either.

Abby wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders seeing how deep in thought she was at the moment.

"I love you honey. Are you sure this is the place where you should be? Where Lexa and you should be? These people are dangerous." Abby whispered looking over to the silhouette of the two humongous men in front of them.

Clarke was thrown out of her trance as she looked around her at grounders holding blades up in the air. She knew what was happening. Lexa was killing the men whom attacked her. Whom attacked Jasper with an arrow to the chest. She wanted to go scream at all of them. Put the blade in the man's chest that struck Jasper. She has never been one for violence. Now was she an animal? Was her mother right. Was this a place they should be?

Without thought she ran. Ran away from her mother's arms. Ran from her guards. She needed to face the men who were in those woods not for Jasper. Not for her friends but for her and Lexa. She had figured it out. They were spying on them as they walked through the woods. They didn't know who Clarke was until she confessed who she was to them but they had an ideal somehow who she was.

She had been in front of the rock for a moment before Jasper jumped on top of it. The arrow was meant for her head but she moved.

By the time she reached Lexa and Anya in the middle of the clearing with the eight men tied to posts her face was red and she was ready to kill the whole Ice nation. Well, that's how she felt anyhow.

Her anger disappeared by a hundred degrees as Lexa's eyes caught hers. Lexa wasn't giving any emotion off through her facial expressions but Clarke could read her mind through her dark green eyes. She wanted to know if she were ok.

Anya was the one to step forward. Clarke would tell her off if need be.

But her mind went blank as Anya stood offering Clarke her own knife.

Clarke glanced down at the knife before glancing back at the woman.

What did she want her to do? Anya nodded her head slightly.

Clarke understood then. She was going to be the one to make the final cut that would kill the man who attacked her friend. He stood tied to a tree looking already dead but she could see his chest still rising. He was still alive. She cringed seeing how cut up he was. The other men were dead. Their bodies just hanging off the trees. Well; what was left of their cut up bodies anyhow.

She opened to her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. She had came running to get justice for Jasper. She accepted the blade. Taking a deep breath she started to walk closer to the man.

He felt her presence instantly. Opening his swollen eyes as wide as he could to stare her down.

"I didn't want this." She whispered to him. Honestly that was true. She had not wanted the men to die. But then apart of her had wanted these men to pay with their lives for being a threat to Lexa. For hurting Jasper who was still back in the medical tent on a table fighting for his life. For trying to hurt her. She was quite complexed with everything.

"You don't have the strength to beat what's coming for you foolish girl. You won't last." He could understand her. He spoke broken English.

Clarke's anger reappeared like that. She held the blade to the man's throat pressing slightly into his skin.

"I am strong enough and will live as well as Jasper unlike you."

The man smirked a little.

"You think with your heart and not your head. Heda will not be able to protect you as you won't be able to protect her." His eyes turned slightly towards the brunette.

Clarke lost it. It wasn't until two hands she knew very well gripped both sides of her back arms that she stopped stabbing the man. Her eyesight came back as Lexa pleading with her to calm down. "Let go of the blade Clarke he's dead."

Clarke saw this was true. The man was dead and she was covered In his blood.

"I will always protect her." Clarke pushed Lexa's hands off of her before turning around to the grounders who stood quietly watching the scene.

Clarke didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be here. With that thought she ran across the field to the faces she needed to see the most at the moment. Yes she needed Lexa but she knew she couldn't have her at the moment. Lexa was Heda now.

"Clarke!" Raven exclaimed in horror.

Clarke was deathly pale as she reached her friends. Before she could say a word she hurled.

Octavia was about to step forward to help Clarke but she stayed in her spot as Lexa motioned for her to stay back as she approached.

Clarke wiped her mouth on the back of her hand before standing up. She turned shocked to see Lexa.

"Lex-" Clarke fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

"You know we're going to have to talk about what happened the other day." Lexa called out as she watched Clarke take a pretty hard blow to the stomach.

The blonde winced out in pain at the blow but stopped to roll her eyes in the brunette's direction before blocking another possible blow.

No one was supposed to be in the clearing other than Echo and her. Lexa being Heda gave her a free pass.

Lexa had been very irritatingly protective over her fiancee the last couple of days. Clarke had barely seen her friends as the brunette ordered her to attend every meeting She had. As well as sit through village requests.

She also walked around the village to greet people with Lexa and watched at the corner of the clearing with Lincoln and Nyko as Lexa trained.

Clarke found some good at being able to watch Lexa train though. She picked up on some of the brunette's fighting style.

She had tried to replicate the same movements from memory but failed the first hundred times.

She had gotten down a few moves now. Both Echo and Lexa praised her on her hard work. Lexa had not commented on her stealing her moves just yet. Clarke knew Lexa knew where she had picked up the moves though.

"Clarke I will demand you talk to me."

Clarke was reaching her boiling point with Lexa's consistency. She had admitted everything was overwhelming the other night when they laid in bed together after she had fainted in Lexa's arms. Clarke confessed she was frightened of her thoughts but didn't explain or comment further.

Lexa was undoubtedly concerned for the blonde. Clarke knew this but she wasn't ready to talk. Not yet.

Clarke turned to the brunette now she was pleading with Lexa with her eyes to drop this.

Echo stepped back seeing Heda's hand up in the air.

"Echo! You're done today. Go back to the village."

Echo nodded as she bowed slightly before picking up her weapons bag and walking out of sight with one look back at Clarke with a smile.

Clarke crossed her arms across her chest as the brunette stepped closer to her face to face.

"Lexa! I told you I'm not ready to talk."

Lexa frowned." I know what you said. It's time. We declare our bonding tonight. Then your quest to show you are strong enough to be my wife. We still don't know what that all entitles. We can't have any secrets or troubles between us. Understand that Klarke."

Clarke listened though she rather be training. An idea popped up in her head. She turned around and leaned over grabbing two swords.

She threw one to Lexa who caught it without blinking. Damn she's good. Clarke thought as she stepped a few feet back and raised the sword.

"Train with me and we will talk."

Lexa's eyebrow raised." You want to duel with me?"

Clarke nodded smiling." Yep. What? the all so powerful Heda afraid she'll be beat by a little unknown outsider."

Clarke squealed inside seeing the brunette's glare. Lexa threw her sword out in front of her touching Clarke's neck with the tip but not poking through skin.

"I told you never to refer to yourself as that ever again." Lexa hissed disgusted Clarke had just called herself both an 'outsider' and 'unknown' which sent a rush of anger up the brunette's spine.

What right did Clarke have to call herself those things? Did she really feel like an unknown outsider when she had done everything to show Clarke just the opposite. All her efforts to change that.

Clarke frowned now seeing how deep Lexa took the insult.

Clarke stepped away from the sword pointed to her throat. She dropped her sword as she walked over to her fiancee.

"I love you Lexa. I was kidding. I know I am not an outsider and of course everyone knows me." Lexa listened still was trying to process what she had just heard. "I do have a big mouth." Clarke joked.

"Clarke, is this how you feel?"

Clarke cupped Lexa's face in between her hands looking directly in the brunette's green orbs.

"No I don't." Clarke firmly answered letting Lexa find the answer in her eyes.

"Why won't you talk to me about the other day?"

Clarke flinched.

"Because Lexa I was in the wrong. I went along with skipping out on our guards. My guards. I disobeyed you and Look what happened. Lexa, Jasper could have been killed. He still could die. That Infection yesterday I thought would kill him certainly. He's strong but if I had been thinking slightly about anything other then having a good time I would have realized going off into the woods was a bad decision. I deserve to be punished."

Lexa shook her head." You've punished yourself enough."

Clarke started to tear up and she couldn't control it.

Why did this have to happen at this moment?

She wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"I'm so sorry Lexa." Clarke cried as she held onto the brunette's neck tightly.

"Clarke please don't blame yourself. I knew this would have to happen soon. I'm just glad it's now and not later. When your guards came to Anya and I with the news you weren't in your tent I went straight to Meagan who at first was difficult but she complied after we had a talk." Clarke cringed only being able to imagine what that talk involved.

"I was deathly afraid we weren't going to make it in time. Clarke I could have lost you." Lexa explained sadly.

Clarke could feel how much that fact affected the commander.

"I'm sorry Lexa." Clarke knew she came close to death. Of course they all did. She thought that man was going to kill her with his bare hands. Lexa had saved her though. Saved them all. Including Jasper.

Clarke knew what Lexa needed. Without hesitation she kissed her hard. She poured as much emotion as she could into the kiss.

Lexa kissed her just as hard as their hands entwined with each others now. Bodies flushed together.

The day went by too quickly...

"We're here to celebrate a bonding for life ritual for Heda and Klarke." Anya announced to the grounders. Cheers erupted coming from her friends which made Clarke blush.

Lexa seemed more thrilled with the feast then the actual ceremony. Clarke had called her out as they sat beside each other at the head of the table. Lexa tried to ignore the blonde's irritation.

"I thought it was a beautiful ceremony Klarke I did. I'm just hungry. No big deal."

Clarke's eyebrow raised." When the ceremony was finished you turned to the table holding food and said 'Finally!' I mean I was still in a bliss of 'OMG were married' and you're just like 'FOOD' it's disturbing.

Lexa took Clarke's hand. "Baby, I have you as my life partner and amazing food in front of me. I am in heaven right now."

Clarke couldn't stay mad at this adorable dork. This night was perfect. Lexa of course was dressed in her regular grounder attire but the red cloak that hung from her shoulders. Octavia and Raven had with the help with some of the village women made Clark a beautiful dress with the same red cloth Lexa had on. She wore knee high black boots with braids in her hair thanks to some of the younger girls Lexa had help her earlier. Lexa also had braids and wore the same kind of boots as her.

The music filled the night air surrounded by high torches giving light to the darkness. Everyone was out, happy and really relaxing. The speeches they exchanged to one another we're beautiful. The clans didn't understand the traditional wedding vow laws but they abided since that is what their Heda wanted.

Leaning over she pressed her lips to Lexa's.

"I love being your wife." Clarke smiled leaning her forehead against Lexa's.

Meagan fake coughed loudly to get the twos attention.

Lexa glared at the woman for intruding. She really was about to put this woman in a cell. Of course just for the night. Without telling Clarke of course.

"What is it?"Clarke asked the woman in front of her and intruding on her kiss time with her new wife. Clarke was rubbing circles in Lexa's thigh to keep her calm.

"The spiked hair scary grounder man down there looking this way wants to speak to you two."

Clarke and Lexa both look at the grounder they each didn't recognize.

Meagan could see the question in Clarke's eyes.

"He asked me to announce his arrival. I was on my way to grab more meat." She explained before signaling the man over.

"Good luck." Meagan turned and left Lexa's mouth hanging slightly opened and Clarke still looking at the stranger approaching.

Clarke took Lexa's hand as the man stood in front of their table.

"Heda, my honors to be in front of you." His broken English got worse after that Clarke couldn't understand him.

Lexa looked over at her the same time the man had started talking to her.

Clarke didn't understand what he was saying." What?" She whispered to her wife.

"Tradition says Jahar here will welcome you into the clan by showing you off." Lexa looked like she was about to bust out in laughter at any given second.

Clarke looked horrified." What are you saying? You want this man to show me off?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing she was clearly offended.

Lexa rolled her eyes but only Clarke could see the Heda's reaction.

"He wants to dance with you Clarke." Lexa explained amused.

Clarke shook her head utterly shocked." You're going to allow this?"

Lexa shrugged." It is a tradition and just a dance."

"You're evil." Clarke gave in and turned to Jahar. " Sure. Let's dance."

Lexa translated her wife's wording making the man smile.

"Watch your hands." Lexa warned the man sternly in English then translated in grounder to make sure the Man understood. Yes he was allowed to welcome Clarke into the clans but she belonged to the Heda.

Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheek before she followed the man to where people were dancing to the rhythm of drums. Clarke instantly found Octavia and Lincoln dancing beside Bellamy, Jasper and Raven.

All smiled widely at the blonde as the man and her started to dancing to the beat.

Clarke let the man lead until another man joined them. Suddenly she was surrounded by grounders. Clarke looked around her at all the smiling, relaxed faces. Not what she was used to.

"Okay buddy back it up." Clarke exclaimed loudly feeling just how close the man was to her back side. He was dancing really roughly on her now. He was getting too excited.

Suddenly he was gone and arms were wrapping around her front.

Clarke panicked for a split second before realizing whose arms were around her. She turned to see Lexa's head on her shoulder.

"Getting too close to my love." Lexa whispered.

Clarke relaxed into Lexa's arms loved being able to be this laid back with the Heda.

Echo showed up with Anya to her side.

"To show your worthy Klarke you must go through the next challenge before we actually declare you two branded together for life." Lexa tensed as Echo started reading off what all that entitles. Klarke understood every word.

Lexa's hold around Clarke's waist tightened protectively.

"All lovers must perform this ritual to declare they have strength to lead beside our Heda." Anya explained. Lexa's face didn't give off any emotion unlike Clarke's mother who gasped in horror.

"Absolutely not." Abby spoke up not believing Lexa was going to agree with this.

Lexa held up her hand. The woman shut up instantly.

"Let's talk in my tent." Lexa firmly declared. Not wanting everyone to blow up at each other.

Lexa turned walking away without another word. Clarke watched for a second before Lexa turned back around."Klarke let's go."

Echo, Anya and the rest followed.

Lexa only allowed Indra, Gustus, and Anya in the tent. Clarke's friends and mother threw a fit but this wasn't their decision. They had nothing to do with this. Although they loved Clarke almost as much as she did Lexa needed time to hear them out.

Clarke hadn't said a word. Lexa couldn't read her either.

"Why is this a tradition?" Lexa asked really on the edge of blowing up. She knew how to keep her emotions in check. When it came to telling a villager no. She was good at hiding her feelings when there were threats of war and threats on her life but this was Clarke. They wanted her to watch as Clarke fought a warrior. A skilled warrior from any clan she chose to the death for her honor.

She wouldn't allow this. She loved Clarke with all her life. Clarke was in this position because of her.

"Heda, Clarke needs to prove publicly she can stand on her own." Indra explained.

"I don't think so." Lexa declared." She will not fight to the death to prove to anyone she is worthy of standing beside me. She is worthy. She is my strength and the reason I am here today." Lexa explained trying to keep her self in check.

Clarke still was quiet.

"That isn't a wise move Heda. Klarke will be challenged no matter what. She is an outsider."

"SHE IS MY WIFE! No one will question her."

Everyone cringed but kept composer as Lexa yelled angrily.

Clarke still didn't say a word.

"Lexa. This isn't personal. This is how we live." Anya began but was shut up instantly by the glare Lexa shot her.

"Klarke, what do you have to say about this?" Anya asked not looking at her seething niece at the moment. She knew Clarke knew about their culture by now. She knew Clarke understood how important this was to her place here in their world. Lexa did too but she was leading with her heart at the moment and not with her head.

Clarke was snapped out of her trance with the mention of her name.

She looked at Anya honestly not knowing what was asked. She had been thinking everything over since she heard what was expected of her. This is why Anya pushed training on her. This is why Echo had gotten angry with her and Lexa when they weren't taking her training so serious. She finally knew why now. It all made sense.

She had to do this. No matter how scared she was at the moment. It would have to pass. She had to show these people she was here to stay.

"I will fight and I win." Clarke announced without looking at her wife. She knew once she did the tears would fall.


	7. Chapter 7

**I admit that finale was nothing I was expecting... It broke my heart again to see Lexa and Clarke say goodbye again but at least this time she died (I'm not sure on that a hundred percent) saving Clarke.**

 **Hope you're enjoying this story. Thanks again for reading.**

"No!"

Clarke rolled her eyes the hundredth time that hour.

"Lexa I have to."

Lexa shook her head as she held tightly onto the sword handle in her waist belt.

"You don't have to. You will not Klarke. I can't just sit by and watch someone hurt you. You would ask me to do so?" Lexa couldn't control her heart beat and her heavy breathing at the moment. Clarke wasn't seeing the outcome in this like she was.

Clarke cringed she knew she couldn't watch as someone hurt Lexa. But Lexa's place here wasn't being questioned like hers.

"Lexa look at me." Clarke caught Lexa's eyes.

"I'm ready. I can do this." Lexa shook her head." It's to the death Klarke. You know what that means. I have to watch you fight until you either kill someone or they kill you. Either way I will lose you. Klarke you are so strong baby but killing an innocent man I know will drive you mad. I saw how you were after witnessing the traitors being killed. I held you as you cried. I saw how you looked for days at our village. I don't want any of this for you. You are my wife. They will respect that. I'm the commander here. They will realize I do things differently. Starting with this. Klarke let me do this. Let me change this or fight for you."

Clarke shook her head." You know it won't stop. The threats will get worse. Let me prove I can hold my own."

Good thing no one other then Clarke and her were in the tent as tears started spewing from Lexa's eyes.

"You can't do this. Klarke you will die."

Clarke wanted to cry too seeing Lexa but she had to get this across to her wife.

"Don't have little faith in me Lexa."

Lexa shook her head wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I can't lose you." Lexa whispered.

Clarke was quiet in thinking mode for a moment.

"I have an idea."

Once Lexa was done discussing her new rulings to Anya and she made sure Klarke was ready she gave them her approval to move this ritual on.

"Klarke will prove her strength to all of us today. Heda has changed the rules for us all. The duel will go until the Heda seems the mission is complete. Not to the death no longer."

The crowd erupted with whispers and questions about the new rule but they were instantly quieted when Lexa appeared with her hand held high in the air.

"New lead, new times. Now let's get started. I call up Racks from Trikru."

Clarke internally screamed 'fuck' why would she choose him? Then it donned on her this was her chance to get her revenge on the man. The punishment he deserved.

Lexa had quietly took him away from the village and had him beaten for what he had done to her.

Titus had praised Lexa in this decision saying she truly had the spirit in her.

Lexa would see Titus again soon for her part in the sworn in ritual. She didn't need anyone present but him and her but Clarke knew she would be there as well.

Clarke didn't look at Lexa to ask anything she already knew. Racks had a big gash in his leg that slowed him down. No one knew about the beaten from Heda but a few. Lexa was trying to give her the best advantage she could.

Clarke had said Racks being beaten was punishment enough though Lexa disagreed and wanted his head on a stick.

Racks appeared in the clearing ready to fight nonetheless. Clarke could see it in his eyes.

Was this a wise choice?

Clarke turned to see her mother and friends approaching. No one was supposed to be in the clearing but Racks and her but she knew Lexa would allow them to say what they needed to.

Everyone gave her a hug and wished her luck. Her mother held on a little longer before kissing her cheek.

"Mom I'll be fine." Abby nodded sadly." Remember everything I told you this morning. Go for those points on the body. Clarke, don't be afraid to kill that bastard." Clarke nodded trying to keep from crying.

"You better not die on me Clarke. I will bring you back to just kill you myself." Raven teased nervously she didn't know what else to say or do.

"Please take care of my mom." Clarke whispered to the brunette.

Raven nodded." Always."

Meagan was the last to hug her. She kissed Clarke on the cheek making Lexa hiss loudly behind her.

"Come out of this alive." Meagan whispered to her.

"I will." Clarke promised.

Lexa was the last person she was expected to see in the clearing. They had said their good byes earlier. After she declared she was ready to fight and Lexa told her council the decision and her 'new rules' they were able to lay in bed in each other's arms after making love. Lexa had gave up on pleading with her at that point. Clarke had made up her mind.

In the morning Lexa refused to let Clarke go anywhere. Since she got here and found out whom she was she never felt this strong about leaving it all behind to go back to America and be with Clarke.

Clarke of course was the voice of reasoning for once. She had explained to Lexa this was their destiny. To lead these people and keep them in peace.

"Lexa?"

Clarke watched as the commander took her place right in front of the blonde.

Clarke held her breathe as the quiet commander tried to get her nerve up to say something. They didn't need to say words as their eyes were saying everything each needed to hear and more.

"I will be fine Lexa." Clarke volunteered.

Lexa's eyes were glistening." I know. I had to come out here and explain to you why I chose him. I saw your expression when I called for him. Klarke, think about what he's done to you. What he put me through. Think about what he did and let that anger build from there. Klarke, he's the only thing standing in your way from your goal. From me." Lexa whispered for only she could hear.

Clarke already could feel the blood boiling just under her skin.

Lexa then turned and walked to Racks.

"Try to kill her and I will have you killed on the spot." Lexa warned before turning around and leaving to sit on her throne they had placed right in front of the clearing.

Lexa stood in front of the throne looking for her men. She found Lincoln who was intently staring at Racks.

Nyko was across the clearing doing the same thing waiting for a signal from Lexa to strike. Echo was closest to Clarke now watching every move the blonde and man made.

Her instructions were clear if she seen anything suspicious from the man she was to strike or signal.

She was secretly hoping that he would try something. This would make this whole ordeal quicker.

She took a deep breath as she nodded to the man holding a drum. He instantly started beating on his drums loudly to indicate the duel had started.

Clarke was sure all of her ribs were broken in two. She couldn't feel her right hand any longer or her knuckles on either hand.

She had gotten some good hits on Racks. The anger she felt rise every time she looked at his face.

"Foolish girl. You will die here today." He sneered.

Clarke ducked his fist before it could hit him in the nose.

"You will not beat me." Clarke growled. Blood was spewing from her nose and mouth. The crowd was still cheering but she couldn't hear anything but the blood that was racing in her ears. She wasn't guaranteed that she would actually survive this even if Lexa stopped the duel soon, her injuries were quite severe.

Clarke couldn't look at Lexa. Her heart wouldn't allow her to. She needed to just keep focus on ducking blows long enough so this humongous man got warn out hopefully.

Clarke threw herself on Racks as he was turned to pay attention to someone hollering at him.

Her fist landed right into the side of his head. Knocking him off his balance. He grunted before he caught his balance expertly. Clarke's whole body shook in pain.

She couldn't escape his fist this time. He knocked her backwards down on her ass hard.

Hovering over her his eyes were glowing. He had finally got her where he had wanted her.

Clarke had absolutely no energy to rise but she knew she had to get away from his limbs. 'Fall down, quickly rise' Echo had instructed her. Never give your enemy the opportunity to keep you down. That's the end of your game if they keep you below them. They have the power at that moment.

Clarke grabbed some dirt in her hands as she scooted backwards putting distance between the grounder and her.

"Yu gonplei ste odon."

The man hollered before his hand started moving up Showing Clarke the blade he now held in the palm of his right hand.

Clarke's eyes widened but this gave her enough strength to stand. She knew exactly what those words meant.

She was on her feet in no time. She couldn't die. Not today. Lexa and her just got married. If they had been home this would have never occurred.

They would be on their way to the Bahamas or Hawaii for their honeymoon. Instead though she was getting her ass handed to her to try her best to prove to these people she is worthy of her wife. Oh how life hands you sour lemons sometimes.

Shaking the thought out of her head she watched Racks every move. Her heart was beating out of her chest as sweat started to pour down her face. He had a blade no one had seen. Where the hell was it? Lexa had made sure he was searched for weapons before the duel. Was the searchers friends of his?

Clarke wanted to yell about the blade but she needed to get a good last hit in.

She held the dirt tightly in her palms as she started to move in circles. Racks moved with her never taking his eyes off of hers.

"My fight is not over." Clarke seethed spitting the collected blood in her cheeks out onto the ground.

Shit she was bleeding pretty badly.

The step closer to her made Clarke move. She threw the dirt straight in Racks eyes.

The man winced out in pain as the little rocks sliced into his pupils.

Clarke took this opportunity jumping on the man.

She kneed him in the groin hard. The man fell to his knees with no words.

Clarke took a quick much needed breather but still kept her eyes on the man trying to collect himself enough to continue.

Clarke threw her self on him throwing punches.

Racks was very advance when it came to fighting since he had been training all his life and Clarke not even a month. He knew tricks she did not.

She had done pretty good at handling her own though her body was only surviving on the knowledge if she failed she would be killed. She loved Lexa way too much to have someone Like Racks or really anyone in this place to take her from Lexa. She had the woman first. No one or nothing could ever take her wife from her.

Catching her ankle Racks threw the blonde off of him harshly straight onto her back. Pain shot through her skull and it felt like her back had broke in two as she cried out in pain.

Racks smiled seductively as he straddled her now pinning her to the ground.

Clarke could hear the growling from Behind her. She heard her friends yelling and hollering. Raven was yelling for Lexa to do something. He could easily snap her in two at the moment. Clarke was furiously moving her legs and arms but she was at a lost at the moment. The pain was too much.

"You're nothing but a filthy outsider. Something to use up until your no good, then throw away to the wolves." The way he looked at Clarke absolutely frightened her. Would he really make Lexa (his Heda) watch him molest her lover?

Clarke yelled out as the blade buried through her skin on her thigh.

The crowd was eerie quiet as Clarke shouted louder than she had ever shouted in her life.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

Clarke counted slowly waiting for the blade to stab her again somewhere else. Her eyes were closed as the blade was ripped out of her thigh. She knew it was coming again. Her mind ventured off to her safe place in her mind. Happier memories of Lexa and her. Happier memories of her friends and mother.

"I've wanted to do this since the first time I laid eyes on you. I'm not alone and never believe just because you might win this, that will change. Queen Nia will own your head."

Clarke's eyes widened. He was part of the ice nation. He had to be and there were more.

"Blade." Clarke heard someone shout.

Clarke felt another piercing but this time the pain shot through her abdomen before the pressure of the man's weight was removed. Clarke's eyes shot opened to see the man hunched over on his side right by her feet with an arrow stuck right in his forehead.

Clarke gasped turning to see who shot him. It was Nyko who smiled back at her. Clarke laid back down on the ground with tears streaming down her face because it was over. It was over and she was still breathing. How long? She didn't know but she could say goodbye to Lexa one more time if this was the end of her.

Anya was saying words she couldn't make out or neither wanted to. Lexa's voice was closer than Anya's grabbed her attention.

She was telling the crowd how proud she was of her lover. She was worthy of all praise and demands.

Hands were on her now. Clarke had no energy to fight them as she tried to keep in her safe place.

"Clarke!" Abby cried looking her daughter over. "We need to get her to the medical tent now." Abby demanded urgently.

"Is she-?" Octavia asked with great concerned for her best friend.

"Lincoln help them move her to the tent." Octavia cried.

"Don't touch her." This time the voice came from Lexa.

"We need to get her out of here to treat her injuries." Abby explained.

"I understand that Abby but we need to make sure she is handled the best way to the medical tent I've send some men to get something to carry her safely in." Lexa explained selfishly needing to see her wife.

She dropped to her knees by her lover.

She was covered in dirt and blood. Her cheeks were puffy as she was covered with bruises and cuts everywhere. Her thigh was covered with blood as was her stomach. The blade still in place.

Lexa silently was crying. She wanted to bring the man back so she could kill him with her bare hands.

"Klarke! We're going to get you fixed up."

Clarke was shaking all over her body." Ai hod yu in."

Lexa held the blonde's hand in her lap as she was leaned up by the woman's face.

"I love you too Klarke."

After that Clarke succumb to sleep. The pain was too much.


	8. Chapter 8

"I swear Lexa if you leave me I will not be here when you return." Clarke yelled crying out in frustration.

Lexa winced at the blonde's words. She was at a lost. Clarke was on her last nerve.

Taking a deep breath in and out she turned to look at her wife.

"For the millionth time I never nor would I ever leave you in any mountain. I would not abandon you for no one or nothing. It was a dream." Lexa explained once more through gritted teeth. She couldn't even count how many times she tried to reassure her wife none of her dream (one she had while she was in a coma) actually happened. Clarke's brain believed it all happened. It's been an exhausting process trying to make Clarke see the truth.

"You looked me straight in the face Lexa and said you couldn't stay to help me save my friends because it wasn't right for your people."

Lexa had pleaded, apologized, laughed and shouted that Clarke was wrong that would never happen.

"Klarke! Stop this nonsense. You need rest. You need to calm down. You're still badly injured and we leave for Polis in a couple of days. You need your strength. Please."

Clarke snapped." Don't tell me what to do Lexa. I'm here because of 'your people' I'm hurting and in pain and my mind is in this endless cycle of pain because of 'your people'. I just can't-" Clarke cried harder. She couldn't believe she had enough tears left to actually physically cry.

"Klarke!" Lexa rushed over across the tent and wrapped her arms around her wife also crying herself now. She was exhausted and drained.

"I'm sorry Lexa." Clarke mumbled.

Lexa held her as careful as she could. She could see the blonde was beyond exhausted. She only slept these days when Dayton or Abby gave her the sleeping herbs.

She needed some now for her wife. Clarke needed to calm down or she was going to hurt herself.

"I understand Klarke everything is a mess right now. You can be as angry as you want with me but don't hurt yourself. Don't fight me on this."

Clarke gave up." I just don't know what's real anymore."

Lexa nodded."Let me help you during this time. But Klarke, I have to go talk to the clans. I have to talk to my council about moving. We're not the only ones that need direction and guidance. I will come back right after I promise. Your mother, Raven and the Gang will be right here for your every need. Let me make sure everyone is on the same page." Lexa hoped this helped. She needed the blonde to let her go. She needed her wife to be alright though before she left.

Clarke knew what Lexa was saying was true but she didn't care if she seemed selfish so be it, she needed her wife. Didn't Lexa see that? She knew Lexa was Heda and how she's been acting since she woke up wasn't helping no one.

"I just want you." Clarke cried looking straight in her wife's green orbs.

"I'm afraid you will leave me. You will chose them over me."

Lexa's hands shot up to the side of Clarke's face looking into ocean colored eyes.

"Never! I'm yours. You're mine. Klarke I will always put you first." Both of them knew that wasn't true. Lexa was a leader of millions of grounders that depended on her. Her ruling, her safety, her guidance.

Suddenly Abby and Raven were in the tent both in the middle of a conversation. They didn't notice the twos moment.

Lexa rolled her eyes." We will talk about this later. Please rest up. I love you Klarke."

Lexa kissed the blonde on the lips before helping her to lay down once more.

Clarke didn't say anything she just turned her head to the side.

Lexa felt a inner battle between what she should do and what she wanted to do.

Abby had noticed the tension and seen the expression on Lexa's face. She had stopped talking and now was worried. She grabbed the brunette's hand in hers.

"What is it hun?"

Lexa looked down at her hands in Abby's.

Once upon a time this woman disliked her very much. She grew quickly attached as she got to know her and see she wasn't out to destroy her daughter.

"She still doesn't believe I didn't leave her in a mountain. She won't rest. Only when she has the sleeping herbs and then she has the same damn nightmare over and when she wakes it's the same. I'm exhausted Abby. I can't make her believe the truth when she lives this nightmare daily."

Abby rubbed Lexa's arm with her free hand." Honey, I'll talk to her and see what I can do. I'll be sure to bring you something else stronger for her." Lexa smiled grateful.

Abby wrapped her arms around the Heda who was very tense but relaxed more in the woman's arms before she pulled away and said her goodbyes.

"Clarke! dear, please wake up." Abby sat down on the edge of the bed. Her heart ached to see Clarke in this state. Yes she was healing. Yes she's alive over everything else that mattered but this should have never happened.

It was hard not to blame Lexa when Lexa was the one to bring Clarke here to this place.

Abby was inches from Clarke's face now as she laid her chin on her hands.

"How are you feeling baby?"

Clarke just stared in disarray as her mind was a mess at the moment.

"Talk to me." Abby whispered pleading.

"I want Lexa."

Abby gave her a small comforting smile.

"Of course you do. She wants to be here too but she has things to do."

Clarke rolled her eyes." She's choosing them over me mom like she did at the -" she stopped before finishing that sentence.

"She didn't leave you at any mountain Clarke that is your mind playing tricks on you. Let's talk this dream out and lets figure out why your taking out this anger at your wife."

Clarke told Abby about everything. She told her mother her biggest fear which was Lexa Leaving her.

"Baby! Lexa would never leave you. Come on listen to me. The first time I laid eyes on that hot headed brunette I knew I would lose you to her."

Clarke smiled through her tears.

"That's probably why it took me a little more time to come around with the idea of Lexa being in your life. But, baby I was wrong. She's done nothing but been there for you time after time. She's even helped me a time or two. I love her. She loves you. Rest that head. I will give you something that will help you rest." Clarke smiled feeling much better now since she's talked to her mother.

"Raven how's Meagan feeling? I know she wasn't feeling too good the other night." Abby asked laying down on her cot. She was in the tent Raven and her were sharing.

Raven shrugged." She's resting. She did take those herbs Dayton gave her. We haven't really talked since the wedding. I think she's still at a lost."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Meagan needs to move on. Clarke and her are good friends. She should be happy about that."

Raven didn't know what to say. She's been in Meagan's shoes. A long time ago she loved this guy she thought loved her just as much. She had to leave for a month and came back and everything was different. She had to accept her new role in his life to keep the friendship. She had to watch the guy with the other woman. Finally she moved and now she doesn't see any of them.

Meagan might have to do the same thing to not get her heart broken.

"Jasper is healing nicely thanks to you." Raven smiled thinking of her friend up and walking around now.

"That was a team effort and miracle from God." Abby frowned knowing how close Jasper came to dying.

"So much violence here." Abby thought out loud.

Raven shook her head." It's also very beautiful here. Yes, they're different from us but then again here they know what the true way of living is."

Abby shook her head." Raven you know you can work on anything your heart desires at home too."

Raven grinned." I know but here they respect my work."

Abby laughed a little." We should talk about teaching some of the locals how to work on these out buildings around they talk about and maybe we can get them a real hospital and working shop."

Raven thought about what Abby was saying before she took off out of the tent leaving Abby alone.

"Where are you going?" Abby knew the brunette couldn't hear her but she asked the question out loud anyhow.

Lexa had just got over telling her plans for the move. Titus had came to check on her healing. She had to be cut on the back of her neck during her 'Sworn in' ritual. He had explained that the mark was to show her position as well as the ritual tattoo. Clarke of course was furious he cut into her. When she had told her before the bonding.

Lexa left the part out how Titus reopened it right after to pray to the spirit. Clarke was asleep healing and her mother looked over her while Lexa went reluctantly with him for the second part of the ritual.

Stepping out of the tent Lexa looked around for a moment at the people around her.

Raven came rushing over to her. Her guards stepped closer on high alert.

"Hol op!"

Lexa nodded letting one of the guards know Raven was fine to pass.

"What is it?" Lexa asked seeing how out of breath the brunette was.

Raven saw what Lexa wanted to know." Clarke's fine. She's resting."

Lexa visibly relaxed.

"I have an idea on how I can help your grounders."

Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

The sun was setting.

"Lexa she is still knocked out. She has been resting all evening. I woke her up to eat lunch. She wanted you."

Lexa took in all the information before telling Abby she could go back to her tent.

Abby left Lexa with more medication for Clarke before kissing the sleeping girl on the cheek.

"Send for me if you need me." Was her last words to the brunette before she left.

Lexa kicked off her boots as she took off her jacket and then her weapon belt lying them on the edge of the bed she climbed carefully laying beside her sleeping wife. It didn't take Lexa long to drift off to sleep.

Clarke woke up to the most amazing sight. Her gorgeous wife deeply peacefully asleep beside her. Clarke took a moment to appreciate the view she never got to see anymore. Lexa was always up at the crack of dawn these days for training.

Taking her finger tip she traced the tattoo that had healed quite nicely very quickly. She felt Lexa's body react to her touch immediately. Clarke hesitated for a moment not wanting to wake the sleeping brunette up.

"Good morning sunshine." A raspy voice said still half asleep.

Clarke smiled." I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Lexa turned around showing Clarke the front view which made the blonde smile more. Her wife had an amazing body and it was hers. She didn't have to share with anyone else.

Lexa smiled seeing her wife in better spirits. She was practically drooling over her body which made Lexa's core ache. Too soon Lexa thought to herself. Clarke had to heal still.

"Klarke?"

Clarke snapped out of her day fantasy dreaming about Lexa.

"Yeah?" She asked confused.

Lexa shook her head amused." How are you feeling?"

Clarke smiled." Better." Then it donned on her what she had said to Lexa yesterday before she left changing her smile to a frown.

"What is it?" Lexa asked concerned reaching up to cup Clarke's cheek.

Clarke winced a little but sat up straighter in their bed after taking Lexa's hand that was on her cheek down into her hand.

She was looking down at the brunette now.

"I'm sorry Lexa for everything I have said recently. I would never leave you. I was being selfish and hard to deal with." She squeezed the brunette's hand.

"I really believed you had left me. That dream felt so real. I love you Lexa so much. You're my everything and to believe you would do something like that literally tore me apart."

Lexa frowned sympathizing with her wife she knew if it were switched and she would be in the same shoes as her wife she would probably be just as devastated.

Lexa sat up scooting closer to Clarke she carefully put her arm around the blonde." I can't apologize enough Lexa for what I've put you through these couple of days and the time I was in the coma. I wish I could take it all back but I promise to do better from here on out. Please don't hate me."

Lexa rolled her eyes." I could never hate you. Klarke you're the reason my heart beats. You're everything good in my cruel world and like you said were soulmates.

I love you." Lexa leaned over carefully giving Clarke a soft but passionate kiss on the lips. Clarke squeezed the brunette's hand she held.

Only pulling apart for oxygen." Lexa?"

Lexa tilted her head looking straight into those blue orbs she lived for.

"Tell me what Titus did to you when I was in a coma?"

Lexa's eyebrow raised." What?"

Clarke gave her a knowing expression." I saw it all. I wasn't physically there but I could see him turn you around after saying some words from a book and giving you a knock out herb. He cut your neck in the back and placed something small but metal in the middle of the cut. I saw it Lexa and I could feel it."

Lexa was speechless. She didn't know how Clarke knew she met Titus while she was out.

"Klarke I-" Lexa was stopped by Clarke's lips on her own.

Lexa was beyond shocked. Pulling away Clarke laid her head down on Lexa's lap.

"Tell me Lexa."

Lexa looked down at her wife knowing she couldn't deny the woman anything.

Lexa told her everything she knew about the ritual.

Lexa cried seeing the blonde cry that she was hurt and had to reassure her that it didn't hurt.

"Two days until we leave love." Lexa said cuddling closer to Clarke.

"Polis will change our lives baby."

Clarke closed her eyes hoping this was true.

She knew though wherever Lexa was she would be happy.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lexa." Clarke started to call out for her wife but was quickly hushed by Indra.

"Heda needs to stay in front to lead." The woman sternly said with no expression on her face whatsoever. But when do these people ever show their emotions around here ever? If they weren't angry you couldn't tell.

Clarke didn't have the best relationship with this woman. Neither Anya, Indra or Gustus really cared for her that was obvious, but they respected her because she was their Heda's wife.

Clarke frowned.

"Then how much further to Polis?" Clarke asked as she held onto her reins tighter in her hands feeling her pain get worse with every jerk and jump.

She had argued with Lexa saying she would be fine on horse back they didn't need to make her a special seat to travel. She was wrong. She should've allowed them to make whatever they had to, so she would be comfortable. Anya had agreed that Clarke should show the grounders her strength; before she instructed Indra to stay with the blonde for her safety. Both Indra and her thought that was a horrible idea.

But now she just wanted off this damn horse. A bed would be nice but she would even settle for the ground at the moment. She needed a break.

"A day and a half left."

Clarke gasped." Really?" She asked herself more then Indra but Indra heard her disappointment.

"Suck it up princess."

Clarke glared but didn't say another word.

She looked behind her seeing her mother and Raven in conversation on horseback together with Octavia and Lincoln beside them. Meagan and Bellamy rode behind them. She couldn't see Jasper but she was pretty sure he was on the other side of Bellamy and Meagan. She then turned her attention to look as far as she could to the front spotting Lexa instantly. Anger and jealously filled her chest immediately seeing Kelton sharing a horse with Lexa. She was in front.

She should be with Lexa. Why was she even in the front? when all of the other servants were in the back.

Clarke couldn't say or do anything as she was stuck where she were with Indra right beside her.

"We will stop when Heda decides." Indra offered.

Clarke didn't say anything she just kept her glare to the front.

A couple hours later as the sun was setting there was a 'Hod op!' From one of the guards up towards the front. Everyone instantly stopped their horses.

The man spoke a few more words in grounder. Clarke knew they were taking a break. That's all that mattered to her at the moment.

She was about to fall off her horse.

Before she could begin to try to climb down her monster of a horse two hands were on her waist.

Clarke looked down to Nyko smiling up at her.

"Let me do the honors."

Clarke allowed him to help her down. He didn't place her down though.

Clarke stiffened as he carried her like she didn't weigh anything past people.

"Nyko I can walk." She said feeling eyes on the two of them.

"Heda instructed me to carry you until I reach her."

Clarke rolled her eyes at Lexa's command.

Clarke didn't say anything until Nyko stopped in front of a red tent. "They sure work quickly around here." Clarke thought out loud truly impressed.

"Come in." Lexa instructed.

Nyko carried Clarke to the straw covered with furs and placed her carefully down before he turned and left without a word.

"How are you feeling?" Lexa asked coming over to lay down next to her wife.

Clarke's glare stopped her before she sat down.

"Why has Kelton been riding with you the whole trip?"

Lexa shook her head." What?"

Clarke was becoming frustrated now." Lexa all the other servants are in the back of the line. Hell, I'm in the back too. But she's had your attention all this time. I've had to watch you basically grind her back this whole trip."

Lexa was bewildered." That's untrue Klarke."

Her tone was harsher now. Upset by the accusations.

"I saw it. I've been in massive pain this whole time but was I allowed to talk to you or be with you? No. My wife was having a good time with miss expert hands lady."

Lexa rolled her eyes." Klarke that isn't how this is. Kelton is afraid of horses. I offered to take her along with me. That's all. There wasn't any 'grinding' I kept a respectable space between us. Yes, we were communicating. Anya and her were telling me about the path. History of polis."

Clarke believed Lexa's reasoning but she was still jealous. Lexa could see Clarke wasn't angry any longer as she sat down beside the blonde scooting as close as she could to her then laid down. Their faces were inches away. The straw was actually pretty comfortable to her surprise.

Green orbs were absorbing blue in silence.

"You're in pain Klarke. I'm sorry."

Lexa's soft voice soothed Clarke who started to cry.

"Yes I am. I feel so weak and I'm sorry I am also pathetic. I was angry because I had to ride alone with captain mean pants. I saw you smiling and I wanted to be up there with you. I should be! I'm your wife. Yes I was jealous and still am."

Lexa found Clarke's hand and squeezed it." Hey! I agree you should be up there with me. I'm not sure what happened but it won't happen again. You can ride with me. I'll have Indra ride with Kelton. I'm sorry you feel this way Klarke. You have nothing to be jealous about. You know that."

Clarke was blushing red embarrassed now." I know I don't. I know you love me more than anyone even yourself. I love you the same. My aching mind reacted and it started making every move you or her made into something more. I'm sorry Lexa."

Lexa closed the gap between them kissing Clarke's lips hard.

Clarke's anger and jealous were long forgotten as she got lost into the brunette.

Lexa moved closer but didn't climb the blonde afraid she would hurt her from her weight.

Clarke needed more but she was in so much pain.

"Baby."

Lexa stared down at Clarke who looked like she might cry again.

"What is it?" Lexa asked concerned as she caressed the side of Clarke's cheek with her finger.

"I want you I do. I'm just in so much pain."

Lexa shook her head." I was just having a moment with you. I wouldn't expect anything like that. Just yet." Lexa reassured Clarke.

"Let me get you something from Abby."

Clarke smiled just staring in her wife's eyes.

"Thank you Lexa."

Lexa hesitated waking the blonde after having giving her the herbs Abby gave her for the blonde just half an hour ago but Clarke needed to eat. Lexa held the plate that held food she had made for her wife.

"Klarke!"

Clarke opened her eyes slowly.

Lexa placed the plate down silently explaining the intrusion.

Clarke sat up wincing as she did so.

"You alright?"

Clarke ignored Lexa's question as she looked down at the plate before back up at her wife.

"Is it time to go already?"

Lexa shook her head." No. It's dark outside. Too dangerous to travel at night. Eat then we will rest."

Clarke nodded a little." Did you eat?"

Lexa shook her head." Waiting on you."

Clarke narrowed her eyes." Lexa you should've ate."

Lexa pulled her shirt over her head before looking over at the blonde." I wasn't hungry." She defended her choice not to eat earlier.

Lexa walked over grabbing her plate she walked back over to the bed and sat down. She smirked as caught Clarke bluntly checking her out.

"Hurry and get well then you'll get to taste me." Lexa whispered seductively making Clarke's already hanging mouth fall open a few more inches wider.

Lexa smiled as she took some meat and placed it in her mouth smirking.

"You're unbelievable."Clarke grumpy said now horny.

Lexa broke out in laugh at her wife's face. She was about to tease the blonde some more but Immediately her expression changed hearing the shouting out of the tent. She stood slipping into Heda mode. Throwing her shirt back on she placed her armor on as well quickly.

"Klarke my dagger is by the head of the bed. Grab it. I'll send your mother and friends in here."

Clarke swallowed hard." Lexa." She whimpered frightened.

Lexa rushed over to her wife kissing her on the lips before she pulled away and looked into Clarke's eyes." I'll be back."

"Heda!" Indra called out for Lexa from outside the tent.

Someone yelled 'The Ice nation."

"Lexa. They're here for you." Clarke tried to move.

Lexa held her down." Come in Indra."

The woman stepped in to the tent with Gustus beside her and Kelton.

"Ice nation has a group of eight or so surrounding camp Heda. We need to move. Anya is outside gathering everyone up waiting for your instructions." Indra explained.

Lexa didn't hesitate as she leaned over kissing Clarke before she looked over to Kelton." Stay with her. I'll send Abby and the rest in here."

Kelton nodded eagerly before Lexa followed the two Warriors outside.

Clarke was relieved to see her group of friends and mother when they came rushing in.

Octavia sat beside her wrapping an arm carefully around her shoulders.

"What's happening out there O?" Clarke asked seeing how frightened the group looked.

"Everyone just started running and shouting. I don't know what is happening. Lincoln came running over to us. We were all down by the river watching a few men in the river. Suddenly everyone had their arrows and daggers out looking like they were ready for war."

Clarke wince." I'm afraid they are going to war."

Bellamy shook his head." Guys were in the middle of that war. We should be out there helping. Fighting at least doing something not in here like sitting ducks."

Jasper shook his head." No. We should stay here Just like Lincoln told us to. We shouldn't be out there. We all know what happened last time."

Bellamy rolled his eyes." That was going out on our own. They're at war. We are likely going to get killed in the crossfire."

"The Commander won't let anything happen to us." Kelton spoke up looking at each one of the people around her.

Clarke glared at the woman. She didn't like hearing her talk about Lexa even if she didn't use Lexa's name.

"Clarke can you walk?"

Clarke nodded.

"Lets go."

Abby and Raven stood in unison in front of the exit blocking their way out.

"We're not leaving this tent. Everyone just calm down." Abby demanded.

Suddenly an arrow went through the tent and out the other side.

No one moved. No one said a word as they all fell to the ground including Clarke.

"I told you." Bellamy whispered as he paid attention what was going on around him.

"What should we do?" Jasper asked frightened, he didn't want to move as he looked up the ceiling expecting to see more arrows any second. His experience wasn't good at all with arrows.

"We need to see what's going on outside!" Bellamy said in a louder voice now.

Octavia who was practically laying on top of Clarke gave her opinion. She didn't want anyone going out there with flying arrows or sharp knives but her brother was right.

"We're all going out together. We stick together."

Meagan scooted closer to Clarke taking her hand. The two shared a moment before Clarke gave her attention to the sister and brother who were discussing a plan.

"Octavia?" Raven shouted not fully in agreement of this plan.

"This plan will work." Octavia shouted breathing heavily her mind was totally on Lincoln at the moment.

"Mom, please stay with me." Clarke grabbed her hand and the other hand held Meagan's shaking hand.

The group was now outside of the tent. They were surprised the place looked like a dead zone. No one was around.

"Where did everyone go?" Abby asked turning around to see if she could spot anyone.

Clarke's eyes widened as she realized her wife was somewhere out there in the complete darkness.

Octavia's mind was to Lincoln.

"There's no shouting anymore." Jasper commented confused just like the rest of the group. Just moments ago there were plenty of noise as grounders chanted on their Heda.

Clarke's heart started to skip beats something wasn't right.

Where was everyone? Where was Lexa?


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry life has been hectic because of finals- but I'm back and hopefully I can get these chapters out quicker.**

"Commander that was a good call taking the fighting away from our camp." Indra praised Lexa's strategies tonight. They were walking the fields making sure everyone of the traitors were dead and being wrapped up to burn.

Lexa's only thought about moving the fighting elsewhere was her wife's safety. Though she did bring in the factor that everything her people had brought was in the camp too.

"Anya was cut pretty badly." Nyko informed as soon as he spotted Lexa and Indra.

"How is she?"

Nyko nodded." Dayton has everything under control."

Lexa's thoughts were now on her aunt.

"Keep me posted."

Nyko nodded his head then rushed away from the two.

"Commander my houmon." Lexa didn't recognize this man but she could see the blood all over his clothes.

"Where is she?"

The man pointed over to a tall tree where under two little heads were looking down at a woman's form.

"Alive or dead?" Lexa asked scared of the answer.

"Kik raun." The man answered instantly.

Lexa rushed over to the woman who was holding her side. It was badly injured. The man looked hopeless as he stared at his lover.

Lexa demanded for passing guards to assist the woman.

"Heda where to?"

She knew Dayton was busy with Anya.

"Back to camp." She urged them to travel carefully but quickly. Lexa's heart was racing she knew what it was like to have the one you love hurt and afraid for their life.

"Clarke what do you suggest?"

The group had came up with many different scenarios as they walked around the abandoned camp.

"I suggest we go back to my tent and wait." She had no other idea.

Jasper was In Agreement with that plan but as he had suspected Bellamy wasn't.

"We should go out there and fight."

Clarke shot Bellamy a glare." Where is that exactly? Last time we ventured off one of us nearly died. Let's try not to relive that again why don't we."

Bellamy rolled his eyes as he held his hands on his hips.

"You're not the leader here Clarke."

Clarke was taken back with his tone." Excuse me?"

He stepped closer to the blonde who tensed up immediately.

"I never said I was your leader Bellamy. I'm trying to pick the safest choice here. We don't have a clue where they are or for that where the hell we are."

Abby stepped closer to her daughter.

"Okay you two. Let's take a breath." She tried to calm down the two heated people having a stare off at the moment.

"I'm going to go ask Kelton about this area?" Raven announced although she knew no one was really paying attention.

Jasper stood closer to Clarke." Just let him go. He'll figure out how dangerous it really is out there on his own."

Bellamy shot the man a hard stare.

"Stay out of this Jasper." He angrily spat as he stepped closer to the man. Clarke instantly stepped in the middle.

"Stop this foolishness now!" She yelled.

Jasper backed up but Bellamy still stood his ground.

"Fine. Stay here. I'll go myself."

Clarke grabbed Bellamy's forearm before he could walk away, he turned to look at her.

"It's not safe."

He shook her hand off of his arm." Nothing here is."

Clarke watched him walk away frustrated the stubborn-headed man wouldn't listen.

Turning around she walked to her tent where the rest sat but Jasper whom was behind her.

"Where's Bell?" Octavia asked looking at the flaps.

"I couldn't stop him." Clarke sighed out frustrated.

"We can't just let him go out there all alone. Something could happen to him." Octavia feared for her brother's safety.

Before Clarke could talk two grounders carrying a woman who was unconscious rushed through the tent flaps.

"Forgive us, Heda sent us." The man struggled to say the right words in broken English.

Clarke escorted them to the bed.

"Place her down gently." She instructed.

Abby ran to Clarke's medical bag. Grabbing it she rushed to her daughter's side whom was already busy inspecting the woman's wombs.

"She's bled out pretty bad." Clarke commented out loud to her mother.

A cheering erupted outside the tent. The grounders were back. That meant Lexa was back hopefully.

"I'm going to need you all to get out of the tent please." Abby said turned to the group just staring.

"For her privacy." Abby explained further. The group including the grounders all slipped out through the flaps.

"Poor woman." Abby whispered as she rubbed the woman's arm.

"Is there anything we can do?" Clarke asked as she worked hard to see if there were anymore deep cuts that needed attention.

"Of course. There's always hope." Abby told her daughter. Knowing she wasn't in a high tech medical lab.

"Heda!"

"Nyko!" Lexa greeted.

"Anya is stable. They will bring her to camp shortly."

Lexa nodded taking in the information.

"Lincoln left to make sure Clarke and her group were well."

Lexa smiled inside hearing he cared for her wife. He was genuinely a good man. He was very loyal to her and her wife.

"Mochof Nyko!" Lexa nodded slightly.

"Pro, Heda." Nyko took off leaving Lexa to find her way to her tent.

The man she had seen earlier met her eyes as she entered. The two children sat with Kelton eating meat from a plate safely across the tent by fireplace. He approached her immediately bowing slightly at her presence.

"I owe you my life. She lives because of you."

Lexa was relieved to hear two children and a husband wouldn't be alone after tonight.

"All praise goes to my houmon ." Lexa informed.

He shook his head." Sha mochof Heda."

Clarke she noticed wasn't in the tent like she had initially was told by her guards.

"Abby, where is my wife?"

Abby turned around a moment before frowning.

"She was just here. Probably getting some fresh air. Stabilizing her wasn't easy. She will live Heda."

Lexa nodded before turning and walking back out without another word.

Looking around she didn't see her wife anywhere in sight.

A few passing guards greeted Lexa with a bow. "lok...op Klarke."

Both nodded before they continued to pass by.

Meagan had a few chosen words seeing the brunette enter their tent.

"I can't wait to be back home. This zoo you run around here is horrifying."

Honestly she didn't know why Meagan was still around or any of the others for that. Some mention of them leaving after seeing Polis had been discussed not too far back but nothing further.

Raven rolled her eyes." It was crazier for a moment today when you all were fighting. We had a few close calls we shouldn't bring up." Raven glared at the blonde.

Lexa took in the information."Have you seen Klarke?"

"Not in your tent with her mother?" Raven asked.

"No."

Meagan eyes grew bigger hearing Lexa explain she couldn't find the blonde anywhere.

"Bellamy and her had an argument earlier."

Raven huffed." More like a tiff." She corrected. The blonde glared at the woman before continuing.

"Anyway he left alone. Now I think about it Octavia and Jasper are both missing as well. I haven't seen either since we returned to this tent to wait."

Raven nodded agreeing with Meagan knowing she shouldn't keep anything a secret anymore."Clarke just told him how stupid of an idea it was to walk alone around here in these woods but he wouldn't listen."

Lexa was both fuming that Bellamy would question her wife's decisions and nervous Clarke did venture out to find the stubborn man. It was who Clarke was and she knew it. She wouldn't let anyone get lost without trying to find them and help. She was still injured herself though.

"Who is with her?" Lexa demanded looking around to the others.

"Jasper and Octavia." Meagan answered irritated that she had already told her who was missing.

The commander's eyes were darker and wider as she spoke in grounder to her guards. Meagan didn't know what was being said but she didn't need a translator to know she was sending out a search party for her wife and the others.

"Can I go with them?" Raven volunteered not wanting to wait in this tent with Lexa.

"No." She answered with no hesitation." No one is leaving this tent. Tell me what happened while I was gone."

"Clarke you need to sit down!" Octavia wasn't asking any longer if the blonde was alright. She could visibly see how much pain the blonde was in.

"We need to get to your stubborn ass brother then back to camp before Lexa and the rest show back up." Clarke feared they were already back there and if that were the case it wouldn't be long before they were seeing guards coming their way. Maybe that would be for the best.

Octavia grabbed her arm." Thank you for doing this but Clarke, Lexa will have us all killed if something happens to you."

Jasper nodded agreeing with the brunette.

"We should turn back around and have a search party come out. They would know exactly where to go and look."

Clarke was close to tears. She was in pain. She was was worried about Lexa and now Bellamy.

Clarke didn't know what to do or say but she needed to take the lead here. She had two other people she had to make sure got back to camp safely.

Her biggest problem sometimes truly was doing without thinking.

"Let's go back to camp."

Octavia didn't want to stop searching but she did agree getting grounders involved, who know the lands around here would help them tremendously finding her brother.

"Can you walk?" Octavia asked seeing how hard the blonde was biting her bottom lip.

Clarke looked up at the brunette.

"No!" She honestly answered.

"Hod op!" Lincoln yelled out letting his clan know they had completed their mission. Heda had sent him as well as six other guards to find Klarke and the others. His eyes narrowed on Octavia. "Yo klir?" He asked worried as he searched her over for any sign of injury.

"I'm ok Lincoln. Clarke needs assistance though." His eyes searched around for the Heda's wife.

Octavia grabbed him by the hand." Come with me."

Clarke was lying under a tree with Jasper standing over her keeping an eye out.

"Klarke yo gaf in sis au?" Lincoln asked worried. He could see the small amount of sweat on the blonde's forehead. He could see how much pain she was in. Without another thought he leaned down scooped the blonde up in his arms and started to walk back to the camp with Octavia and Jasper closely behind.

"We need to find Bellamy." Clarke whispered to Lincoln.

"Shhh!." He could see the exhaustion taking over.

"Why would you disobey my wife?"

Bellamy turned around quickly hearing the voice.

He relaxed visibly seeing Lexa standing alone.

"What?" He asked disarrayed. He had been lost for so long he didn't know how long exactly. He thought he would never get out of these woods.

"You heard me. I will not repeat myself." Lexa firmly said pissed off at this man. Clarke was gone somewhere lost in these woods trying to find him. She was in danger to save his disobedient ass.

"Clarke is not my boss. Neither are you Lexa." Bellamy exclaimed.

"You hold your tongue before I cut it out. Around here yes I am Heda. Out here foolish boy you're more good than dead."

Bellamy's eyes narrowed at the woman." You a murderer now Lexa? What would Clarke say if she found out."

Lexa rolled her eyes." Only you and I stand here. No one else. Come on tell me what you've always wanted to tell me since we met. Come on Bellamy don't hold back now." She tilted her head waiting for him to speak.

Bellamy stepped closer inches from the brunette's face now." You're a bitch Lexa. You prey off the weak, but Clarke is too far up your ass to see who you truly are. You know what yes I have plenty to say to you. Before you came in the picture I had a chance with her."

Those words were exactly what Lexa had been waiting all these years to hear come out of the man's mouth. He hated her from the start. He wanted Clarke. In some weird way he blames her for taking Clarke from him.

"She loves me Bellamy."

Bellamy shook his head." She loved me once upon a time more."

Lexa shook her head." Were talking real life here Bellamy. There's no time for fairy tales. You need to stand back while you're here or you will die. Clarke is my wife. I'm Heda. Commander of twelve clans. My word is gold. Don't make me use my word against you."

Bellamy swallowed hard taken back this time by the woman. She truly had frightened him.

Lexa turned to leave. She knew he would follow.

When she heard his footsteps behind him she quickened her steps back to camp.

"Lexa?" Lincoln asked walking in the tent

Carrying a passed out Clarke. Both Abby and Raven stepped closer." Is she ok?" Abby asked alerted.

"Yes. Just exhausted." Octavia answered watching Lincoln gently place Clarke down on the bed.

Abby covered the woman up after taking her boots off.

"She left shortly after you guys left."

Lincoln walked out of the tent to see if he could find out any word. Octavia was hot on his shins.

"Lincoln wait up."

He turned to see the brunette with tears in her eyes.

He tilted his head worried.

"I've missed you. I was so scared earlier that something would happen to either you or me and we would never see each other again.

"I'm here. You're here." He could see the want in her eyes as he leaned over closing the distance between us. He kissed her with as much passion as he could muster up at the moment.

"Go rest up. I'll meet you in your tent."

Octavia nodded slightly before watching him turn and leave to find his Heda.


	11. Chapter 11

"Lay back down Klarke!"

Clarke woke up more hearing Lexa's voice. She turned to see her wife right beside her in their bed.

Had everything she went through been only a dream?

Lexa's eyes though told her the truth." Everybody alright?" Clarke nervously asked.

"Amari the woman you and your mother saved is doing a lot better. We have some warriors with bruises and small cuts but nothing major. All traitors are dead and burnt. Anya is doing well as well. Resting with Gustus and Indra at her side. Dayton has been in and out checking on you then back to Anya." Clarke relaxed more hearing everyone is fine.

"You?" Clarke asked while looking over every part she could see of her wife.

Lexa gave her a small smile." It is you who I'm worried about."

Clarke shook her head." I'll be fine."

Lexa clenched her jaw." Klarke this is me. I know you better than you know your own self. Tell me baby."

Clarke knew she couldn't hide anything from the brunette. Never could. Since they had been out here Lexa's instincts have greatly approved.

"Yesterday was chaotic and not knowing where you were or what you were going through Lexa it killed me. When we finally were able to get out of this tent and I realized you weren't even out here I panicked. Bellamy. Oh god Bellamy wouldn't listen and he ran off. I have a problem Lexa. I don't think before I act."

This wasn't news to her wife though. Clarke took a few deep breathes." I'm sorry Lexa. I'm sorry I ran after him. I'm hurting and by the time we realized I couldn't go any further we were in the middle of nowhere. I just want everyone to be alright and in peace. Back home we didn't have to worry about this kind of stuff. We didn't have to think about fighting for survival there. Here it's a different ball game. I just want you to hold me." Clarke scooted closer placing her hand on Lexa's hip that was stuck up in the air. Lexa scooted closer as well.

Lexa saw the tears in her wife's eyes.

"Don't cry Klarke. I'm here."

"I want to talk you alone." Lexa instructed irritated beyond measured.

"Sha Heda." Kelton bowed her head after she said what she needed to.

Lexa shot the woman a hard glare." Where were you when my wife was sneaking off to play hero?"

Kelton swallowed hard but kept her none emotional stare to the floor.

"I was assisting Abby. Clarke was right with us for the most part right before you came. It wasn't a wise decision on her part. She's reckless Heda."

Lexa glared hard."I would watch your tongue."

Kelton looked up." No offense I'm just warning you. She still believes she's safe. She feels titled."

Lexa was taken back." Why shouldn't she?" She demanded not seeing where the maid was coming from.

"The Ice Queen is after her. Her head is bounty. She's our second but doesn't act as such. Those people she surrounds herself with hinder her. If one is having a problem the world stops it seems. Her people are above ours. You made everyone go fight while they were hidden in a tent."

"You were hidden too." Lexa reminded the woman." My wife is to be protected always. She's injured at the moment. Her people don't know how to fight like you all do. They are not above anyone here. Who thinks so should bring it up with me." Lexa shouted for all around to hear.

Kelton winced." I don't mean to make you angry I would never let you fight on your own if I was your lover."

Lexa stepped back." Never say that again." She warned. So it was true this woman liked her more than her Heda.

Kelton bowed." Telling you truth Heda."

Lexa pointed her finger."Go to Abby and assist her."

Kelton didn't say another word as she slipped away to go do what Heda instructed.

Anya was sipping some soup when Lexa entered her tent.

Lexa walked over slowly relieved to see the woman sitting up with color in her cheeks.

"Klarke?"

Lexa nodded." She'll be fine. Shaken up a little."

Anya gave her a small smile." Everything getting back on track?"

Lexa nodded."Sha. We leave in an hour."

Anya had been informed by Indra but thanked Lexa." I will be ready." Anya informed confident.

"How do you do this?" Lexa asked in a soft voice closer now to The warrior.

"Lexa no one died but the traitors. That's victory. Yes we had injuries. Yes we all have scars now to add to our others, but because of your lead today we all are alive. Victory."

Lexa swallowed hard." I could have lost Klarke."

"You could have." Anya agreed. She had heard what had went on while they were gone fighting.

"Kelton says Klarke's careless and dangerous with her decisions."

Anya could see her Niece struggling."when it comes to people we love we always seem to be." Anya offered.

"You think her friends being here are hindering her?"

Anya didn't know if it were her place to answer this question for their Heda but since it was Lexa asking and not the warrior she didn't see where it would hurt to give her opinion.

"I think she needs time away from them and engage with our people. She is their second. She is in charge. How will they be able to take her seriously if she doesn't even know them. She hasn't been alone amongst us like you have been. People talk. Rumors can hurt leaders Lexa. It would do her good to train amongst the people when she gets better and just expand her circle. I'm not saying let her go free. It is dangerous. With you or guards would be enough. Her friends are comfort for her and if they are staying with us they should make themselves useful as Abby and Raven has." Lexa took everything her warrior was saying in.

"Thank you for answering honestly."

Anya nodded a few times." Go make sure the people are all in good spirits. I'll be out soon."

Lexa agreed bowing her head before she left.

Although Lexa didn't have to bow to noone she respected Anya. Anya was here before her.

Anya had told her to never do that in public. She wouldn't dare to but alone she would allow herself to.

"Lincoln how are we looking?" Lexa smiled seeing Octavia carrying a wooden basket filled with corn and all kinds of other little sweets.

"For Klarke and you. The villagers are all pouring gifts and food in this basket that's pretty heavy." She explained struggling to just keep it in her arms.

Lincoln without saying a word took the basket from the woman who thanked him with her eyes after she caught her breath.

"They are calling her 'Twoheda' and that these gifts are for her and you for your duty."

Lexa's heart melted. The village was just under attack. They should be thinking of their families but here they were thinking of her wife and her. If this doesn't change Klarke's mind on their people then she didn't know what else would.

Lexa took the basket from Lincoln as she instructed him in Grounder to make sure Octavia and the group was ready to leave when they were ready to take off. Octavia couldn't believe how easy it seemed for Lexa to carry the same basket she just had so much struggle with.

"Commanders spirit." Lincoln explained before grabbing Octavia's hand. "Let's go lover."

Octavia kissed his hand before looking up at his eyes and giving him a cheesy smile before they were off to do what the Heda had instructed.

"Klarke what are you doing?"

Clarke was in the back of the tent stomping on what looked like little bits of burnt paper. The tent smelled like smoke.

"Just getting rid of somethings." She explained.

Lexa stared curious at the bits of pieces of paper in a small pile.

"You could have burnt the tent down." Lexa commented as she placed the basket of goodies down on the floor beside the bed.

"Are you going to give me a lecture?" Clarke asked not knowing whether she should volunteer to go help the rest pack up or stay around.

Lexa observed her wife's face for a few seconds before she decided to let whatever Clarke was destroying go. Clarke would tell her if she wanted to later.

"Come see what the villagers unselfishly gave you."

Clarke was confused."For what?"

Lexa rolled her eyes." They're thanking us for saving them."

Clarke's heart melted as Lexa's had when she seen the gifts of gratitude.

"Oh my. Lexa they didn't have to."

Lexa placed a arm around her wife's shoulder." They're amazing aren't they? They love you."

Clarke shook her head pointing to the brunette's chest."They love you." Lexa's smile faded." Klarke they love you too. They respect you as Twoheda."

Clarke tilted her head hearing the new title.

"It's time you start to get knowing your people."

Before Lexa could say another word Indra and Gustus called for her attention.

"We are ready to take off."

Lexa answered them promptly then went back to Clarke.

"I'll have some of the men come take our basket and bags to the horses. Did you take the herbs?"

Clarke nodded." Just a tiny bit. They make me sleepy."

Lexa would have been more concerned if the blonde was riding alone but she was riding with her. She would protect her from falling off the horse.

The rest of the day was spent on horseback. Clarke had tried to stay up as long as she could. Lexa just held her tighter when the blonde finally did pass out.

Kissing the back of her head now and then Lexa was thankful for this moment.

Abby rode behind them smiling as she witnessed how gentle Lexa was with her daughter. Raven was beside her glaring at the warrior behind Abby that was checking the woman out. Everyone well that was in their group knew how much she was in love with the Doctor. Nothing had come of her crush though Abby was more than aware of her feelings. They had never discussed it. Clarke and her had a few times. It surprised her when Clarke didn't judge her for her crush on her mother. The only thing Clarke had said was it would weird to have Raven as her step mother one day.

Anya couldn't stop side glancing over at her niece in the blonde in awe. Lexa knew everyone was staring at them and she should keep her Heda stance which she had been most of the time but with Clarke soundly asleep in her arms it was hard. Clarke had been snoring quietly which made her want to laugh a little knowing the blonde would deny she snores until her face turned red.

It was a selfish thing for her to ask Clarke to abandon everything. Everyone. Safety of home. But giving the chance to do everything over again she would still pick keeping the blonde with her. She knew Clarke would tell her if this was too much. She couldn't take Kelton's words serious. Kelton had confessed she wanted to be her lover. Well not in those exact words but this did change everything about the woman she thought she knew. Would Clarke know? Should she tell her? Lexa was too deep in thought that she didn't notice the blonde was up and now staring at her still wrapped tightly in her arms.

Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand with hers giving it a squeeze which did the trick in getting the brunette's attention.

"Lexa!" Clarke whispered trying to read whatever Lexa was thinking though the green eyed woman wasn't giving her any clues what was on her mind.

"Hello beautiful." Lexa whispered back.

Clarke looked ahead of them to the path. Nothing but trees.

"How much further?"

Lexa looked over to Indra asking her in grounder language.

Indra instantly answered her.

"Two more hours."

Clarke smiled and nodded.

Raven had taken up humming to herself to avoid killing the grounder and making them late to Polis. Jasper behind her joined in shortly afterwards adding his own beatbox notes here and there. The grounders around them had no clue what they were doing but listened.

Abby smiled at the group. Meagan joined in as she made funny faces to Octavia who started to laugh.

The commotion caught the Heda's attention as the other leaders in front.

"What are they doing?" Indra asked not amused with the groups strange antics for needing attention every minute of the day. It was annoying and the distraction could really harm them one of these days. She was surprised the blonde wasn't leading the commotion.

"They're humming to pass time." Lexa explained not looking over at the general or back to the group.

Clarke smiled as she looked back catching Raven's dark eyes.

Clarke knew the song real well. She looked on to the rest of the group. Meagan looked so happy which made Clarke's heart do a dance. She loved to see her best friends happy. She was about to start to hum but was quickly silenced.

"Don't think about it." Lexa warned her in a lite tone.

Clarke frowned." Why not?" She then saw the seriousness in her wife's eyes. She knew it was out of respect. Clarke didn't ask again she just looked straight ahead and sat up straighter.

Indra was the first to spot the gates of the new land. As Anya shouted they had arrived Clarke looked up at her wife smiling." We're here."

Lexa smiled back." Were here."


	12. Chapter 12

"Before we go through these gates I need to say mochof you all. You have all been so amazing to my wife and I. Our journey together hasn't been a long one or smooth one but it surely won't end anytime soon. Thank you for all the gracious gifts. All were very generous of you." Clarke stood beside her wife smiling out to the crowd. Only the two were off their horses. A guard had their horse. Lexa repeated her words in trigedasleng for the rest to understand.

"Klarke would you like to say something?" Lexa asked turning to her wife giving her the chance to be involved. Clarke slightly nodded before she turned to the people waiting patiently for her to speak.

"Thank you all for accepting me and my group of friends. I know it's been a hard adjustment. Thank you for loving my wife tremendously and accepting us both. Hopefully I get to know each and everyone of you more as time goes on. Show you what a honor it is for me to be your Twoheda"

Clarke looked over at Lexa hoping to get feedback but all she found was the brunette lovely staring back at her. She took that as a good sign as she stepped back letting Lexa take the lead once more.

Clarke wanted no more than to take Lexa's hand but she knew it wasn't proper at the moment. The brunette giving her side glances saw the blonde's struggle and immediately knew what Clarke needed. Taking her hand in hers while looking in blue orbs Lexa squeezed her hand giving Clarke the moment she needed before she ordered the gates to be opened. Clarke could breathe once again after her wife had granted her that moment. No matter how short it truly was it was enough.

To say Lexa was astonished with Polis that would be an understatement. This was beyond her wildest imagination of the place her aunt and other leaders had only described to her. Clarke beside her was in awe at the city.

There were buildings. Tall buildings. People everywhere. Dressed in more natural clothing than the Warriors style. Women and children flooded the city.

Little tents alongside the road selling goodies and produce caught Clarke's eyes right away. Everyone had started to crowd the sides of the street seeing their new Heda. Stories of her and Twoheda had flooded the clans as soon as the commander received the spirit and took her place.

Lexa waved at the crowd as she took in their faces around her. "Heda!" Was chanted in unison now making Lexa stand straighter. Gustus and Indra were on high alert as well as Nyko and Lincoln coming closer to their Heda. Yes Heda was respected but there were still much danger around them. Bad seeds.

"Welcome home Heda!" A dark curly haired woman greeted bowing after catching her Heda's eyes.

She straightened up as she looked over to the blonde on the woman's left." Welcome Twoheda. We are pleased you made it."Clarke didn't know what the woman meant but she nodded and smiled at the woman anyhow.

"Im Rachelle. The clan leaders are all in the clan room waiting your presence Heda. I'll take Twoheda and her group to their respected rooms." Clarke stepped closer to her wife. She was about to argue and demand where Lexa goes she goes but the brunette's hand up to the blonde's lips hushed her.

"Go rest Klarke. I'll come back when I'm finished. I'll have your mom come stay with you until I come back."

Clarke frowned." Lexa you don't know these leaders."

Lexa tucked a piece of long blonde hair that had fell over the blonde's face behind her ear." I'll be fine my houmon. I'll have my generals with me. Sleep for me. It's been a long day." Lexa leaned over kissing Clarke softly on her lips.

Rachelle had turned around to give the two leaders a moment.

After Lexa instructed two guards outside Clarke's room and the rest of her groups she was gone. Lexa looked once more behind her the same time the blonde was looking back at her wife walking away.

"Almighty Heda!" A guard announced before she walked in with Anya and Indra right behind her.

"Welcome Heda." All clan leaders greeted as they instantly stood to show their respect.

"This will be Your room." Rachelle opened the door letting Clarke and her mother pass by her. She had showed the rest of the group their rooms. All were grateful they were staying in an actual building this time around.

"This is amazing."Clarke commented as she walked over to the window to look how high they were. Seeing how high she suddenly felt a little woozy. "Maybe we shouldn't stand so close to the open window." Abby said seeing how pale her daughter immediately turned.

"Thanks." Clarke whispered holding her mom's hand.

"What time should Lexa be done?" Clarke realized her mistake."Heda. My apologies."she corrected herself embarrassed.

"Heda will be gone for the rest of the evening. She will more likely be exhausted once she is done and will go retire to her quarters."

That caught Clarke's attention." Were not housed in the same room?"

Th woman looked like she wanted to roll her eyes. If she knew what that even was Clarke did not know.

The grounders really didn't have any sense of humor it seemed.

"The Heda has her own quarters. You are the closest room there is to her room don't worry. It's been this way for centuries."

Clarke was beyond irritated." We're married. She is my wife."

"She'll have you called if she wants to see you. Her houmon." Rachelle explained not caring the blonde had issues with the whole arrangement.

"It would be wise to take the Heda's suggestion and rest. I will come and get you for dinner."

Rachelle turned to Abby" There is another bed behind that curtain the maids usually use if you are looking to rest as well."

Clarke rolled her eyes."She can share my bed."

Rachelle's expression finally changed." You're the Heda's. No one but the Heda will share your bed. The Heda can have who she wishes but you belong to her and only. Punishment is death."

Abby's eyes widened as did Clarke's.

"She's my mother."she shouted. "You will not speak like that to her in that manner again." Clarke was beyond angry and didn't want to see this woman ever again. This was a big enough building for that to be doable. She was sure of it as she turned her head.

"Just telling you how things are around here splita. Even nomons are not exempt from the rules.

I'm warning you if someone other than your guards see your nomon in your bed she will be punished."

Rachelle walked out without another word.

"Finally, I can't believe the nerve of that woman. The nerve of this place. I knew Polis was a crock of shit."

Abby placed her hand over her daughter's angry mouth.

"Watch your tongue. Who knows who is listening right outside those doors. Until you talk to Lexa I would keep this matter quiet."

Abby was concerned for her daughter more so now than she had been in the jungle.

"Let's just rest."

Clarke nodded but not allowing her mother to sleep in the maids bed. They would have to kill her first to touch her mother for any kind of punishment.

It was dark by the time the meeting was let out. Everyone of the leaders and members were impressed by the new commander. Lexa heard stories about her mother's duties here.

She had really wanted peace. The ice nation was on top of their list. Their member didn't have much to say about the attacks and the threats. Queen Nia had not showed her face to greet the new commander.

Lexa had ordered more guards around the ice nation members not trusting any of them.

It was Rachelle to come meet her to take her to her quarters. Anya and Indra had parted ways both knowing where they were headed.

"I hope your meeting was positive."Rachelle commented as the two walked down the hall." Sha mochof." Lexa smiled taking every corner and picture in.

"Lots of history I am learning about." She thought out loud as she looked around her. She couldn't wait to cuddle with her wife.

"Did the group eat?"

The woman nodded then filled her in how they all were coming along. Lexa smiled hearing all good reports.

Clarke had ate dinner but in her room the woman explained.

Rachelle opened the door before letting the commander walk in. Lexa's eyes widened to see how humongous the room was inside. She didn't openly comment but nodded. She frowned not seeing the blonde or her mother.

"Where's my houmon?"

Rachelle pointed right." First room this way."

Lexa kept her frown."Why is she in a different room?"

"That is the rules ma'am. Heda can request to have her wife in her chambers but she has to openly request it herself."

"Well I do. I request it." Lexa said irritated with these silly rules.

"I'll go get her then." Rachelle started to leave but Lexa called out to her.

"Ill go get her myself. You can go back to your room." Lexa instructed not sure what she did when she wasn't around.

Rachelle bowed slightly before she left without another word.

Hearing knocking made both Clarke and her mother jump a little. Clarke had a fit earlier when Rachelle came back to get them for dinner but she didn't knock she just came in. Abby had flipped off the bed to avoid any issues but seeing her mother frightened from some rule she went off on the servant who just simply turned around and left.

Clarke was shocked to see this time it was Lexa and not the brown curly haired woman she truly didn't like nor trust.

Her heart started beating normally again.

"Thank God it's just you." Abby said holding her chest. Lexa was confused and concerned as she walked over to her wife who instantly wrapped her arms around the brunette making sure the door was closed she hugged her tighter bringing her down on the bed on top of her as she laid back.

"I missed you." Clarke cried.

Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek.

"I missed you too. What's wrong?" Lexa asked sensing the tension in the room.

Clarke held onto her wife a little longer for comfort before pulling a way slightly still having her arms wrapped around her wife's neck she just could see the beauty's face now.

"Rachelle brought me here and explained I had to wait for you to request my presence before I got to see you. Then she gave us more good news with the whole if someone saw anyone other than you in my bed then that person will be punished by death. But hey you can have anyone in your bed you'd like don't worry." Lexa narrowed her eyes at her.

"I took care of that matter baby. You're not staying anywhere but with me. Abby will not be punished for being in your bed. She can stay in this room. It's the closest to ours."

Abby thanked the brunette with her eyes before climbing back on the bed.

"Let's go. I'm tired." Clarke let her wife's neck go. She turned to her mother grabbing her hand that was lying on the bed she gave it a kiss." Don't worry mama. Get some sleep."

Abby smiled down at her daughter." You too."

Clarke held Lexa's hand as they walked down the hall. Two guards had stayed outside her mother's room. She didn't like her mother being alone. Tomorrow she would ask Raven if she would stay with her.

Two maids passed by seeing their Heda they bowed before looking down at their hands. Was affection around here taboo? Clarke wondered. Or was it only taboo for their Heda?

Once inside she put the rest of the world in the back of her head as she threw her nightgown over her head taking the green orbs in as they looked her body over. Lexa discarded her jacket. Weapons and boots. Then pants in no time. She was naked by the time she reached the blonde who also was. Lexa saw the ugly scars that were healing all over the blonde. She waited until Clarke was lying back before she found a scar and started to gently kiss it. She kissed each one before finding the blonde's lips.

"You might be Heda around here but no one and I mean no one gets in your bed but me." Clarke warned seriously locking eyes with the brunette who gasped slightly. "We don't share." Lexa whispered. "Lexa I mean it. I would kill someone."Lexa smiled." You don't have to tell me Klarke it would be the same if I found someone trying to touch you."

Clarke for what she needed out as she kissed Lexa as hard as she could with as much passion as she could.

"Are you sure?" Lexa asked not wanting to hurt her wife.

"Shut up and let me take care of my Queen tonight." Clarke's eyes glowed as Lexa moaned hearing how possessive her wife was being.

"I love you baby."

Clarke didn't say anything as she turned them around and started to bite the brunette's neck.

Down the hall;

Octavia was amazed how easy it was for Lincoln to sneak into her room.

"I will always come to be with you." Lincoln whispered before he entered the brunette who moaned quite loudly.

Octavia held onto his neck tighter." I love you Lincoln."

Lincoln had never imagined hearing those words in his lifetime before the brunette came into his life. He kissed Octavia deeply before looking into her dark Eyes."I love you too."

Clarke traced circles around her wife's tattoos as the brunette slept on her back." Lexa?"

Lexa sleepy hummed not able to say a word. She was still in her state of bliss.

"All your tattoos mean something major to you?"

Lexa hummed again agreeing.

"Would you be willing to get one for me?"

Lexa's eyes opened she knew when her wife was inside her head thinking too deeply.

"Klarke you mean the world to me you know that."

Clarke shyly tilted her head and smiled a little.

"I know. But I want to be part of your collection too. This one is for your people here." Clarke pointed to one of the tattoos. "This one is for the clans." She pointed to another." This one is for the commanders." She pointed to another.

Lexa grabbed the blonde's hand." Nothing on me means more than my heart and the ring I wear and baby you own both of those." Clarke was satisfied with that answer as she leaned over and gave the brunette a kiss on her head before scooting down and laying down.

"I love you Lexa forever."

Lexa closed her eyes as she repeated Clarke's words in her head.

She knew Tomorrow she would go see he local tattoo artist she had heard about from Titus a while ago.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for reading.**

"Hod op!" Nyko yelled out as curious villagers swarmed around the group surrounding them. The villagers were not hostile or acting in any particular way but Heda had ordered Nyko and Lincoln to make sure Clarke didn't get too overwhelmed. She had also ordered that people didn't get too close to her wife.

Clarke thanked Nyko with her eyes before she started greeting some children that had caught her attention. Two girls and a little boy. All looked about six. All stared in awe at the Heda's lover.

"Are you Twoheda?" A little brunette with beautiful braids covering her hair that reminded her of Lexa's these days and big brown eyes asked.

Clarke kneeled down to eye level with the youngster." Yes I am."

The little girl gave her a cheesy smile." Heda and you both are beautiful." She shyly commented.

Clarke poked the little girl in the side gently making the child laugh." You're very beautiful yourself." Clarke said laughing along with the child.

"I'm next." The little boy exclaimed raising his hand.

"You are?" Clarke said Turning her attention on the little boy who instantly started to laugh as soon as Clarke playfully poked him.

"Will Heda and you have a young one soon?" The other little brunette girl asked curious.

Suddenly a voice that Clarke really was starting to get annoyed with real quick came behind through the crowd that was now thinning out before she could answer the little girl's question.

"Young bloods go get ready for class." Titus looked at the blonde annoyed." They don't have time to play around. It's training time."

Clarke rolled her eyes." I was just mingling with the villagers." Clarke explained now standing straighter than usual.

"Like I said. No time. Meet with the older villagers if you want to mingle."

He took off without another word.

Clarke heard his last comment "Branwoda splita." As he left.

She knew if she told Lexa what he had called her her wife would flip out. Titus wasn't her biggest fan but he wasn't hers either.

The last couple of days being in Polis had really opened Clarke's eyes on the different clans history and culture. Where her wife ancestors originated from. She knew Lexa was over the moon with being able to find out where her mother lived. Where her stuff still sat. She had taken ownership of everything. They had a little time last night to go through her journals. Lexa was in tears but happy tears hearing how her mother spent her time as a child.

At times Clarke could tell were too painful for Lexa to hear but she continued to read the journal until She felt the brunette had enough for the night.

Having an actual room with Lexa with a door that could be locked was a dream.

They had used the time alone every chance to make up for the time lost when they had to share a tent and had little to no privacy.

Titus was awfully demanding and his timing was the worse though.

She turned to Meagan who was shooting glares at the old bald tattoo head man." Let's go meet some others."

Lincoln and Octavia stayed in conversation with one another behind them in their own world. Clarke smiled back at the two love birds. She had asked Octavia the other day if they had made their relationship official. Octavia had confessed she wasn't sure if they even dated in the grounder world. Clarke had agreed explaining how Anya had frowned upon Clarke and Lexa's relationship until they were married.

Octavia then confessed she wanted to get married and she wanted Lincoln to ask her soon.

Clarke wished her all the best. Lincoln was a good man and he really did care for her best friend.

"Heda said make sure you are back by sunset."

Clarke shook her head." How am I going to see all of Polis and meet people if I can't go far or stay out long enough to do so?" Clarke sighed out in frustration to no one in particular.

Meagan took Clarke by the arm." You're Twoheda. You can do what you please. Let's go. There's a lake across village I've heard. Let's gather the others and let's go"

Nyko frowned at the woman." Heda said Clarke must be back by sunset." He informed firmly. Heda's word was gold.

Clarke winced at the man's seriousness.

"I'll talk to Lexa." She took Meagan's hand and the two skipped back towards the town.

"Klarke?" Lexa called out knowing the blonde was in the bathing room.

Clarke could hear Lexa's tone of voice she didn't sound too happy so Clarke held her breathe as she went under the bath water.

Lexa stood at the edge of the enormous basin looking down at the blonde. She knew Clarke couldn't stay down too long.

"Klarke come up this instant!"

Clarke didn't listen. Lexa leaned over the basin and grabbed her wife's arm pulling the blonde back up to surface.

"What are you doing?" Lexa demanded concerned.

Clarke took a deep breath before smiling at the brunette.

"Klarke that was not funny."Lexa scowled.

"Sorry Lexa." Clarke frowned." I don't want you to be mad at me for rumors." She said hesitating what her wife would say next.

Lexa was still holding her wife's arm afraid Clarke would slip back under the water if she let her go.

"So Nyko telling me how disobedient my wife were today was absolutely false?" Lexa raised her eyebrow waiting for the blonde's comeback. When Clarke decided to stay quiet she continued.

"That Meagan was coaching you to be disobedient? Trying to run away from the guards which led to you two running into a food stand making a big mess this evening that also was a rumor?" Lexa's eyes narrowed on the guilty blonde.

"Um. Okay I'll own up to my part on all of that but the food stand. I swear that old man was trying to trip me. To avoid falling on my face I pushed Meagan over but I swear Lexa I didn't know the stand was that close. We picked everything up and I offered to give my services to pay for the stuff we couldn't manage to fix." She told Lexa feeling really bad for what she had caused.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Clarke touched Lexa's forehead with her own.

"Love me and forgive me." Clarke hopefully answered.

Green eyes found blue. "I do love you klarke very much so."

Lexa connected their lips for a moment." Don't ever try to hide from me again" Lexa demanded before she kissed Clarke hard.

Lexa ended up in the bathtub in the blonde's lap soon after that.

After they made out then washed each other Lexa and Clarke continued their make out session in their bed.

"Don't make me throw Meagan in a cell for over standing her boundaries here." Clarke rolled her eyes." Like you can control that girl's mouth."

Lexa shot her a 'try me' look before kissing Clarke's stomach beginning to reach where Clarke needed her the most.

"Baby! Let's not talk about anyone right now. I need you." Clarke cried.

Lexa teased the blonde for a second longer until she saw her wife's trembling lip she could never stand to see.

Lexa worked her magic on her wife. Clarke knew all the angry feelings Lexa had walking into the bath room were long gone now letting her really relax and enjoy her wife.

After Clarke took care of her wife's needs adding extra kisses and touches on purpose just to cover her bases she laid half on Lexa half on the bed drawing circles with her finger on Lexa's bare stomach.

"Klarke we do have to talk. I can't have our people thinking your disobedient towards my rules."

Clarke had hoped she had pushed this talk back until tomorrow or never.

"I know Lexa. It's just so hard to be free around these people when I have Nyko and Lincoln frowning or stepping in when I get too close to people or somewhere they think is too 'dangerous' for Twoheda. Lexa I want to see everything here. I want to explore Polis but I need freedom to do so. Baby, you know I'm safe. " Lexa's eyebrow raised at that statement." Okay. So I have had some slip ups in the past. Please come with me or tell the men to back off some."

Clarke gave Lexa the pouty face." You know when it comes to your safety that doesn't work." Lexa huffed.

"I need to know you're in good hands always klarke."

Clarke rolled her eyes." I am. I can handle my own Lexa. No one would dare touch me because that would mean instant death." Clarke argued.

"I'm not allowing you to just roam freely in a place I don't know yet. You don't know." Lexa shook her head.

"Lexa! If we were back in the States I would be going anywhere I liked."

Lexa frowned." This isn't the States klarke. We have enemies. Real enemies. People die daily here. You will keep your guards and do as they say."

Clarke withdrawal her hand from Lexa rolling over to avoid Lexa but then she turned back around sitting up now looking down at the calm brunette.

"No. I will have some say in this Lexa. I get it your Heda but were equal. We are married. I will keep Nyko and Lincoln but I want to have more say so I can get more chances to enjoy Polis. This life."

Lexa just listened amused.

As soon as Clarke stopped talking Lexa grabbed the blonde's head pulling her face towards her.

"Never change klarke."Clarke was confused. Lexa placed her palm on her wife's cheek." I need to know you're in good hands when I leave. That you will listen and be safe while I'm gone."

Clarke's heart started skipping beats." Why are you talking like this Lexa?" She asked concerned looking from eye to eye trying to find the hidden truth behind the brunette's eyes.

"I'm going to have to go deal with the Ice nation personally soon. We're preparing for battle Klarke."

Clarke's eyes widened." You're not leaving me here Lexa."

Lexa shook her head." You can't come with klarke. My mind would be only on your safety I wouldn't be able to lead clearly."

Clarke took Lexa's hand in hers. " You fight Lexa I fight."

Lexa kissed the blonde's hand that held her own." I fight so we have peace. You stay here and just make sure everything is running smoothly in Polis until I come back."

Clarke wanted to argue and make Lexa see her way in this but she just laid back down cuddled next to her wife."Lexa I love you."

Lexa missed the blonde's head." I love you too. That's why I have to go take care of this. For us."

"Abby I don't believe those warriors last night were friendly." Raven explained as they walked to the kitchen.

"Why would you say that?" Abby asked the brunette concerned.

"They didn't come into town just stood watching from the tree line. I have to let Lexa know what we saw. They also weren't dressed like the other warriors."

Abby agreed that Heda should know Warriors were watching Polis.

Lincoln had left Octavia way before the sun rose to patrol. She laid on her stomach with her head laying on her elbow.

Meagan laid beside her deep in thought." You're not coming back with us when we leave. Nor is Abby or Raven. Bellamy and the other two I don't know if they're thinking of leaving.

Octavia hummed showing she was listening to her friend.

"Lexa has stolen our world from us."

Octavia rolled her eyes even though they were close knowing how many problems Meagan had with the leader.

"You don't have to stay here Meagan Lexa has already assigned you and whomever wants to leave an escort to the airport." Octavia explained.

"I want klarke to come with me."

At that Octavia's eyes shot open. She turned her head to stare at her friend." You know that will never happen." Meagan shook her head." I meant take me to the airport." She huffed.

Octavia just stared at the woman." Are you thinking of leaving soon?"

Meagan shyly nodded." I miss home. I have things to do. All of you have forgotten we do have lives in the States we all out on pause for this place."

Octavia shrugged." My life is here now."

Meagan shook her head." Just like that. Everybody back home is in the past now."

Octavia sighed." I don't have anybody but Bellamy back home family wise and my friends. Most of them are here including my brother. The love of my life is here too.

Why would I leave?"

Meagan could see how happy the brunette were here now and dropped the subject.

"Let's go eat with the rest of the group."

Raven walked down the hall seeing all the guards looking in her direction giving her indication she was almost to Heda's quarters.

Before she could knock the door opened and Clarke came out almost running right into her.

"Hey Raven. Sorry." Clarke exclaimed before giving the brunette a hug.

"Is Lexa around?" Raven asked curious.

Clarke could see whatever Raven needed to talk to her wife about was serious. She nodded as she took Raven's hand in hers pulling her into their room shutting the door once both of them were in the room.

"Raven?" Lexa asked seeing the brunette nervously staring at her now.

"Hey Lexa."

Raven explained what Abby and her had seen last night before coming back up to their room.

How awkward it was and that the Warriors were not dressed as usual grounders.

"Could it be the ice nation?" Clarke asked concerned they had come once more for their heads.

Lexa shook her head." I have spies watching them."

Raven noted how different these suits were." Kind of like space suits." Clarke couldn't help but laugh a little." Why would someone out here be in Space suits?" She looked from Lexa to Raven whom both were having a silent conversation between each other.

"Thank you Raven for coming to me with this. I will have some guards go check this out. Until we hear anything please keep what you saw to just us three."Lexa asked.

"Abby knows too she was with me last night."

That caught Clarke's attention." What were you two doing last night?"

Raven smirked all seriousness put aside.

"Wouldn't you want to know!"

Clarke playfully punched Raven in the side of her arm. Raven punched Clarke back but harder.

Clarke winced." Ouch Ass."

Lexa was deep in thought not paying attention to the two women acting like children.

She needed to speak to her generals soon.

"Klarke go down with Raven to eat I need to speak with my generals."

Clarke looked up from Raven to her wife." You're not eating with us?"

Lexa shook her head." This needs to be addressed now. I'll eat later."

Clarke frowned. She knew she couldn't argue with Lexa but she did have something Lexa could eat on her way to her generals. She rushed over to the side of their bed and grabbed her bag she always took out to place treasures in and other things she found on her journeys these days.

Grabbing the apple she came back to Lexa. She took the brunette's hand she placed the apple in Lexa's palm." Eat on your way."

Lexa looked down at the apple then back up at her wife's face.

"Mochof." She said loving how much Clarke did care about her.

"Come find me when you're out please." Clarke wrapped her arms around the brunette who hugged her back.

"Please don't get into too much trouble today. Stay with your guards." Lexa whispered to her.

Clarke nodded. "Be safe my love." Lexa kissed Clarke then watched as Raven and her wife left.

Taking a deep breath she went to go see how serious this threat was if it were a threat. She knew she wouldn't be able to make their tattoo appointment today she was going to surprise Clarke with.

"Another time." She declared before leaving her room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this is so late. Life has been terribly busy the last couple of weeks. Hopefully getting back to a reasonable schedule soon. Thanks again for anyone reading this :)**

"Yes, the curse of the mountain is true. Past leaders have sent countless numbers of people to observe what's on the mountain but all have failed." Anya explained to Lexa who was gravely concerned.

"Why have they failed?"

Anya cringed slightly." Acid gas they have access to."

Lexa's eyes widened." Acid?"

"We can have some scouts go quietly to just check and see if they can find anything out of the normal."

Anya suggested.

By the time the two got out of their meeting Lexa was both confident in their first steps and nervous at the same time.

She needed to see Clarke. She needed her wife's comfort.

Quickly making her way back to their room she was happy to see Clarke's guards right outside their room.

Making her way into her room she was hit by the darkness of the room. There was no candles burning. The windows were shut. No one was clearly in this room let alone Clarke who had to have every window open and every candle burning while she was in their room.

Lexa bit her lip hard not wanting to scream out in frustration that her wife once again had failed to stay where she was safe. Clarke's guards eyes widened at the news she was gone.

"Heda! I'm sorry. We have been here the whole time. She was in her room." The guard explained nervously knowing his life depended on what he said.

Lexa knew exactly how Clarke got away. She climbed down onto the balcony just below them and went through the window. Clarke had explained the escape route once or twice as she begged Lexa to escape with her without guards.

Lexa was concerned Clarke was going to slip and fall to her death. That thought alone made her want to cement all the Windows in their room up.

Lexa followed by two nervous guards then Lexa's guards quickly made her way down the hall determined to find her wife and somewhere find a leash.

"Klarke! she's going to kill you when she finds out you escaped your guards once more." Octavia hoped she was far from the blonde when the commander went off on her.

Clarke shrugged."She loves me. I'm hoping that will at least ensure me my life." Clarke smirked.

"Plus she'll miss sex if she were to kill me."

Octavia made a face before shaking her head. " I'm sure she could find another lover easily." Octavia taunted love seeing the blonde get worked up.

Clarke stuck her tongue out at the brunette before continuing her work.

"She probably won't even notice anytime soon anyway. She's in the meeting room talking to Anya about the men in space suits Raven and my mom seen. You know those meetings last hours on hours."

Clarke continued to draw her portrait as Octavia practiced sword fighting with a tree.

"Do you think they're a threat to us?"

Octavia asked not looking over as she continued to strike the tree perfectly.

Clarke looked up watching her friend for a moment before answering.

"What is not a threat to us out here?"

Octavia thought about what the blonde just said. She was telling the truth everything out here was a danger.

She threw her sword back into its holder on her back. Before walking up to Clarke who was now just staring at her drawing.

Octavia smiled to see whom the drawing was of.

"She's going to love it."

Clarke smiled wider." I hope. I wanted to make something that will please her and make her happy to see hanging in our room. She's been so stressed lately."

"Well then a picture of you two beside this waterfall was perfect Clarke. Could I ask you to make one for Lincoln and I?"

Clarke was honored to be asked by the brunette." Of course Octavia. That will be my next project. I'll just need the two of you to model for me when you're free."

Octavia nodded." You're the best."

"I also want to draw our group." That piped Octavia's attention." That's a big project. Could you imagine us all just trying to stay still or quiet even." She laughed shaking her head already seeing how this was going to play out in her head.

Clarke shrugged." I'll just have Lexa threatening them."

Octavia gulped." You're evil."

Clarke winked at her friend as she stood after rolling the paper up and tying it up with a little red ribbon she had found earlier in their room. She placed it in her backpack with her other materials before she placed the backpack on her back and stood.

"You're just jealous I have my woman whipped."

Octavia couldn't argue with that Lexa would do anything Clarke asked of her in a heartbeat.

"Now we should get back before my wife kills us both."

Octavia rolled her eyes." Don't you mean before you're wife kills you."

Clarke shook her head." You're with me. You didn't try to stop me or go warn her. In her eyes you'll be a target just as well my friend." Clarke patted Octavia on the back.

Octavia frowned." You are evil"

Clarke busted out laughing." You love me though." She looped her arm with the brunette's.

"Yeah. Yeah. I do love you crazy."

"What is all the commotion about?" Abby asked Jasper as soon as she spotted him standing next to a warrior. Jasper shrugged as he had came out of his room after hearing doors slam and rushed footsteps.

Suddenly Raven appeared with Meagan. Abby grabbed Raven's forearm." What's happening?"

Raven could see the worry in the Doctor's eyes.

"Calm down Abby. That's Lexa having a tantrum because Clarke slipped away from her guards."

Abby's concerned expression changed to a annoyed expression.

"Sounds like a war."

Raven rolled her eyes." There'll be one when your daughter shows back up with Octavia."

Jasper decided to save them all. He volunteered to go look for the two missing women he declared. Meagan surprisingly volunteered to go as well.

"Keep your mission on the download. I don't think Lexa knows Octavia is with Clarke." Raven half whispered, half yelled after the group who all agreed to keep the information a secret.

Suddenly Lexa stormed down their hall. Spotting the two of them they became her next target.

Raven laughed a little while Abby just stood straighter ready to hear the hot headed leaders wrath.

"Abby have you seen your daughter?"

Abby shook her head."Not since last night." She honestly answered.

Raven shook her head as soon as Lexa glanced in her direction.

Lexa huffed irritated.

Abby frowned sympathetic to the men behind her.

"Lexa calm down. Clarke I'm sure is safe."

Lexa snapped her head back to her mother-in-law.

"She is out there with no guard and we are on the brink of another war it seems Abby." Lexa clenched her jaw.

"I didn't realize it was that serious."

Lexa didn't want to discuss out in the openness where any ear could possibly hear but she did want to inform the doctor.

"They're using fog gas. Acid Abby."

Abby's eyes widened." How? Where?"

Raven was listening very carefully now." In the mountain. We can't talk out here any longer. Now you see why I'm concerned with my wife just sneaking away. These men are traveling here now for some reasons. None of them are good I am betting."

Abby and Raven both were now more concerned." We will keep an eye out for her. Jasper and Meagan went to search for her." Raven informed.

Lexa nodded." Thank you."

Lexa and the four guards walked past them.

"Acid gas sounds real bad." Raven whispered.

Abby nodded cringing." This could become real dangerous."

Raven decided to go see what supplies she could gather up that would withstand acid.

"Are you sure this is the way back?" Octavia asked once more as she tried to decide if she had seen that tree before or not.

"Yes. This is the way we took last time to get back."

Clarke was very confident about the direction.

Suddenly crackling of branches caught both women's attention.

"Shhh!" Clarke said putting a finger up to her mouth.

Octavia stepped closer drawing her sword as Clarke reached for her knife strapped to her inner thigh.

"You see anyone?" Octavia asked in a whisper.

Clarke scanned then over scanned everywhere but couldn't see nothing. After a moment her shoulders relaxed coming to the conclusion it was just an animal of some sort." I think we're okay. Let's just keep going." Clarke said turning to Octavia who was still turned around still scanning the area.

Octavia turned around to look at Clarke when she got the shock of her life.

They were pretty sure their screams reached across the world to the U.S as they took off in the opposite direction to get away from the man in the space suit. Of course Clarke had been warned about them by her mother and Raven but even with the story coming from their mouths it sounded like a hallucination of some sort. Now she would never doubt anything. They were real.

"The man was taken back startled by the womens screams. He dropped a folder that Clarke eyed for a moment before taking off back over to the man in a moment of ignorance.

Octavia yelled behind a tree for the blonde to get back from the man whom now was desperately trying to bend over in his suit but was having problems giving Clarke the idea that this man depended on the suit for some odd reason.

He looked dead in Clarke's eyes who looked back curious. She was nervous as hell he had some kind of weapon in the suit but his covered hands held nothing now since she had his folder.

"Give that back." He demanded.

Clarke shook her head." Why are you spying on my town?"

The man was taken back." You're not the leader of these people." He argued.

"That's besides the point. This is my home. These are my people. Who are you?"

Suddenly a loud horn call had both on the edge now. The man turned to leave but Clarke's curiosity overtook her as she pulled the air hose on his suit. The man scrambled to fix the hole now that was in the side of the suit.

Octavia grabbed Clarke's hand." Let's go."

Clarke didn't barge though. She watched attentively as the man started gasping for breath before he collapsed on the ground. Octavia gasped.

"Is he dead?" She cried as Clarke investigated carefully.

She pulled the hood of the suit off to gasp herself. The man looked like he was contaminated. He was surely dead. He had huge scars all over his face that was now red. His eyes were budging out of his head.

"What the hell?" Clarke asked out loud before looking down at the folder in her hand. Octavia looked around making sure he didn't have buddies that we're going to jump out at any moment to attack them.

"Oh my god look at this."

Octavia looked over her Shoulder." He was recording temperatures and his vitals." Clarke shut the folder." What were you doing out here and why are you allergic to the air?" Clarke's eyes zoomed on to a piece of silver sticking out of the pocket of his suit. Grabbing at it Clarke was surprised it was a key. First one she had seen in forever it seemed like.

"What is that?" Octavia asked not seeing what Clarke had pulled out of his suit.

"A key."

"To what?"

Clarke eyed the key for a moment." To where he came from I bet."

Suddenly the bushes parted and out came Lexa with Lincoln and several large guards included Clarke's That although they showed no emotion she could sense they wish to kill her with their own hands for what they've been through.

Clarke cringed sending them a quick apology through her blue eyes before swallowing hard and daring to look over at green eyes.

"Lexa-"

Lexa's hand cut her words off immediately.

"Just great." Octavia whispered in a frown. Lexa had caught the two together in the middle of nowhere with a dangerous man. Well dead man. They both would pay the price and Octavia didn't have Clarke's leverage of being her lover. She would surely die.

"Klarke what the hell is going on?" Lexa demanded furious.

"He's dead. We're alive." Clarke answered hoping that calmed the brunette some. But it didn't do anything. She knew she wasn't going to get out of this anytime soon.

Defeated she stepped closer to Lexa.

"Im sorry Lexa." Clarke pouted." I came out here with Octavia to work on something. We got kind of lost before he jumped out. But Lexa he's dead. The air killed him."

Clarke knew Octavia was seething behind her for mentioning her but Lexa had eyes she could see the brunette was clearly with her.

Octavia had to give it to Lexa she hadn't blown up yet.

"Lincoln, Ryder. Both of you take Octavia and Clarke to our room and don't let either leave or out of your sight no matter what you have to do until I get there."

Clarke opened her mouth but seeing Lexa's angry face she decided to just stay quiet and walk away.

"Thanks a lot Clarke." Octavia seethed angry." Now poker night won't be happening because we're both going to die tonight."

Clarke shrugged." Nice knowing you Oct."

Octavia nudged Clarke's elbow harshly before she caught up with Lincoln.

"I can't believe you would slip out without your guards after hearing me speak of the danger that is coming to Polis." Lexa yelled out in frustration trying to understand her wife's thinking process but couldn't no matter how hard she tried to.

"And don't think I forgot about you Octavia. You should have came to me yourself when you heard this crazy plan of hers."

Not wanting to get killed but needing to speak up Octavia swallowed before risking it."You have been in your meeting room. No one can interrupt if they like their head and Lexa I like my head where it's at."

Lexa stepped up closer to Octavia challenging the brunette." She has guards you could have informed. They know what to do in cases such as these."

Lexa reminded in a low scary whisper that made Octavia's heart skip a few beats preparing to stop.

"Look Lexa don't take it out on her. This is my fault. You have Lectured us all evening. Im sorry I wasn't here today when you needed me but I can take care of myself. Example. Dead man in the woods. I even got what he was doing out there I can be helpful." Lexa's eye brow raised listening.

"They're trying to see how Far They can get with those suits. They're trying to attack us on our land."

Lexa's eyes widened." Let me see."

Clarke rushed to the bed grabbing the tan folder from the bed she crossed the room handing it off to her wife. Lexa studied the contents in the folder for a moment before ordering one of her guards to go get Anya, Indra, Abby, and Raven and bring them to the meeting room.

Clarke and Octavia watched as Lexa stormed off without another word to them out the door. Both looked at each other for a moment relieved they were still breathing. They didn't have time to relax as Lexa instantly came back in grabbing Clarke's hand pulling her to the door." Lets go Octavia."

The brunette rushed to keep up.

"This is bad. He got pretty far. The only reason he wasn't successful was because of Clarke." Abby said looking over the chart again." His vitals although they were weak he was still able to continue." She noted.

"We have two groups of troops going to scout the mountain tomorrow." Lexa informed.

"What about the acid fog?" Raven asked concerned for the men.

Clarke and Octavia gasped not realizing how serious the people in the mountain were.

Lexa's eyes caught her wife's. She could see how awful Clarke felt for disobeying her but she couldn't let it go this easy. Clarke's safety was more important then any secret project the two were working on alone. Things could have ended differently if this man had acid on him or a gun. How could she make Clarke see running away when she felt like it wasn't the way.

Clarke knew what Lexa was thinking she could almost hear her mind going a thousand miles a minute. It felt like a slap to the face over and over. She stayed quiet in her own mind and allowed the others to plan around her.

Once back in their room Clarke took her boots and socks off followed by her jacket. She looked over at the backpack that held her hidden present for Lexa that seemed so silly now since all of this happened.

Deciding to take it out anyhow Clarke laid it on Lexa's side of their bed before she undressed and covered up under the furs.

Lexa was exhausted after listening to Indra and Anya get their words out she was drifting off as she walked down the hall to her room. Opening the room she saw one candle burning. Clarke had all the windows shut but one that was beside their bed.

Seeing the blondes form Lexa relaxed. She took off her armor before taking her boots and socks off followed by her clothes. Lexa was about to grab for the furs when she saw the parchment paper tied together with a red ribbon she recognized immediately from the ribbon she used for her hair. Lexa untied the ribbon unfolding the paper carefully gasping in awe seeing the portrait. So beautiful. So life-like. Clarke had drew the two of them by the waterfall they both loved looking so happy and carefree.

Lexa closed her eyes letting this moment overtake her. Her wife always surprised her. Yes sometimes not very good surprises like today but she could never say life with the blonde was boring ever.

Placing the portrait on the floor

Carefully beside them Lexa turned to her sleeping wife.

She wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist she scooted her closer to her becoming the big spoon.

"I love you more than you'll ever know my love. Im sorry how angry I was with you earlier. I just could never live without you and I know you can take care of yourself but your guards were punished tonight because they weren't able to keep you safe from yourself when it came down to it. I couldn't kill them like tradition says because they really do care for you but Klarke please listen. I love the drawing it is beautiful."

Unbeknownst to Lexa Clarke could hear everything she was saying to her. Clarke pouted in her sleep knowing she owed it to Lexa to do better.

I love you too Lexa. Clarke said in her head before drifting off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Clarke dressed alone in complete quietness as Lexa had gotten up before sunrise to start her day. Clarke had woken for a few moments to kiss Lexa and say their usual 'Good mornings' to one another. Without confirmation Clarke knew Lexa was still upset with her. It would take some time but she knew the portrait helped.

The door flew open as Clarke was pulling her pants up. She had no shirt on yet but at least she wasn't nude any longer.

"Excuse me!" Clarke yelled at the frightened guard.

"Raven is here to see you." He announced not taking his eyes off of the blonde as she tried her best to hide her breasts from the man's view and her upper body.

"You can leave now." Clarke spat angry as well as embarrassed as he hadn't turned around yet. He clearly wasn't part of her regular guard.

Raven walked in staring daggers back at the man." I don't like him." She announced seeing Clarke not dressed fully she shut the door.

"Me neither. Lexa would flip if she found out what he had just done."

Raven nodded agreeing." I have to give it to you Griffin you can bring the tantrum out of that woman. Yesterday while you were gone she was on a rampage. Knocking down doors and yelling. Had us all thinking war was in this very tower."

Clarke frowned." I'm sorry you all had to witness that."

Raven shrugged it off." It's amusing."

Clarke rolled her eyes at that." Lexa is still highly pissed at me."

Raven rolled her eyes." Give it a few days she'll be crawling back to you begging for your forgiveness. That's how you two argue. We all know this."

Clarke sighed." I Hope."

Raven have her a Small smile." Want to know why I've Come to break you out of room arrest?"

Clarke huffed at that statement."I'm not on room arrest. Im getting dressed."

Raven shrugged." I've been working on something that might help us against the acid fog."

Clarke's eyes widened." You have? What?"

Raven took her hand." Come with me."

Clarke nodded excited to see what Raven came up with.

"Don't worry guys you're coming with me." Clarke announced.

The guards didn't say anything they just followed. Both Clarke and Raven glared at the new guard before walking down the hall.

"I had to beg your mother to let me play around with acid. She never gave me permission prosy but she never said I couldn't use it neither. So this is between the two of us."

Clarke slapped Raven's forearm." I can't get into any more trouble. I'm already burying my grave. It's pretty deep at the moment."

Raven took the piece of what looked like a space helmet out. I have been messing around with different material and different styles. It's not a hundred percent yet but watch."

Clarke watched as Raven slipped the helmet over her head then the rest of the suit Clarke had not seen before. She was covered down to her legs. Clarke's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" She asked worried.

Raven shook her head." It's fine Clarke. Just stand there." Raven sprayed acid on the helmet before Clarke could say another word.

Both Raven and Clarke held their breaths.

"How are you feeling?"

Clarke dared to open her eyes looking at Raven." Like nothing happened."

Raven smiled." See. Now we have our own line of defense to their acid."

Raven helped Clarke out of the suit before placing the stuff back behind her bed out of sight.

"You're a genius Raven but mark my words you ever spray acid on me again you will get beat up." Clarke warned punching the engineer in the side whom winced out in pain.

"Can you make more of those?" Clarke asked knowing what Raven had made could be essential in a war with the mountain men.

"Im working on it Griffin."

Raven and Clarke hand to hand walked back down the hall where they ended up face to face with Lexa and her counsel members walking to the meeting room. Clarke gave Lexa a small smile that she returned as she walked in the room.

Raven squeezed her friend's hand."Probably just talking over what the scouts found this morning." Clarke explained.

"Let's go get Octavia and Lincoln and the rest of the gang and play some poker. Last night was a bust since everyone was in a mood.

Clarke perked up." Let's do this."

"We need Heda now!" A villager man cried outside the tower as Clarke, Octavia, and Raven stepped out."

Clarke was instantly concerned. She didn't know much of their language but she offered to try her best to understand and asked the man to tell her what had happened.

The man straightened up and explained to her that his son's and neighbor's son were taken by the mountain men while hunting. They fought but the men were able to knock him and three other men down. The man described seeing the visitors looking for someone out in the woods when one was killed with a gun. Clarke's face immediately fell pale." Where's Jasper and Meagan?" She demanded looking around as she would see them magically appear before her.

Raven's eyes widened." Jasper took Meagan to search for You yesterday when you were missing. I don't know if Bellamy joined too. Why?"

Clarke was panicking." He says one of them were killed and the others taken with his son and neighbor's son. We have to go."

Clarke demanded a nearby guard to take the man with him to tell Lexa what was going on before taking off with Octavia and Raven towards the woods. Suddenly out of nowhere the new guard was in front of the blonde.

"Move!" He didn't budge. Before Clarke could go around him he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulders effortlessly. Octavia went to pull out her sword as Raven went to pull out her gun from its holster both were stopped by Lincoln." He's doing what Heda ordered."

"To attack Clarke." Raven exclaimed frustrated as she watched her friend fling her limbs desperately trying to escape the man that held her against her will.

"He didn't attack her Raven. He is making sure she doesn't leave the safety of the tower." Lincoln regretted informing them of that last part as Raven perked up.

"So she is on freaking tower arrest! I knew it." Raven rushed after Clarke.

"Hey Clarke I was right."

Octavia shook her head before looking over at Lincoln.

"They're your friends." He simply answered her silent question as they started walking.

"Heda someone here has urgent matters to discuss."Rachelle informed through the door.

Lexa internally cringed knowing this had something to do with her wife somehow or the group.

Lexa invited the men in.

One of her guards and a villager that looked frantic entered. Anya, Indra, Gustus, and a few other council members looked up to hear what all the commotion was about. The frantic man explained his story once more for his Heda.

"Tell her what you told me. What did Twoheda say to you." Rachelle exclaimed inpatient.

"She told me to tell you she is going to find her friends."

Lexa's eyes although her emotion didn't change widened at the information about her wife. She had adjusted guards for her wife this morning to keep her from trouble.

"where are her guards?" Lexa demanded. This was getting out of control. Was there anyone in this place equipped enough of keeping Clarke safe other than herself?

Suddenly screaming threw her attention to the halls. It didn't take her long to figure out it was indeed Clarke.

"Heda here's Twoheda." The guard holding Clarke by her waist still over his shoulder announced as he walked into the meeting room.

The side of Indra's mouth twisted upward seeing the blonde being carried in such a manner.

Lexa's eyes narrowed at the guard.

"She wouldn't come willingly." He explained the hold he had on the commander's wife.

"He attacked her." Raven came in breathless almost fallen on the floor as she leaned over heaving.

"Is what she saying true?" Lexa demanded in a panic.

"No Heda I didn't attack her."

Lexa stepped behind the guard looking at her upside down wife who was quiet at the moment.

"Klarke is this accusation true?"

Clarke turned her head to avoid her wife. She was embarrassed and needed to go find her friends.

"Klarke?" Lexa demanded once again. This time the blonde turned to face her. Tears were pouring down off the blonde's face.

"I need to go find them Lexa."

Seeing her wife this beat was heartbroken to Lexa.

"Take her to my room now." Lexa demanded deciding that the guard at the moment was safe.

Clarke hadn't said anything yet saying otherwise.

Lexa told the others to stay in the meeting room including the over dramatic brunette who once Lincoln and Octavia arrived leaned over Octavia for support. Lexa needed to talk to Clarke.

Clarke was out on the balcony but Lexa hadn't seen her yet. In a sense of emergency Lexa almost knocked into Clarke trying to make sure she didn't sneak out once again.

"Klarke!"

Lexa said in a calm voice as she stepped in Clarke's personal space relieved the blonde was still there.

"One of them were killed and I don't know who." Clarke whispered.

"They need me Lexa." Clarke looked lost but there was a hint of determination in her eyes Lexa could see.

" We will go rescue them Klarke. Im sorry for the one that is gone. We will have our revenge."

Clarke gulped." Three of my friends and my best friend is out there going through only God knows what. They went to find me Lexa. They're in this mess because of me." Clarke was crying harder now.

"Klarke!" Lexa wrapped her arms around her wife." We will find them, but you running in the woods getting lost won't help anyone." Clarke tensed up." Don't ask me to stay here Lexa."

Clarke pleaded with her wife." You can go out with me. Not without me."

Clarke was relieved she wasn't arguing." Let's go."

Lexa shook her head." I have guards searching the woods for the body. We need a plan then we will go out. I promise klarke. These people are dangerous."

Clarke kissed Lexa's lips." I'm really sorry about taking off yesterday. I love you so much Lexa. I don't know why I always run. but I do. Please forgive me. I don't want to feel like this any longer."

"All Is forgiving Klarke. I am only concerned with what's happening now. My people need me to keep them safe. My wife needs me right now too."

Clarke nodded. Kissing Lexa again she allowed Lexa's comfort for her wash over her. They both needed this moment.

"I will kill that guard myself and come for you if you ever order him to pick me up like that ever again." Clarke wiping her eyes with her palm announced.

"I didn't order him to pick you up like that." Lexa corrected her wife.

"I'm not a baby nor am I a prisoner."

Lexa nodded.

"I want him off my guard."

Lexa had to know." Did he attack you?"

Clarke rolled her eyes." No he didn't. He is rude. A pervert and cocky."

Lexa's eyes widened." Pervert how?"

"He came in my room without permission this morning and I had barely just got my pants up. I had no shirt on. Lexa he wouldn't turn or leave until I yelled for him to do so."

"He saw you naked?" Lexa was furious.

"I hide my breasts the best I could but he was gawking at me. It was embarrassing and uncomfortable." Clarke frowned thinking of how he had looked at her.

Lexa felt her fists clench up.

"Why didn't you come to me?"

Clarke looked down shyly. Lexa wasn't having this the blonde never kept secrets from her specially one such as this.

"Klarke look at me. Tell me."

"When we saw you earlier in the hall and you just gave me a small smile I thought you were still highly pissed at me. I didn't want to make your mood worse off."

Lexa was disgusted over this situation and how Clarke felt she couldn't come to her." Klarke no matter what we are going through you can come to me with whatever. I will never deny you myself. I am more then capable of handling no matter what it is. This saddens me you thought you couldn't. I apologize Klarke."

Lexa was the one spilling tears now.

Clarke hugged Lexa tightly needing to be held.

"Promise me Klarke next time I don't care the time or the circumstances you come to me. He will pay dearly for his crime. He dare to look at your body I will have his head. The punishment for making my wife feel this way in her own home is death."

Clarke gasped." Don't kill him."

Lexa frowned." He must pay."

Clarke held both of Lexa's hands in her own." Punish him in a different way please."

Clarke pleaded. Lexa knew she could never deny the blonde anything even this.

"Im sorry I put him on your guard today."

"Don't dare blame yourself Lexa." Before Clarke could say something else Rachelle was outside of her door announcing the warriors were back and needed to talk to Lexa.

"Should we go?" Lexa asked knowing whatever they found would be hard for them all to hear.

"Yes." Clarke exhaled for the first time since Rachelle started to speak. She knew she was about to figure out which friend was gone. She vowed to get the people responsible and kill them with her own hands.

"Remember whatever happens Klarke we're together in this."

Clarke nodded slightly." Im scared Lexa." She whispered as they walked to the door. Lexa turned kissing the blonde hard before pulling away slightly.

"I am too."


	16. Chapter 16

"Stop filming this Clarke. I swear if you show anyone this ridiculous dance I'll kill you."

Meagan laughed but continued to dance.

"Awe, you look badass Meagan. Shut up." Clarke

Laughed harder now she was sure she were going to break a rib.

The two had been fooling around all day. Her girlfriend had to work all day so she was getting some much needed Meagan and Clarke time.

"Put down the camera and come dance with me."

Clarke placed her camera down on the couch and picked up her drink from the coffee table before she started moving her hips.

Meagan whistled as she watched her best friend start to dance.

Suddenly Clarke's favorite song came on earning a squeal from the blonde as she downed the rest of her drink before she threw it down on the floor not caring at the moment.

Meagan downed her own drink before placing her empty beer bottle back down on the coffee table.

Taking Clarke's hands both girls danced their hearts out.

"I love you Clarke." Meagan toothy smiled at her tipsy friend who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Awe I love you too Meagan." Clarke sung over the music before spinning around a couple of times which made her tipsy self really dizzy.

"No. Clarke I mean I'm in love with you." Meagan confessed ashamedly.

Clarke was still smiling but not as wide.

"Meagan. You're my best friend I love you. But Lexa I'm in love with her.

"Why Clarke? What does she have that I don't? What can she give you that I can't?"

Clarke shook her head feeling much sober now.

"Meagan. We've talked about this. I just don't feel that way Hun. I love you Meagan, I do but not in that way."

"What does she have that I don't Clarke? why her?"

Clarke swallowed she could see the pain in Meagan's eyes but she was just hurt.

"I love Lexa. She's my soulmate." Clarke firmly said before she turned to leave. The door opened before Clarke to reach for the door.

"What's wrong?" Lexa asked instantly concerned.

"Just you've ruined my whole life." Meagan dramatically brushed the two as she passed by making sure her shoulder connected with the brunette.

Clarke wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. Lexa immediately wrapped her arms around her girlfriend giving her the comfort she needed.

"I'm here Clarke. I'm here." Lexa whispered knowing the blonde needed her comfort right now.

Later on that day!

Meagan stumbled back into the apartment. Lexa and Clarke were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie.

Clarke didn't move she tensed up a little knowing who was there but kept her eyes on the tv screen. Lexa's arms tightened around her.

Lexa glared at the girl who had pissed Clarke off.

Meagan stood in front of the tv to try to grab the blonde's attention.

"I'm sorry Clarke. Please listen to me. That was out of line what I said to you earlier. There's no excuse I could give and I won't to justify how I acted. Im sorry Lexa too. I know she's told you what I said and it wasn't right. I love you Clarke and I don't want to fight."

Clarke looked up for the first time since the woman came in the door.

"You hurt me but you hurt yourself as well." Clarke simply said.

Meagan nodded." I did. I never want to hurt you again."

Clarke relaxed a little she glanced over at Lexa's who's eyes were locked on her face before looking back at Meagan who at the moment was playing with the bottom of her shirt.

"I'm with Lexa. I love Lexa. She's my everything. I do not want to jeopardize that in any way. You're my best friend. If not you would have been gone no questions or second chances. You can actually thank Lexa for that."

One month later!

"We talked about this Clarke. I thought she understood the boundaries. She's getting really touchy and feely lately. Worse than she usually is.

"Lexa! Baby there's nothing to worry about."

Clarke frustrated with this topic tried to reassure her mad girlfriend. Clarke sat on Lexa's lap turning to straddle her." I only want you."

Kissing Lexa hard Lexa's arms wrapped around the blonde's waist landing on her butt.

"Hey I trust you Clarke. It's her."

Clarke rested her head on Lexa." I'll talk to her baby but can we just do a less talking." Lexa could hear the smirk in her girlfriend's voice.

"Sure baby."

Later that day!

"She kissed you." Leah angrily spat." I'll kill you Meagan." Lexa growled.

"She deserves better than what she had." Meagan yelled stepping closer to Lexa.

Lexa's bewildered expression on her face scared Clarke.

"You mean you? That's a joke Meagan. I treat Clarke like a queen."

Before Clarke could step in both women were throwing punches.

Today!

"Meagan is dead!"

"I don't know what to say Clarke." Lexa quickly gathered her wife in her arms.

Clarke didn't say anything she was having a hard time processing everything. Meagan couldn't be dead. She couldn't be.

Octavia and Raven were crying in each other's arms as well as Abby and the council members just stared at the scene.

Lexa couldn't let her emotions show in this room. She couldn't disrespect her people.

"Abby!"

Abby was quick to respond and come over seeing what Lexa needed she took her daughter in her arms.

Lexa with no words told the doctor she needed her to take care of the most important thing in her life until she could.

Abby understand completely. Only way a mother could.

Lexa stood in front of everyone in the room.

"I declare war on the mountain men. The stories I have heard. Them taking my people and torturing them. Today they killed one of our visitors and someone my wife cares about dearly."

"Heda it's madness to declare war on a unknown territory. We have only ever gotten close enough to all die." Indra spoke.

"These actions will not stand! What would you suggest Indra?"

" We take the most smartest strategy Heda."

Lexa's eyes narrowed." Do you doubt my leadership Indra? Do you think I won't choose a wise solution for us all here?"

Indra bowed her head a little." I do not question you Heda nor do I doubt you."

Clarke looked up from her mother's shoulder where she had been crying this whole time on.

"I'll kill them all." She cried.

Lexa hated this was happening in this room. Clarke shouldn't be here right now. She should be in their room.

"Twoheda speaks out of pain." Lexa declared.

"We will get our revenge for our people." Lexa quickly added letting everyone know she wasn't just making this decision of war for her wife.

Lexa dismissed everyone for a break. Warning them to all stay close. She had ordered a guard to go fetch Titus from training the young bloods to seek his advice. Anya warned her about bringing emotions into this. Lexa was quick to deny that the killing of message was the only reason for this war.

"I can keep my emotions out of this." She said before turning and leaving to her room where she knew Clarke would be with the rest.

The room was dark but Lexa could see that Clarke was at least in the room. Octavia and Raven were on the bed with Clarke. Her blonde hair was all over the place." Sorry Heda." Octavia was about to stand up knowing the rules about being on beds with others wives around here.

The look Lexa gave her made Octavia relax back in her place by the blonde. Lexa knew Clarke needed her friends right now.

"Lex." A small voice called.

"I'm here baby." Lexa touched Clarke's leg from the bottom of the bed.

Clarke looked down at her wife. Their eyes met. Clarke was pale. Too pale. Her eyes were red and puffy. She was heart broken. Lexa was heart broken for her wife. She didn't have to be anyone but Lexa in this room. With no titles, commands (but Clarke's) this was her and Clarke's sanctuary.

Lexa took her boots and armor and jacket. Lexa climbed up on the bed as Clarke laid flat as Lexa laid down on top of her. " I'm sorry you guys." Lexa whispered.

Raven stared at Lexa sadly from her position cuddled up to Clarke's right said as Octavia was on her left.

"We will get through this together." Lexa continued.

Clarke loved feeling her two best friends and wife right here at the moment with her.

She needed this.

Closing her eyes all she could see was the ones that weren't here with them at the moment.

"We have to get them back Lexa." She whispered desperately.

"I promise I will do my best to make that happen my love. I love you Clarke."

Clarke nodded in the brunette's shoulder.

"I love you too lex."

"Lexa this is absolutely too dangerous." Titus argued.

"We have to go check the situation out. I will ride with four warriors around the mountain. It shouldn't take more than three days to observe and Come back."

Anya agreed as did Gustus nodded while Indra just listened.

At the end of the meeting Lexa, Indra, Gustus, Lincoln and Anya were going to ride out at dawn to observe the mountain. There was one thing left to do and it was harder then trying to convince a room full of counsel members she was right and that was tell her wife goodbye.

She knew Clarke was going to freak out. She was anticipating an argument so she prepared and talked to Abby who agreed Lexa was choosing the best solution in leaving Clarke here in Polis. Abby had promised to look out for her wife as did Lexa promised five of her best warriors including Octavia.

"Lexa." Clarke exclaimed as she looked up from her position of the bed.

"Hey baby." Lexa said as soon as their bedroom door was shut.

Lexa narrowed her eyes as she looked at the empty room.

"Where is Octavia and Raven? I specifically asked you not to be alone."

Clarke sat straight up holding her arms out widely.

Lexa took her boots off, armor off as well as jacket before climbing up on the bed into the arms of her wife.

"I told them to go to their rooms and rest. I sent guards with them. Only Nyko wouldn't listen.

I knew you weren't far from me in the meeting room. If anything, my scream would surely alert everyone in this tower and beyond. Lexa clenched her jaw.

Was there any guard here that could keep up with the blonde?

"Clarke we need to talk baby and this is will be a serious discussion."

Clarke swallowed. "I know what you're going to say." She sadly confessed.

Lexa was taken back." You do?"

Clarke nodded." I dreamt it. You're going to say you're going to go check on the mountain yourself with a few other warriors. You're going to leave me. Then you'll betray me. Then you'll come back to me."

Lexa gulped as she turned into Clarke's arms." No this has nothing to do with your dream when you were in a coma Clarke. I would never." Lexa was in emergency mode. Her wife was fearing the worse she needs reassurance.

Without saying another word she kissed the blonde hard.

Lexa once she gained access to the blonde's tongue she indulged in tasting her wife.

Clarke held onto the bottom of the brunette's shirt in a death grip.

"Don't leave me Lexa." Clarke cried as she pulled a little apart.

"I have to Clarke to see what's going on. I'll be back baby. I'm not nor would I ever leave you."

She placed both hands on each side of the blonde's face." Clarke you're my heart and soul. Without you in my life I wouldn't know how to live."

Lexa was in tears now showing the blonde how serious she was.

"I want you to stay with me though." Clarke sounded like a scared child.

Lexa pulled the blonde into her arms.

"Everything will be alright. I'll scout the area and gathered the information I need and I'll be back. You're mother will be with you the whole time and your guards will too. Octavia and Nyko will be here. No one will get close enough to you to do anything."

Clarke looked into green eyes." How about you? Who's going to keep you safe?"

Lexa gave Clarke a small smile." I'm Heda. I'll be alright. I have my army with me. We will be back in three days. I promised you Clarke I'll do my best to come back to you always I don't plan on ever breaking that promise."

Clarke closed her eyes taking a few breathes."I love you Lexa so much. I can't even think of loosing you."

Lexa took a few stranded pieces of blonde hair out of her wife's face and placed them behind her ear.

"Where both going to be okay. I'll get our people back baby."

"When do you go?" Clarke was afraid to know the answer.

"Tomorrow at dawn." Lexa answered quietly. The blonde's breathe caught.

"I get you tonight. I don't care if the end of the world happens out of those doors. I need to feel your body and soul Lexa."


	17. Chapter 17

Clarke had a hard time letting Lexa go. Abby and Raven had to forcibly pull the blonde off of her wife. Lexa had wanted to say their goodbyes in private, but when it came to Lexa actually leaving out of the door Clarke flipped out. Lexa's heart broke but the commander's spirit knew what she needed to do and she was going to do what was right so with one more 'I love you' and 'I'm sorry love!' With a kiss to the forehead Lexa was gone.

Clarke hadn't came out of her bed ever since.

"You need to get your ass up now and show these people when Heda is gone whose boss."Octavia exclaimed grabbing the covers from the blonde's head she pulled them off of her pouting best friend.

"Let's go Clarke!"

Clarke grunted before she opened her eyes to glare at the loud brunette. She was content to spend the rest of her life under her covers.

"Lexa wouldn't want you pouting around like this. You know it too. This isn't who you are."

Clarke swallowed knowing Octavia was telling the truth. She wasn't this person. She was strong and not a sissy and always found things to do when Lexa had to leave in the past. Though this was under really different circumstances and in the worse scenario possible she could never see her wife again just like Meagan. Declaring she couldn't just give up until everyone responsible for her death was tortured and dead themselves she would be helpful in some way.

"Have you seen Raven today?" Clarke asked as they walked around the tower arm in arm with the guards trailing behind them.

"Yes this morning after Lexa left she was all 'I have something to do' and 'Go be with Clarke!' that's all I know."

Clarke nodded taking in the information.

"Lexa we see an opening." Anya informed internally grateful they were all still in one piece.

"We continue then." Lexa decided. Wanting to take every precious moment they had so they could get home quicker.

Suddenly one of her guards from Polis stood in front of her holding a defeated Raven.

"What are you doing here?" Lexa asked shocked before looking up expecting to see Clarke and the others coming out of the bushes at any second. None could keep the blonde safe she swore. Raven seen who the commander was looking for.

"They're back in Polis. Clarke doesn't know I'm here"she quickly informed resting the brunette's mind. Maybe Lexa would go easy on her since she left her wife at home.

"Why are you exactly here?" Lexa crossed her arms across her chest.

Raven held her invention up in the air." Giant here has the other six uniforms in the box he's carrying. They will help you survive the acid fog. I tested them all on my self and Clarke." Raven grinned widely proud of herself before she realised what she just

Confessed.

Lexa's eyes widened before she shook her head. Another time she would scowl the women for using her wife as an experimental rat. Right now she was very grateful for the mechanic.

"Thank you Raven. Musta take Raven back to Polis." Lexa demanded not wanting the woman to get into any trouble out here.

Raven rolled her eyes." I can stay and help. I have a protective suit too for me."

Lexa shook her head but she saw the determination in Raven's dark eyes. Everyone waited in silence as Lexa thought deeply about her choices here.

"Sha let's go."

Lexa dismissed Musta instructing him to go back to Polis and inform Clarke that Raven was safe with the Heda.

"If she comes personally here because you're out here I'll have you skinned." Lexa warned as she lifted the mechanic on her horse.

Raven just laughed a little but then quieted herself knowing that was a good possibility. Lexa silently grinned at how silent Raven had gotten and she knew exactly where Raven's head was.

"She's what?" Clarke turned around looking at everyone in the room before her eyes landed back on to the worn out warrior.

"Who knew Raven left?" She demanded out loud.

No one spoke. Clarke couldn't believe this but as she processed it more it became more clear Raven wanted to make more protective gear to help Lexa. For her. With that thought in mind she dismissed everyone. She had been talking to her made up council she made up herself. She chose six people that she thought were quite diverse enough to be a good mix. Along side Octavia they interviewed women and men from Polis and visiting clans. Her being Heda's wife and Twoheda they didn't question her on anything.

"What would Lexa say?"Octavia asked her after they decided her members.

Clarke shrugged with a big smile on her face.

"She's been trying to get me more involved forever."

"Good job Raven." Lexa commented as she kneeled down on the ground having just ran from the 'danger zone' which Lexa had seen cameras sat up around the entrance of the mountain on their first round of exploring the grounds.

Her and Raven with Raven's suits were able to go destroy all the cameras they could see in sight.

Raven was on the ground trying to catch her breath.

"Geez Lexa. I didn't realize how much in shape you're in and how much I'm not in until just now."

Lexa laughed a little before extending her arm out to help the mechanic up from the ground as she stood herself. "We should get back to our camp." Raven took Lexa's hand without a word.

Once they were back to the rest whom were out in the middle of camp around a fire cooking lunch.

Indra was the first to spot them." Heda."

Lexa held her hand up to stop any further words.

"We were successful in our mission here. After lunch we can start back to Polis."

All in unison nodded.

"Lunch Heda." Gustus offered the plate out to his commander who gratefully took it from his hand.

"Mochof Gustus." Before she looked around the group of people." Mochof you all."

Raven sighed as she sat down once more on the ground but this time she had a plate of food.

"Y'all are beasts." She thought out loud as she watched Lexa with no complaints eat with a satisfied expression on her face.

"Splita can't keep up." Gustus raised an eyebrow.

Raven huffed." No normal human being can keep up with this one." She mumbled under her breath but they all heard what she said clearly.

"It's ok Raven were going home." Anya recalled.

"Plus you're the one to follow us." She reminded the mechanic.

"To help you." Raven exclaimed defending herself.

"You're right Raven. What you have done for us though very idiotic for following us out in dangerous unknown woods you are very brave splita."

Raven smiled at that compliment although she was also insulted in that compliment. She was too exhausted to say another word. Lexa shot her a sympathetic pout before finishing her own food.

Lexa didn't say anything but she was very excited about finally going back to Polis. She missed Clarke. She missed her bed. She missed Polis. Raven hummed half the journey back making Lexa numerous of times want to push her off of her horse. The only reason why she hadn't yet was she knew if she brought Raven back damaged after loosing Meagan Clarke would flip out ten times worse then she had when she had to leave. The scene replaying in her mind broke her heart. She couldn't wait to hold the blonde in her arms when they got home and kissed her over and over.

"Lexa look." Raven sat up straighter seeing the bushes in front of them start to move.

"Hold op!" Lexa shouted.

"Trouble?" Anya asked riding up next to the commander. Anya answered her own question as a couple of warriors from another clan stepped out right in their way on the trail.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" The men clearly not noticing the Heda demanded.

Lexa sat up straighter on her horse grabbing both men's attention." This is my road." She hissed.

Wide eyed both men bowed seeing the Heda.

"We're sorry Heda. We live on these roads. Strange activity has sent us over the edge lately." The taller of the two men explained.

"What kind of activity?" Lexa asked needing to know all the information she could get out of these men."Speak the truth."

They explained they've seen outsiders and mountain men in strange suits.

"Mochof!"

Lexa had enough she invited the men to Polis for a nice meal on her anytime before they parted ways. They promised to come themselves or send word of any further new developments they discover.

The gates of Polis were the only thing separating Lexa from Clarke. She jumped down off her horse before they entered." Take them to the stables." She ordered two young boys.

Both obeyed right away after she helped Raven off of the horse. With a nod to Indra, Gustus, and Anya

She rushed to the tower.

People greeted her back but she didn't have time to talk right now she had to see the only woman her mind wouldn't let her forget how much she missed these endless days without.

Once in the tower she was greeted by Michelle and Abby whom both were helping a young woman walk across the tower.

Abbys eyes widened." Lexa."

Lexa looked down at the young woman's leg before back to her mother in law.

"Therapy. The wombs from a bear attack two days ago. Lost both of her brothers."

Lexa gave the woman her most sincere sympathies before asking Abby where Clarke was.

"Try council room." Rachelle answered.

Lexa's eyebrow shot up.

Abby waved her off." Go see for yourself."

"Should I escort you?" Rachelle hesitantly asked.

Lexa could see what they were doing for the woman was important and shook her head." Help Abby."

Raven tried her best to keep up with Lexa but she eventually gave up and walked at her own pace. She would see them soon.

"Do you all understand? I don't need failure. I need a strong, unbreakable team here." Clarke yelled frustrated with the language barrier. They could speak English but different words meant different things to them.

Lexa snuck in at first until a few of the people standing around the room noticed her. Everyone bowed to their Heda. Clarke's mouth dropped.

"What's going on here Klarke?" Lexa asked not angry nor happy to see worry across her wife's face.

"We were having a meeting." Clarke answered hiding the stick she was just holding out in front of her behind her back.

Lexa walked closer to the blonde with no shown emotion on her face but their eyes locked together were having their own secret conversation.

All eyes were on them at the moment but they were lost in their own little world to care.

"Raven?" Clarke asked brain half functioning at the moment.

"klir." Lexa looked more like a predator now closing in on its prey.

Clarke's eyes blinked a few time giving her the moment she needed to see the rest of the people still waiting for instructions from her.

Pulling away from Lexa's trance Clarke swallowed hard before turning to her council members.

"You're all dismissed until further notice. Mochof."

Lexa watched amused as each member bowed at Clarke before they turned and left.

Leaving only Lexa and Clarke alone in the room.

Clarke was the first to speak once more." Everything okay?" She asked nervously.

"Yes now it is." Lexa without another word closed the gap between them and kissed her wife like she had only craved to do for the last couple of days and nights.

Separation from the blonde would never be easy on her body. She could tell by just how much force the blonde was giving her back she had missed her too just as much.

Tears ran down the brunette's cheeks just letting the overwhelmed feelings come out. Clarke without saying anything wiped the tears off of her wife's cheeks as they continued to kiss.

Once they pulled back Lexa could clearly see Clarke had been crying as well.

"You're not easy to go on without." Clarke answered the silent question in Lexa's eyes.

"Good. I'm not the only one." Lexa kissed the tip of the blonde's nose. Clarke rolled her eyes as they both chuckled.

"Never leave me like that again." Clarke knew Lexa couldn't promise her this but for tonight she needed to hear it and Lexa understood.

"Tonight I'm all yours."

Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand escorting her quickly

Out of the meeting room and down the hall.

"What was that about in there? You never explained." Lexa asked curious.

"We have all day tomorrow to discuss that. Tonight your mine." Clarke whispered before she slammed Lexa's back gently into the back of their door closing it in the process.

Lexa would not object she had been craving the blonde's touch just as bad.

"Welcome home my Queen." Clarke whispered on Lexa's lips before she showed Lexa just how much she missed her.


	18. Chapter 18

Wanted to get this one up before drama starts (warning) I love writing them carefree and what I wished The 100 had given us... thanks always for reading!

"So which is our greatest enemy at the moment?"

Lexa asked her council members looking around the room to get input from each member. The mountain men were clearly up to something. There had been more spotting of men in suits and other activity around the mountain the last couple of days. Then there was the Ice nation.

"Both have to be doubt with. First though the greatest evil first."Anya looked down at the war table in front of them. It was a map of the surrounding areas.

A sudden knock on the door grabbed everyone's attention. "Yes?" Lexa hollered causing the door guard to react and open the door.

Kelton stepped in with another servant.

"Lunch time Heda." The unknown name servant explained their interruption with a slight nod.

Lexa was confused. She had not asked for lunch to be sent up to her. Then it dawned on her this had to do with Clarke. The blonde was still pissed that she had came into one of her council meetings unannounced and well after that everyone listened to her instead of Clarke. Lexa had tried to apologize and explain that wasn't her intention at all when she came in there but Clarke threw a fit nonetheless accusing Lexa of not wanting her to actually have any power like she had lectured Clarke about over and over.

Then she made the mistake of having a few servants bring them all lunch. It was Lexa trying to be nice but Clarke blew up once again and now the meetings were being held in the woods which Lexa held her tongue only because Clarke was abiding with the extra security when they were out there but she had a lot to say about these meetings. They were supposed to be on the same page. Equal. How can they do that if Clarke is keeping things from her. Of course she could demand any council member to spill the beans of what they discuss including her own wife but sleeping on the couch and not next to her wife wasn't pleasant.

So Lexa wouldn't blow up over this interruption. She dismissed the meeting for now giving everyone a break to eat. Taking a plate with her she walked down the hall to her room.

She could hear the blonde through the door. Lexa opened her bedroom door to get a big surprise. In the middle of the room laid Octavia and Lincoln on the floor while a messy Clarke sat on a stool in front of her easel hands busy at work. Her blonde hair was up in a messy bun. She wore one of Lexa's old shirts with old blue boxers. She was perfect Lexa smiled taking in the blonde's relaxed smile on her face as she made a masterpiece in front of her.

"Stop gawking." Clarke instructed but Lexa knew Clarke loved when she admired her." You're mine. I can admire my masterpiece whenever I like." Lexa smirked not moving her eyes or body. She didn't want to mess up anything.

"Come sit with me." Clarke surprisingly asked. Lexa didn't hesitate as she sat the plate of meat down and walked over to her wife. "Clothes off."

Lexa's eyes widened as Lincoln and Octavia were in the room.

Clarke laughed a little." I'm kidding. Just boots and armor and your jacket."

Lexa obeyed. Lincoln watched his Heda amuse how quickly she listened to Clarke. Octavia would talk how 'whipped' their fierce commander really was but he had never witnessed it personally himself until now. It made him smile to see this side of her.

Lexa went to sit down beside Clarke but the blonde had another idea. She stood instructing the brunette to sit down first and spread her legs. Lexa didn't question she remembered this way of sitting back in their condo when she would watch Clarke paint. Clarke sat between her wife's legs letting Lexa rest her head on the blonde's shoulder to watch her paint.

"I've missed this." Lexa whispered as Clarke started her work once more.

Clarke nodded a few times." Me too."

"Look at the big bad Heda. She's mush." Octavia joked receiving her a glare from the brunette. Clarke shook her head but stuck her tongue out at her best friend. Lincoln swallowed at the great insult his girlfriend just delivered ready for the punishment order but none was ever given.

"Shut up Oct for I tell Clarke to make your noise as big as Pinocchio." Lexa shot back.

An hour later Lincoln and Octavia were praising Clarke for her work as the blonde ate off the plate Lexa had brought in earlier with her. Lexa had offered to go get fresh food but Clarke waved her hand as she scuffed down the perfectly fine meat on this plate.

"Thank you so much." Octavia kissed Clarke on the cheek before Lincoln thanked Clarke as he shook her hand. The blonde rolled her eyes she wrapped her arms around him." We're family now." Clarke said giving him a hug. Lincoln was hesitant to touch the blonde but seeing Lexa nod giving him her permission he wrapped his arms around the smaller blonde. He was still getting use to the newbies traditions and ways. They like to kiss and touch openly. Something in his culture was sacred.

Once they were gone leaving Lexa and Clarke alone Clarke turned back to her easel.

"Another painting?" Lexa asked following.

"Something I've wanted to do for such a long time."

Lexa was curious.

"What is that?"

Clarke moved her easel spreading the blanket out in the middle making sure it covered the floor good.

She said not a word as she walked over and took her wife's hand.

Lexa watched her undress her. Once she stood naked Clarke instructed her to lay down.

"You're not just going to drop a whole gallon of paint on me are you and walk away?" Lexa asked nervous now. She hadn't shared a bed with the blonde for the last couple of days let alone seen her naked.

Clarke shook her head as she turned and did get her paints but also her markers as well.

"You're only job is to listen." Clarke softly said before sitting down on Lexa's pelvis. Lexa enjoyed Clarke's weight on her. It really had been too long since she had touched the woman.

"We met on September third. Do you remember the first thing you said to me?"

Lexa raised an eyebrow not knowing if she should answer or not.

" You can answer the question if you know it." Clarke informed.

Lexa shook her head." Something about me being the greatest person you'll ever meet."

Clarke rolled her eyes as she placed the marker to Lexa's bare skin.

"Besides that. You said today you roll your eyes at me but one day you'll have my name tattooed on your heart."

Lexa was amazed Clarke remembered her exact words. A cheesy line she had picked up somewhere she couldn't remember.

Looking down where Clarke had been scribbling something the words 'Lexa' were written in the middle of a heart on bottom of the heart 9/3. Lexa's heart melted.

"Our first fight was right before our first kiss." Clarke continued her scribbles as she talked. "We fought because a boy I don't remember his name but I remember his face came on to me. You as you always do assumed the worse and accused me for the first and last time in our relationship that I wanted him. I had to calm the beast inside you and put her back into her place."

Lexa shrugged." No ones taking my girl from me."

Clarke could clearly still see the hurt on the brunette's face when she had came back to her girlfriend after dancing with friends (including the boy) that night. She immediately tried to figure out what was wrong with the brunette. Finally after much begging she got her way and heard the brunette out.

Clarke snapped out of the memory feeling Lexa's hand touch hers.

"Then I kissed you."

Lexa smiled widely." I waited too damn long for that kiss."

Clarke smacked Lexa lightly on the side of her hip where her free was resting.

"It was worth it." Lexa nodded."It truly was. I love your lips on mine."

Lexa looked down at the lips Clarke had drawn beside a circle that read 'other people' she put a big cross through the circle. She agreed no one else will ever have her wife.

"Then came graduation. Your gift to me was perfect." Lexa smiled loving that she was enough.

"I'm sorry it wasn't more."

Clarke's eyes narrowed."Don't down play my gift. Yes the restaurant was amazing with our friends but Lexa our first time with the candles all around the room. The colorful paper snowflakes you cut out all by yourself and hung them from the ceiling with string because you remembered my fantasy about snow. Then the brand new comforter that was green because that's my favorite color was perfect. You thought solely of me and me only."

Lexa could see the tears falling from the blonde's cheeks.

"Thank you my love." She whispered to the blonde.

Clarke shook her head." Everything you have done for me."

Lexa stared in awe as Clarke wrote the words 'Always with you!' On her skin.

"When you were afraid to say the words 'I love you' back then you would say 'Always with you' it drove me nuts for about a moment but then realized how much more those words really meant than 'I love you' before you said them you showed me through many actions."

Clarke leaned over and placed a soft kiss to Lexa's soft lips.

"Clarke, love. What is this about?" Lexa asked eyes locked onto the blonde's.

"This is me giving you our journey. This is me giving you everything in me."

Lexa gasped her core was dripping and she wanted to make love to this beautiful creature in front of her.

"The first time you saw me cry." Lexa nodded remembering." You broke your arm."

Clarke nodded back." You refused to go home. You wanted to do everything for me."

"I thought your mother was going to throw me out."

Clarke shook her head."During that time mom really got to see how much you loved me."

Lexa smiled shyly." I still love you that much and more."

"I love you too Alexandria Woods."

Lexa's eyes widened. She hadn't heard her full name in ages.

Clarke painted the brunette's whole body with memories before she stood up to admire her work.

Clarke bit her lip trying to hold back a chuckle. Lexa's eyes narrowed on her."what's so funny?"

Clarke began to take her clothes off slowly not looking away from Lexa's face.

"I placed 'Only Clarke's' above your vagina."

Lexa shook her head beyond turned on. Clarke had tortured her with how her body would move on top of her as she moved and she would hit a sensitive spot on her body with her marker or hand.

Clarke laid on top of Lexa feeling the still wet paint cover her own body during the action.

"You know what this all journey equals to Lexa?"

Lexa just waited for the answer from the blonde.

"We're one together. Our memories. Our growth. Our travels. No one will ever be able to come in between this right here. Our bodies together they fit perfectly with one another. Our hands. Our lips. Our hips. All of it together makes up us."

Lexa couldn't stand this any longer she took the blonde's face between her hands and kissed Clarke with as much passion as she could put out at the moment. Tears streaming down her face.

Pulling a part when only needed for air Lexa caressed Clarke's cheek with her finger tip." How did I get so lucky?" She whispered.

"We both got lucky." Clarke answered feeling the very same thing.

"Do you think she'll come with us?" Octavia asked the mechanic who shrugged." If she's off tower arrest then yes if not then not today bro."

Octavia rolled her eyes." This was her idea. She told me to go search and I did. Well had someone go search but that's besides the point." Raven shook her head." You are her guard. This is your job. Plus she painted both you and Lincoln" Octavia smiled but didn't comment as they got closer to the Heda and Clarke's room. Three guards neither of them knew took a step forward to block them.

"We're here to see Clarke. Twoheda." Raven corrected herself.

"Busy." One of the men announced with no other explanation or emotion.

"She knows we're coming." Raven tried but the men didn't budge.

"CLARKE!" Raven yelled as loud as she could.

Octavia gasped beside her trying to not have a heart attack over the sudden yelling.

They could hear rustling around in the room before the door opened up. Clarke and Lexa both covered in smear paint.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked trying to fix her wild sex hair. Both Raven and Octavia broke out in fits of laughter.

"Oh my god." Raven managed to get out." What the hell happened to you two?" Octavia then asked eyeing her best friend.

Clarke rolled her eyes and Lexa looked pissed.

"Gerald, Rogg take both Raven and Octavia here down to the lake and then drop them in."

Both Raven and Octavia stopped laughing." Heda you're not serious." Octavia swallowed hard.

Lexa didn't stop glaring as she watched the men pick up both Octavia and Raven. Raven looked like she was going to cry and Octavia was pleading with both Clarke and Lexa to rethink this.

Now Clarke and Lexa started laughing. Lexa watched the men get almost to the lift before Clarke nudged her in the side.

"Gerald, Rogg place them both down. Then come back to your places."

Both men dropped the women on the floor. Clarke cringed closing her eyes knowing that had to hurt both women.

"That wasn't funny." Raven commented from her spot on the floor.

"Tell anyone what you've seen today and I'll drop you both in that lake myself." Lexa warned before taking Clarke's hand and pulling her back into their room before slamming the door.


End file.
